Till Death Do Us Part
by Mrs. Optimus Prime
Summary: Sam's cousin has a secret. She's dating Optimus Prime, in TF2 he died protecting her and Sam. After his death she thinks back on the time they had together. will they be reunited? Find out by reading the story! Will also contain TF3 in the future.
1. Prologue

Well I'm going to be starting a new story based off of the new movie. I hope you guys have seen it. Its an amazing movie! I know this is short, but I hope you like it! I'm starting to make changes to this story. Futur will be in bold so it'll clearify whats going on and get rid of some confusion that some readers are having. Please enjoy the story.

* * *

Prologue

**Flying down the road with the Decepticons on our trail Megatron fired at us and Optimus started transforming. He quickly grabbed us both out of his cab as he did so and held us so that we wouldn't get hurt. As soon as we were close to the ground he let us both go and yelled, "Hide Sam!" Sam was the one who needed protecting I was his cousin who got brought along.**

**We went hiding behind some trees and watched as Optimus and Megatron got into a sybling rivalry fight spitting insults at one another. "Weak! Puny! Waist of metal!" growled Optimus as he started firing his guns and transformed his hand into a sword. "Junkyard troll!" he roared.**

**"Decepticons!" Megatron roared and Starscream with Grindor came flrying down and tearing trees away.**

**"Come here boy." Starscream growled and started chasing after Sam and I.**

**"The boy is the key to our survival." Megatron stated as he fought his brother tooth and nail. Optimus stabbed his brother through the leg causing him to fall down a moment. At that time we saw Starscream start coming after us. Sam and I quickly started running between the trees. Starscream fired his guns at aus but they missed. Right when I thought he was about to grab us Optimus came out and took him down.**

**He then got up and that was when Megatron punched Optimus in the face causing his face mask to shatter. Flying up into the air Sam and I ran as fast as Optimus's body came crashing down on the ground and we got underneath a log just in time. We watched as his body came to a stop and then we heard him spit something out of his mouth. "Will you not sacrfice one human child to save our race?"**

**"OPTIMUS! Get up please get up!" cried out Sam. I looked at Sam and then down at Optimus. I hope he was okay.**

**Both Sam and I waited for Optimus to answer Megatron and slowly started getting worried. Was Optimus going to go with the dark side and hand my cousin over? Then I heard the words that made my heart leap. "You'll never stop at one Megatron." Optimus growled as energon came running out of his mouth. Then we watched as his other hand became a sword and he yelled, "I'LL TAKE YOU ALL ON!"**

**Optimus got up on his feet and ran at Megatron. Both Sam and I watched as he swung his swords in the air cutting the metal off their bodies. Starscream got close to Optimus and Optimus cut off his arm and threw him into the trees. He then turned around and saw Grindor. He jumped into the air and his swords turned into hooks. He dug his hooks into Blackout's face and started tearing it apart. "Tin Can." Optimus growled. For a moment Grindor's body just stood there motionless and Optimus jumped off and landed on the ground. He started looking everywhere and then called out, "Sam! Where are you?"**

**We both came out of our hiding place and saw Megatron coming up from behind him. "OPTIMUS!" I cried out but it was already too late. We watched as we saw Megatron's sword come out of Optimus's chest.**

**"NO!" cried out Optimus as he grabbed a hold of the sword trying to pull it out of his chest then Megatron fired his gun and Optimus was silent. We watched as Optimus slowly started to fall, his optics full of fire. He came falling down and we scuried out of the way. I felt my eyes fill up with tears as I watched him lay there looking at us. "Run Sam, run..." Optimus was not able to finish his sentence before his optics went gray.**

**"OPTIMUS!" I cried out trying to get to him. Sam just stood there not knowing what to do, but then grabbed hold of me and started running. The rest of the Autobots started firing at Megatron and Starscream. Sam and I ran to Bumblebee and quickly got in. I sat next to Leo who was freaking out in the back and I started bawling my eyes out. I couldn't believe that he was gone. I just couldn't believe it.**

**I leaned my head against the window as we were speeding away. With Optimus gone my life would be boring like it was before and my heart would never be able to love another being. As Long as I lived there would never be another being I would care for like I did Optimus.**

* * *

Well I saw the movie again and decided to update this one chapter to make it more detailed so I hope you guys liked this version better. Please review and tell me what you think. Otherwise I have no idea what to improve on.


	2. First Meeting

Okay so I know a lot of you are confused with the prologue but I hope as the chapters go along you'll see what I'm doing. But here's the first chapter to how it all began and I hope you guys enjoy this and it clears up a lot of questions you guys had. So please continue downward and enjoy the story!

* * *

Chapter 1

First Meeting

…four months earlier…

The year had finally ended at Juilliard School of the arts and I was going to California to see my dear Aunt Judy and Uncle Ron and my silly cousin Sam whom I haven't seen in years. My parents had bought my plane ticket since being a college student…very little money. They had decided to stay home for the summer and let me go off on my own. Dad was the president of his own company and mom was a professional hair stylist. To tell you the truth I was so happy to get away from them for the summer.

I boarded the plane and got to my seat where I sat for four or five hours. Sam was supposed to pick me up at the air port. Knowing my uncle he probably got him something very old and cheap. I walked off the plane and grabbed my stuff and walked out of the air port. I soon found my cousin, but he wasn't standing next to an old broken down car. Oh no. He was standing next to a brand new 2010 Camaro just off the line from Chevrolet. "Hey Jess." He exclaimed as I walked over to him. I put down my stuff and embraced my little cousin.

"Hey Sam! Its been forever!" I replied excitement filling my voice, "And your dad actually got you a 2010 Camaro? That is crazy! I just thought he was a cheapo. Just wait until I tell my dad about his brother."

Sam chuckled a little bit before replying, "Do you need me to get your stuff?" he asked.

"Nah, I got it; I'll just put it in the trunk. It's full summer worth of clothes and accessories." I replied. Sam went over to the car and popped the trunk. It slowly opened and I was able to put the stuff inside. But since they were so heave I ended up dropping them in and a whine came out of nowhere. "What was that?" I asked.

"That was nothing, probably a car near by." Sam replied. He seemed a little nervous, but why I did not have a clue. "So how was Juilliard this year?" he asked quickly changing subject.

I didn't mind that he was doing so; we needed to catch up on the years. "It was really good. They have said that I will go far with a singing and piano career. I could have continued with my studies through the summer, but I wanted to take a break. Say do you guys have a piano?"

"Sorry…dad won't buy a piano. He thinks they're just a piece of wood over priced." Sam replied.

"Huh, we'll just see about that." I replied as I got in the car and Sam started driving to his house. As we drove I started looking everywhere at the buildings. Sure it was still America, but I hadn't been to California in over ten years and things changed fast. "So you have a girlfriend Sam?" I asked. I had heard something about him getting some hot babe from school, but I wanted to see if it was true and if they were still together.

I saw Sam smile proudly and replied, "Yes, yes I do have a girlfriend. We've been together a little over a year now."

"Wow, go Sam." I exclaimed pounding his fist. He just chuckled and continued to look at the road. We slowly exited the city and entered the little town called Tranquility. It was a small quiet town, nothing really big happened here from what it seemed. Sam still had school, unlike college who let out early for summers Sam still had to finish his senior year in high school and then he was going to college. He had applied to an Ivy League school in New York; if he got in he would be able to fly back with me.

We pulled up into the driveway and as soon as the engine turned off Aunt Judy came out screaming, "JESSIE! RON JESSIE'S HERE!"

"Do you even know if she likes being called Jessie?" Uncle Ron yelled at her coming out of the house. As soon as I got out of the car I was squeezed by my aunt. I forgot how emotional she got when someone was arriving and leaving. I'd hate to be here to see when Sam would leave for college. That would be a nightmare.

"Hey Aunt Judy, it's been a long time." I replied to her screamings.

"I heard about Juilliard, how is it?" she asked.

"Its amazing they said I have a good career coming for me in the music business." I replied and looked up and saw my uncle. I removed myself from my aunt's embrace and walked over to Uncle Ron who had his hand out to shake as a welcome greeting. "Uncle Ron I'm not shaking your hand." I spoke and gave him a huge hug and then a kiss on the cheek.

"I thought you guys from New York were supposed to be heartless. I know that's what my brother became when he moved there." He replied slowly hugging me.

"You really judge us badly Uncle Ron." I laughed and patted him on the back. I turned around and saw Sam getting my luggage. "No Sam I'll get that."

"I got it Jess, don't worry I'm not all puny as I was before. I'm a lot stronger now and I can prove it to you." Sam retorted giving me his sheepishly grin. I started bursting out laughing when he did this. I kept imagining my younger cousin trying to pick me up when I was little and couldn't do it.

"Okay, but if you need help just let me know," I replied walking in the house with my favorite aunt and uncle…even if they were a little crazy. They're family and they're the best.

I held the door open as Sam came in and exclaimed, "What all do you have in here?!" he exclaimed.

"Do you need me to carry it Sammy?" I asked.

"No, I'm just curious. There has to be more stuff in here besides clothing." He replied setting the stuff down on the floor and put his hands on his back.

"Do you need help with that?" I asked teasing him a bit.

"No, I got it. Just watch I'll make it up these stairs unharmed and put it in the guest bedroom." He replied picking up the luggage bags and started heading up the stairs. I just laughed as I watched him walk up the stairs and then I headed towards the kitchen.

"Hey Jessie, I'm sorry we don't have a piano here, cheapo doesn't want one." Judy said pointing towards Uncle Ron. I just laughed.

"Its okay Aunt Judy, Sam told me already that Uncle Ron thinks of a piano an over priced piece of wood…but of course I have to disagree with that statement because a piano is not just a piece of wood, its multiple pieces of wood put together and then strings are put inside it with little hammers so that when you press a key the hammer hits the string." I exclaimed.

Aunt Judy looked over at Ron who was trying to think up of something but could not come up with anything. Suddenly someone rang the doorbell. Right when Aunt Judy was about to say something Sam came running down the stairs. "That's Mikaela! Hey Jess, I told Mikaela about you and she wanted to meet you I hope that's okay."

Before I could say something Uncle Ron butted in, "Nice going kiddo didn't ask her before, but right when Mikaela gets here."

"Its okay Uncle Ron I'm used to this."

"Oh yeah I forgot people from New York do it all the time." He replied in a sarcastic tone.

I turned to him and gave him a dirty look and he just laughed. I then turned around and saw a lady walked in with dark hair, blue eyes and very tanned. I think my jaw dropped when I saw Mikaela. My cousin Sam had actually gotten this girl to be his girlfriend? This was crazy!

"Hi, you must be Jessica. I'm Mikaela Banes." She walked over to me saying and gave me a hug.

"Nice to meet you, I've heard a lot of good things about you…but don't take this wrong. Sam…Mikaela, but I didn't imagine your girlfriend looking like this." I spoke pointing to Mikaela. Mikaela laughed and I could tell I was embarrassing Sam. "But I will say this, you're a keeper."

"Well thank you very much." She replied smiling.

"Well Mikaela since you're over, would you like to eat dinner with us?" Aunt Judy asked.

"She'd love to ma." Sam spoke for her.

Mikaela looked at Sam. I guess it was one of her most famous looks because Sam gave her a worried look.

"Good, because I wouldn't have accepted 'no'," Aunt Judy replied.

Mikaela chuckled a little bit and Aunt Judy with Uncle Ron started cooking dinner and the three of us went to Sam's room. "Oh nice Sam…I don't remember this room being a mess before."

"It's been like this before. Gosh I think the first time I saw this room was the night the whole world turned upside down." Mikaela spoke.

I looked at them both and asked, "How? What happened that night?"

Sam looked at Mikaela and then at me and said, "I'll tell you that when we're downstairs…my parents know what happened—

"You had sex with her didn't you!" I blurted out.

Sam's face turned bright red and replied, "No I'm still a virgin."

"Though he wanted to have sex with me," Mikaela added.

Sam started grumbling and whispered something I couldn't hear, but it sounded like he was complained about a ratchet. "Kids! Dinner is ready!" Aunt Judy called to us from the stairs. We quickly left Sam's room and ran down the stairs to the kitchen. When I saw what we were having my mouth started watering, grilled chicken, mash potatoes, peas, corn, and a biscuit.

"Wow, you guys worked fast. How long were we up there for?" I asked.

"Oh we were already fixing it before you came dear." Aunt Judy replied smiling and fixed my plate. I looked at it and sat down at the table. Once everyone was ready to eat I looked at Sam. I didn't forget what he had told me up in the room.

"Aunt Judy, Uncle Ron…what big thing happened last year that Sam won't tell me about." I asked. The two quickly stopped eating and looked at Sam and Mikaela.

"Can we tell her?" asked Ron.

"Yes…since she is family, but I just wanted to tell her down here so that she won't freak out."

"Freak out about what Sam?" I asked. "I don't freak out that easily."

"Okay, the car we rode in…dad bought that car for four thousand dollars—

"FOUR THOUSAND DOLLARS!" I screamed.

"Calm down dear." Aunt Judy said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"When he bought it, it was a 1976 Camaro all beat up and rusting a little." Sam continued.

"What happened to it? Did it suddenly become the 2010 Camaro?"

"No it turned into a 2009 Camaro first and then when the 2010 Camaro came out he turned into that by scanning it." Sam replied. I was silent it wasn't making sense.

"How did it change?" I asked trying not to laugh because he was being dead serious.

"It scanned another car." He replied. Mikaela looked at me, giving me a serious look.

"I was there I saw it." Mikaela spoke up for Sam.

"So what is your car? An alien species from a different planet?" I asked.

I started laughing, but the rest of the family did not. I started feeling awkward sitting at the table with blank faces looking at me. I started strumming my fingers on the table…maybe coming to stay the summer with my aunt and uncle wasn't the best of ideas I've had in the past.

"Here, I'll show you to Bumblebee." Sam said getting up from the table.

"Bumblebee?" I questioned.

"The 2010 Camaro."

Okay…this was a little weird. He named his car Bumblebee? We walked to the garage and there sat the 2010 Camaro. "Hey Bee." Sam spoke.

The car didn't do anything, but just sit there. I looked at Sam who started to get nervous. "Hey Bee, this is my cousin Jessica, you remember her don't you?" He spoke again.

Everything was silent until music started blaring from the radio, "Hey good lookin'! Whatcha got cookin'!"

"Holy shit!" I exclaimed jumping back away from the car. I looked at Sam who was laughing at me. "You have a remote somewhere don't you?" I asked him.

"You can check me and my family, but you'll find nothing." He replied.

I patted him down and checked his pockets but found nothing and I did the same with Mikaela, Aunt Judy, and Uncle Ron. They were all laughing at me at how I had reacted to the mysterious radio. I walked back to Sam and looked at the car that was silent again. "Okay Bee lets get you out of here so you can show Jess your true form." Sam spoke

Suddenly the car started making a weird sound, "Do…you…think…that…wise?" The car asked flipping through radio stations.

"She's family; she can know the secret…just not her parents." Sam replied. I looked at him and then watched in awe as the car backed out of the garage. My jaw dropped.

"Well you were right about one thing, they are aliens from a different planet and they're calling this planet their home now." Sam spoke to me.

The car drove around back and I watched as metal started folding over metal and soon the car that stood before me was now a twenty feet all giant alien robot. It leaned down to look at me and spoke in a faint voice, "Nice to meet you Jessica."

"Heh…" I replied a little shocked at the being in front of me. It was a giant robot. My cousin's car was a giant robot from a different planet then suddenly I froze and turned towards Sam. "So…that whole terrorist attack in Mission City were these aliens?"

"Before you get the wrong impression Jess, there are two different kinds of these beings. Autobots, what Bumblebee is and then there's the Decepticons."

"What's the difference?" I asked.

"Autobots fight for human life while the Decepticons are trying to destroy us and turn all our earth machines into Decepticons….if that happens then all hope is lost for the animals on Earth." Sam explained.

"So…the Autobots and Decepticons were fighting in Mission City over this planet?"

"Yes. Optimus Prime the leader of the Autobots fought Megatron his brother and I killed him by putting the Allspark into his chest. The Allspark was the life source of all Transformers…but it couldn't be kept because the Autobots and Decepticons would still be fighting over it and probably cause extinction to all humans and animals." Sam explained.

"So you killed the alien robot Megatron?" I asked.

"Yes." He replied I looked up at Bumblebee who nodded his head

"Damn…you've really changed since the last time I saw you Sam." I laughed. Sam laughed and then looked up at Bumblebee. I then walked over to Bumblebee and spoke, "Do you mind if I touched you?"

Bumblebee seemed to laugh and gave me the motion of okay. I slowly walked closer to him cautiously and touched his foot. This was all too crazy. "I remember when you were little Jess how you wanted to meet an alien if it came to earth…that's the reason why I'm letting you meet the Autobots."

"The only reason?" I asked arching an eye brow.

"Okay, not the only reason…but if you didn't say that you probably would have found out on your own that something wasn't quite right with the vehicles." He replied.

"Huh." I said and looked up at Bumblebee, "So…where are you friends?"

"They're on their way here, they've been traveling the world looking for Decepticons. But they're on their way back because since we were the first ones they came to and we're all friends they have to come and check up once in a while." Sam replied.

"That's awesome! I can't wait until they're here." I said and looked at Sam. "This is going to be awesome Sam. So are they coming tonight?"

Suddenly Bumblebee blared his radio, "Backstreet's back alright!"

"Well…that answers my question." I spoke mainly to myself. I watched as a Peterbuilt, Hummer, and a Topkick GMC truck pulled into the driveway. I must admit this was pretty crazy, with the sun nearly gone the three transformed and showed their true form, "Holy shit."

They were much larger than Bumblebee! This was crazy! "Sam nice to see you again," the largest one spoke and bent down to our level.

"Nice to see you to Optimus," Sam replied and then turned to me. "Optimus I would like for you to meet my cousin Jessica Witwicky."

Optimus looked towards me and nodded his head and replied, "Nice to meet you Jessica Witwicky."

"It's an honor to meet you." I replied trying to keep my cool. I wasn't scared or anything but all this was just so cool! I mean how many people are able to meet aliens from a different planet. The other two I was then introduced too. Ironhide the weapon specialist and Ratchet the medic.

"Are you as jumpy as Sam?" Ironhide asked as he loaded his cannons.

"Not quite." I replied looking up at him, "But I think you and I will get along just fine. You'll have to show me all your weapons. They look so cool!"

Ironhide looked down at me and then at Optimus. "We're keeping her."

Everyone started laughing just as Ironhide said that. "So you're the medic?" I asked Ratchet. Ratchet nodded his head.

"Do you know human anatomy or just transformers?" I asked.

"I've been researching human anatomy and I must say your species are very interesting." He replied.

I couldn't believe it! This was just so over whelming! Gosh I think I could have hugged and kissed my cousin for introducing me to these guys. "That's so awesome." I replied to Ratchet.

"She's always dreamt of meeting aliens." Sam told the Autobots.

"YUP! Ever since I was a little girl, I'm glad to see that there is life out there. I'm glad we aren't the only ones….I'd feel very lonely." I replied making a sad face.

"She's quite a character." Ironhide laughed.

"Why thank you!" I exclaimed to Ironhide. I then turned my attention to Sam and asked, "What time is it?"

"Almost nine," he replied.

"Wow…mom and dad are already sleeping. It's nearly midnight in New York." I laughed.

"Are you tired? Because if you are we'll let you sleep." Optimus spoke.

"Will you guys be here tomorrow?" I asked.

"Yes, until Nest gets new on Decepticons we will be here." Optimus replied.

"Okay! But since I'm so used to the Eastern time zone I think I'll go ahead and get ready for bed. It was very nice meeting you all and it was very nice meeting you Mikaela." I spoke and hugged Mikaela.

I bid everyone goodnight and went up to my room and got ready for bed. Today had to be the best day of my life and I couldn't wait until tomorrow.

* * *

So what do you think? I hope all of you guys like this story. I have had this story in mind for a long time now. I came up with the idea when I saw the Ghost Whisperer episode when Jim died. It killed me watching it, but it gave me this idea and since I got done with some of the stories I am able to post it! YAY! So if you would press the little button to review. I'll greatly appreciate it. The next chapter will be up shortly.

OH! Check out Starscreamfan's stories she's a newer author and has a good story in the works so check her out.


	3. Bonding

Okay I want to appologize for everyone for the very, very, very long delay on this story. With college going and writers block going on with other stories it has been hard, but working with this story again was amazing. I missed this story a lot. But enough of me talking and I hope you enjoy this chapter its pretty long so enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3 What's Going on Here?

It had been a week since the Autobots had left to see the new Autobots who had landed on Earth. Bee and I hung out a lot, I would actually get up the same time Sam would and get ready. Because once he was in school Bee and I went rolling the streets together. The day after the Autobots left we ran into a robber who tried to rob me…well he had other plans after Bee showed him what would happen if he even dared touch me. The man went running away yelling giant alien robot.

When Bee and I came out of the alley way he was getting loaded up into a police car to be taken to a mental hospital. I guess it served him right for what he did. If truth be told, life just wasn't the same without the Autobots. I really missed them all. I was hoping they would be back soon, but if the time came we would all know. Bee would get a transmission from Optimus or Ironhide to do something. But since I was only going to be here for the summer and summers go by very fast.

Mikaela and Sam's relationship was getting more interesting the more I was around. I sighed knowing I was the unlucky one in the family to not have a boyfriend but when you have giant alien robots with you that loneliness disappears and you have a time of your life. I have actually done a lot of dangerous stuff in the past week with Bee that Sam doesn't even know about. Bee and I are keeping it secret.

"So Bee what are we going to do today?" I asked him as he took control of the wheel and started driving off.

The radio turned and a song by KISS came on. "I wanna rock and roll all nite! And party every day!"

"You know that sounds so much fun Bee…but right now I don't know Sam's at school and we can't rock and roll all night with them in the house? Or can we party at your place?" Bee started chuckling and I couldn't help but laugh too. We had grown close since the Autobots had left. "Any news from Optimus and Ironhide Bee?"

Bee was silent and then an army's voice came on, "No sir!"

"Okay just checking. I'm really starting to worry about them." I could feel the seatbelt slowly get tighter as if Bee himself was trying to give me a hug. I smiled at Bee for trying to do his best to keep me happy. I know he wanted me to be happy and so because of him I would try my best. "Okay Bee what do you want to do today?" Bee roared his engine and went speeding down the road. I couldn't help but laugh and enjoy the ride. I had never been in a car in the driver's seat where I didn't have to worry about driving!

Bee rolled down the window and I felt my hair blowing outside the car in the breeze. I looked down to see how fast we were going and saw we were going sixty miles per hour in a thirty-five mile zone. "Hey Bee don't you think we should slow down a little bit?"

Instead of slowing down Bee started to go faster. I looked behind us and saw that a cop car with its lights on were following us. _Oh shit. We're in trouble. No I'm in trouble._ I had always been afraid of being pulled over by the cops but Bee wouldn't let up. "Bee we need to stop, we have a cop car on our tail!"

I could tell Bee was having a hard time conveying to me what was going on and then I heard him speak. "Barricade."

"There isn't a barricade near us. Just pull over and we'll be fine I hope." I replied.

Bee spoke again, "Barricade is behind us, Decepticon." That was when I realized that the car behind us was a Decepticon known as Barricade. I sunk down low I couldn't show fear but damn I was in an alien robot with a bad alien robot behind us.

"Okay Bee what are we going to do?" I asked terrified of what was going to happen. Bee suddenly stopped and literally threw me out of the car. "Ouch! That hurt you know!" Bee transformed in front of my eyes and Barricade did the same. Barricade said something in Cybertronian I couldn't even understand it. I should really ask the Autobots to teach me to speak and read Cybertronian. The two got into a huge battle fists swinging cannons going off. It was unbelievable! Yeah…at that moment I had came to a conclusion. There was no way in hell I was going to be fighting a Decepticon any time soon.

I ran to hide out. I wanted to help Bee but I couldn't do anything even if I wanted to. Barricade hit a striking blow that threw Bumblebee off his feet and got hit again and again. "Bumblebee!" I cried out. I knew it was a foolish thing to do but Bee the Autobot whom I was with was in trouble and I had to be the distraction to maybe get Bee up on his feet. Barricade had heard my cry and started laughing.

"Bumblebee…I don't understand your likeness for humans. They're just overgrown insects on this planet that need to be squished." Barricade grumbled. He started walking towards me and I saw Bee doing nothing. His optics weren't shining at all. The first thing that popped into my head was that Barricade had killed him. Feeling tears running down my cheeks I looked up at the Decepticon who had his foot raised right above me. I put my game face on and ran to his feet and started practicing all the moves Ironhide and Optimus had taught me.

This just irritated Barricade to no tomorrow. Growling he picked me up and I just glared at him. I was terrified but the adrenaline pumping through my veins kept me strong. "Any last words fleshling?" Barricade asked.

"Uh let me see…put me down and I can get my list." I replied sarcastically. Barricade didn't like this at all. Well I had lived a good life and enjoyed it to the very end. At least I thought it was the end. A sword came out of nowhere and hit Barricade's arm. Barricade cried out in pain and released me in the air. I didn't fall far until I fell into metal hands I looked up and there was Ironhide.

"Man, am I glad to see you!" I exclaimed through my gasping of air. Ironhide growled and I knew that we were in trouble…Bee and I at least. I looked behind Ironhide and saw more Autobots fighting against Barricade tearing him apart left and right. Autobots I had never seen before. I guess they got the new recruits after all. There plunging a sword through Barricade was Optimus Prime. I had never really focused on him a lot since we first met. Ironhide and I were always hanging out and having a great time.

Optimus was one of the most peaceful Autobots I knew and here he was stabbing a Decepticon with a sword killing him. My heart was suddenly racing with something I hadn't felt before but quickly shook it off. "Jess are you okay?" Ironhide spoke.

"I'm fine…just shaking off what happened…with Barricade…that was scary." I spoke covering up my actions with something believable. Ironhide stood up and walked to the rest of the Autobots. Optimus walked towards us and picked me up out of Ironhide's hand.

"Jessica, are you okay? Did Barricade hurt you in any way?" Before I could answer anything Ratchet was over to me and scanning my whole body.

"Hey! Don't look places you don't need to its freaky! And I'm fine Optimus, I'm perfectly fine. He didn't really do anything really. You guys came just in time. But I don't know about Bee." I spoke looking over at Bee still on the ground." He fought to protect me and I couldn't do anything…I felt so horrible watching him fight and get beat up."

Ratchet walked over to him and bent down and did a scan on Bumblebee. Bee looked up at him and slowly got up. Ratchet activated a laser to Bee's neck and zapped him for a second. He made some whining sounds. Optimus walked over to Bumblebee and helped him up with his free arm. "We are a bit rusty for we haven't battle Decepticons in a little while. I don't blame you Bee things happen."

Bee looked at me with sadness in his eyes. I could tell he felt guilty for what had happened back there. I walked to the edge of Optimus's hand and touched Bee's face and whispered, "It's okay Bee. If it weren't for you I'd be dead right now. That Decepticon knew were Sam lived. You were great out there." I then gently kissed him on his metal cheek. Bee looked at me still. Those eyes killing me to my core, then I remembered we needed to pick up Sam. "Hey Bee we still need to pick up Sam!"

That took Bee's mind off of things and quickly transformed. Optimus sat me down next to Bee and I hopped in. We took off away from the Autobots and towards Sam's school. It was quiet as we drove through town to pick up Sam. I knew Bee still felt bad about what happened. I could have easily died. But he could have easily died if I hadn't done what I did and I couldn't have risked that.

"It'll be okay Bee. If I hadn't done what I did you would have died. I couldn't have let that happen. I just don't want you to keep blaming yourself." I stroked the leather interior a little and heard Bee start purring under my touch. That was a very good sign that he was slowly forgetting and moving on. We pulled up to the school and there was Sam and Mikaela waiting for us.

"What took you guys so long?" asked Sam.

"We ran into old enemies." I replied and let the two in the backseat.

"Why don't I get to drive and Mikaela sit in the front and you sit in the back?" Sam whined.

I turned around to Sam just as Bee started driving off. "Well first off I've been driving the whole day and I'm the oldest. I don't have this nice of a car at home may I remind you."

Sam sighed and Mikaela just laughed. I looked in the mirror to see them cuddling up and closing their eyes. I smiled an evil smile and whispered something to Bee who quickly got the message and turned up his radio and started blasting, "I was made for loving you baby, You were made for loving me! I can't get enough of you baby, can you get enough of me tonight."

"Bee!" Sam yelled and I just started laughing. The car started shake a little with Bee's quiet laughter. Sam looked at me and said, "You put him up to this didn't you?"

I sighed and replied, "Guilty as charged." Mikaela didn't look too happy but still I could see she was laughing in her eyes. Sam was about to get in the front and get after me. "Hey I'm driving here."

"No you're not Bee is." Sam growled. I let go of the steering wheel and we started going every which way. Bee was not in control. "Okay you are driving continue driving please I don't feel like dying today."

"You know Bee wouldn't allow you to die. He would do something before that would even be a possibility." I replied and patted his dashboard. Bee made a purring sound from deep within and we continued driving home listening to old music that Sam and Mikaela hated. I didn't see how they hated it. Older music was better than today's music…okay not all of today's music wasn't bad. 'Bad Romance' by Lady Gaga was probably my new favorite song.

We pulled into Sam's driveway where the Autobots were parked. "Well I guess they didn't want to call us to tell us they were on their way home." Sam spoke.

I looked at the Autobots and only saw Optimus, Ironhide and Ratchet. The rest weren't here at all. The new Autobots had to go through a debriefing I guessed for being aliens to the country and planet after all. We all out of out Bumblebee and started walking to the house, but I stopped and looked over at the Autobots. "Hey I'll catch you later going to go to the Autobots."

"Do you have a boyfriend Jess?" teased Sam.

I took that in great offense and replied, "NO! Unlike you who get to stay with these beings I don't. I'm only here for the summer may I remind you and then I go back to Julliard. It's not as easy as it sounds."

"Oh like playing the piano is so hard." Sam sighed. I ran up to him and he cringed, "Okay…maybe playing the piano is harder than it looks!"

"That's what I thought. Though once you get the hang of it, it is quite simple. Just hate the scales I should show you sometime." I replied and started my way back to the Autobots." When I walked over to them I could see Ironhide shaking. Probably because he was laughing at what happened between me and Sam.

"Okay so where are the other Autobots that I saw earlier?" I asked Optimus ignoring Ironhide. Optimus opened his door so I could get in his cab. Next thing I knew we were driving off. "Uh, I didn't know we were going for a drive."

Optimus finally spoke once we were away from the house his deep voice resonating the cab. "The other Autobots are with the military, they have to be accounted for by your government and made sure they are here to help your race."

"Why do you not want Sam, or Mikaela knowing about them yet? It's kinda…weird I mean when you guys landed you searched out for Sam and now you're hiding them from him?" I replied making a face.

"We are not hiding the Autobots from Sam or Mikaela. We haven't spoken to them yet. If I recall you were the one who walked over to us and they went inside."

"But why did we have to go on this drive?" I asked still confused about the whole thing.

"I have assigned you one of the new Autobots to be your guardian, his name is Sideswipe." Optimus informed me.

"Sideswipe? Well what about you or Ironhide? Hell even Ratchet? Nothing against Sideswipe but I haven't even really been able to meet the guy." I replied. Optimus just laughed making me vibrate in the seat. "Do you think this is funny?"

Optimus stopped his silent chuckle and said, "Ironhide is already assigned to the Lennox Family and Ratchet is not a warrior but a medical officer. I have to make sure there is no Decepticon in the area. Sideswipe is one of my best soldiers and will protect you at all costs."

"Are there any females?" I asked hoping there was at least one. There couldn't just be all males.

"There are three, Elita One, Arcee, and Chromia. But they are motorcycles and not that I don't trust them nor you, but I would feel better if you had Sideswipe who actually has a lot of protection." Optimus explained. During this time I really wished I hadn't met the Autobots. Optimus was way over protective.

"Any other Autobots?" I asked.

"There are three others. One is a medic, and the other two are twins. I would feel better if Sideswipe was your guardian." I was quiet when he spoke disappointed I couldn't have one of the females as my protector. "You will meet them soon and you'll understand why I have assigned Sideswipe to you."

I sat there silent. Wasn't too pleased of what was going on, but I couldn't really say anything. Optimus went into a parking lot and turned around to start heading back to the Witwicky's place. It was quiet in the cab…too quiet and I thought I was going to go insane with this silence. "Optimus…when do I meet Sideswipe?"

"They'll be on their way in a few days after they are done checking in with your government." Optimus replied as he pulled into Uncle Ron's driveway. Once Optimus had turned off his engine I slowly climbed out of his cab and walked towards the house.

"Jessie! Where have you been! You came home with Sam and Mikaela in Bumblebee but then you went off with Optimus!" Aunt Judy exclaimed.

"We just needed to talk a little bit and he decided to take me on a little drive. We weren't gone that long Aunt Judy." I sighed. She freaked out way too much. I loved her to death but sometimes she just needed to take it down a notch…okay maybe more than a notch more like a hundred notches. "Aunt Judy nothing would have happened I was with the Autobot leader. He would have kicked the person's butt."

I could hear Sam in the house with Mikaela laughing. I would have to teach them a lesson about eve's dropping. That's not a very nice thing to do. Aunt Judy finally calmed down and I was able to walk in the house without being checked head to toe for bruises. I walked up the stairs to Sam's room and heard Mikaela and Sam snickering. Apparently they didn't know I was outside his room listening to them and finally decided to come out of my hiding. "You know it's not right to eves drop on people."

Sam and Mikaela looked at me with shock and looked at the windows they were open, sure they had to hear me but it's very easy to listen through closed windows as long as there isn't anything going on. Believe me I've done it before and found out what I was getting for my birthday way in advance. I stood there in the door way with my arms crossed. Neither one of them knew what to say. Then we heard metal shifting outside and Ironhide's head outside the window.

"Hey Hide." I spoke walking towards the window.

"Hey Jess how's it going besides catching the loves birds." Ironhide smirked looking at Sam and Mikaela whose faces were turning red. I had to laugh at his comment. What? It was my turn to laugh, call it even.

"Going well I guess I'll let these two off easy not like it was anything important that Aunt Judy was worried about. She needs to calm down a little bit, gets annoying after a while." I whispered.

"Gets you annoyed? I've had to listen to her complain non-stop since I've landed on this planet." Ironhide replied. I couldn't help but laugh at that. Ironhide was just too amazing. He was probably one of my favorites so far. I was still sad that he wasn't my guardian. But we would have to see how Sideswipe would be. Ironhide looked at the clock inside and then looked at me and said, "You you go to sleep, it's getting late for you humans."

I turned around and looked at the clock and made a face, "Come on Ironhide it's only past ten. The other night I went to bed early was because I had to get used to the time zone. But I'm perfectly fine." Ironhide sniffed the air around me to make sure. Why did he have to do that? I felt so…violated. Even if he was just sniffing he could smell fear and other stuff I will not mention.

"Fine you seem fully functional." Ironhide grumbled not being told he was wrong. I had to laugh at the bot and patted his nose.

"Do I look like one of your rodents?" He asked irritated.

Deciding to be a smart ass I simply replied, "Yes, you have a nose of one! So cute." I made my voice high and squeaky…very annoying. He gave me the look of death and I couldn't help but laugh. Sam looked at me like I was crazy.

"You think that face is funny?" he squeaked.

"Yes, I think it is quite funny. Sorry Ironhide but your look just doesn't work on me." I laughed. He looked at me in shock couldn't actually believe that I thought Ironhide's face was funny.

* * *

**I woke up from remembering the past to see where we were. I was laying outside on dirt and there was Sam, Mikaela and Leo with the twins and Bumblebee. I remembered all of them and wished for the old times to come back again. It took me so long to warm up to Optimus but once we were together nothing stopped us.**

**"Are you okay Jessica?" Mudflap asked.**

**"No , she's not okay Mudflap!" yelled Skids hitting him on the head, "She just lost the only being she loved."**

**I looked up at them I know they weren't trying to bring me down lower than what I was already feeling but I wanted to go somewhere to be alone. Slowly getting up I started walking away.**

**"Jess…" Sam started but Mikaela just made him stopped I really appreciated that. I mean I know they were concerned about what was going on and what had just happened but I wanted to be alone, just try to picture Optimus as much as I could. Closing my eyes I could see his optics, feel his touch and hear his voice like it had never happened, it was as though he was right next to me at that very moment.**

* * *

Okay at the end was where we returned to the present after Optimus has been killed by Megatron. I hope you're enjoying how this story is going and again I'm sorry for the long wait. I hope to update again sometime soon. Please review!


	4. What's Going on Here?

Okay I want to appologize for everyone for the very, very, very long delay on this story. With college going and writers block going on with other stories it has been hard, but working with this story again was amazing. I missed this story a lot. But enough of me talking and I hope you enjoy this chapter its pretty long so enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3  
What's Going on Here?

It had been a week since the Autobots had left to see the new Autobots who had landed on Earth. Bee and I hung out a lot, I would actually get up the same time Sam would and get ready. Because once he was in school Bee and I went rolling the streets together. The day after the Autobots left we ran into a robber who tried to rob me…well he had other plans after Bee showed him what would happen if he even dared touch me. The man went running away yelling giant alien robot.

When Bee and I came out of the alley way he was getting loaded up into a police car to be taken to a mental hospital. I guess it served him right for what he did. If truth be told, life just wasn't the same without the Autobots. I really missed them all. I was hoping they would be back soon, but if the time came we would all know. Bee would get a transmission from Optimus or Ironhide to do something. But since I was only going to be here for the summer and summers go by very fast.

Mikaela and Sam's relationship was getting more interesting the more I was around. I sighed knowing I was the unlucky one in the family to not have a boyfriend but when you have giant alien robots with you that loneliness disappears and you have a time of your life. I have actually done a lot of dangerous stuff in the past week with Bee that Sam doesn't even know about. Bee and I are keeping it secret.

"So Bee what are we going to do today?" I asked him as he took control of the wheel and started driving off.

The radio turned and a song by KISS came on. "I wanna rock and roll all nite! And party every day!"

"You know that sounds so much fun Bee…but right now I don't know Sam's at school and we can't rock and roll all night with them in the house? Or can we party at your place?" Bee started chuckling and I couldn't help but laugh too. We had grown close since the Autobots had left. "Any news from Optimus and Ironhide Bee?"

Bee was silent and then an army's voice came on, "No sir!"

"Okay just checking. I'm really starting to worry about them." I could feel the seatbelt slowly get tighter as if Bee himself was trying to give me a hug. I smiled at Bee for trying to do his best to keep me happy. I know he wanted me to be happy and so because of him I would try my best. "Okay Bee what do you want to do today?" Bee roared his engine and went speeding down the road. I couldn't help but laugh and enjoy the ride. I had never been in a car in the driver's seat where I didn't have to worry about driving!

Bee rolled down the window and I felt my hair blowing outside the car in the breeze. I looked down to see how fast we were going and saw we were going sixty miles per hour in a thirty-five mile zone. "Hey Bee don't you think we should slow down a little bit?"

Instead of slowing down Bee started to go faster. I looked behind us and saw that a cop car with its lights on were following us. _Oh shit. We're in trouble. No I'm in trouble._ I had always been afraid of being pulled over by the cops but Bee wouldn't let up. "Bee we need to stop, we have a cop car on our tail!"

I could tell Bee was having a hard time conveying to me what was going on and then I heard him speak. "Barricade."

"There isn't a barricade near us. Just pull over and we'll be fine I hope." I replied.

Bee spoke again, "Barricade is behind us, Decepticon." That was when I realized that the car behind us was a Decepticon known as Barricade. I sunk down low I couldn't show fear but damn I was in an alien robot with a bad alien robot behind us.

"Okay Bee what are we going to do?" I asked terrified of what was going to happen. Bee suddenly stopped and literally threw me out of the car. "Ouch! That hurt you know!" Bee transformed in front of my eyes and Barricade did the same. Barricade said something in Cybertronian I couldn't even understand it. I should really ask the Autobots to teach me to speak and read Cybertronian. The two got into a huge battle fists swinging cannons going off. It was unbelievable! Yeah…at that moment I had came to a conclusion. There was no way in hell I was going to be fighting a Decepticon any time soon.

I ran to hide out. I wanted to help Bee but I couldn't do anything even if I wanted to. Barricade hit a striking blow that threw Bumblebee off his feet and got hit again and again. "Bumblebee!" I cried out. I knew it was a foolish thing to do but Bee the Autobot whom I was with was in trouble and I had to be the distraction to maybe get Bee up on his feet. Barricade had heard my cry and started laughing.

"Bumblebee…I don't understand your likeness for humans. They're just overgrown insects on this planet that need to be squished." Barricade grumbled. He started walking towards me and I saw Bee doing nothing. His optics weren't shining at all. The first thing that popped into my head was that Barricade had killed him. Feeling tears running down my cheeks I looked up at the Decepticon who had his foot raised right above me. I put my game face on and ran to his feet and started practicing all the moves Ironhide and Optimus had taught me.

This just irritated Barricade to no tomorrow. Growling he picked me up and I just glared at him. I was terrified but the adrenaline pumping through my veins kept me strong. "Any last words fleshling?" Barricade asked.

"Uh let me see…put me down and I can get my list." I replied sarcastically. Barricade didn't like this at all. Well I had lived a good life and enjoyed it to the very end. At least I thought it was the end. A sword came out of nowhere and hit Barricade's arm. Barricade cried out in pain and released me in the air. I didn't fall far until I fell into metal hands I looked up and there was Ironhide.

"Man, am I glad to see you!" I exclaimed through my gasping of air. Ironhide growled and I knew that we were in trouble…Bee and I at least. I looked behind Ironhide and saw more Autobots fighting against Barricade tearing him apart left and right. Autobots I had never seen before. I guess they got the new recruits after all. There plunging a sword through Barricade was Optimus Prime. I had never really focused on him a lot since we first met. Ironhide and I were always hanging out and having a great time.

Optimus was one of the most peaceful Autobots I knew and here he was stabbing a Decepticon with a sword killing him. My heart was suddenly racing with something I hadn't felt before but quickly shook it off. "Jess are you okay?" Ironhide spoke.

"I'm fine…just shaking off what happened…with Barricade…that was scary." I spoke covering up my actions with something believable. Ironhide stood up and walked to the rest of the Autobots. Optimus walked towards us and picked me up out of Ironhide's hand.

"Jessica, are you okay? Did Barricade hurt you in any way?" Before I could answer anything Ratchet was over to me and scanning my whole body.

"Hey! Don't look places you don't need to its freaky! And I'm fine Optimus, I'm perfectly fine. He didn't really do anything really. You guys came just in time. But I don't know about Bee." I spoke looking over at Bee still on the ground." He fought to protect me and I couldn't do anything…I felt so horrible watching him fight and get beat up."

Ratchet walked over to him and bent down and did a scan on Bumblebee. Bee looked up at him and slowly got up. Ratchet activated a laser to Bee's neck and zapped him for a second. He made some whining sounds. Optimus walked over to Bumblebee and helped him up with his free arm. "We are a bit rusty for we haven't battle Decepticons in a little while. I don't blame you Bee things happen."

Bee looked at me with sadness in his eyes. I could tell he felt guilty for what had happened back there. I walked to the edge of Optimus's hand and touched Bee's face and whispered, "It's okay Bee. If it weren't for you I'd be dead right now. That Decepticon knew were Sam lived. You were great out there." I then gently kissed him on his metal cheek. Bee looked at me still. Those eyes killing me to my core, then I remembered we needed to pick up Sam. "Hey Bee we still need to pick up Sam!"

That took Bee's mind off of things and quickly transformed. Optimus sat me down next to Bee and I hopped in. We took off away from the Autobots and towards Sam's school. It was quiet as we drove through town to pick up Sam. I knew Bee still felt bad about what happened. I could have easily died. But he could have easily died if I hadn't done what I did and I couldn't have risked that.

"It'll be okay Bee. If I hadn't done what I did you would have died. I couldn't have let that happen. I just don't want you to keep blaming yourself." I stroked the leather interior a little and heard Bee start purring under my touch. That was a very good sign that he was slowly forgetting and moving on. We pulled up to the school and there was Sam and Mikaela waiting for us.

"What took you guys so long?" asked Sam.

"We ran into old enemies." I replied and let the two in the backseat.

"Why don't I get to drive and Mikaela sit in the front and you sit in the back?" Sam whined.

I turned around to Sam just as Bee started driving off. "Well first off I've been driving the whole day and I'm the oldest. I don't have this nice of a car at home may I remind you."

Sam sighed and Mikaela just laughed. I looked in the mirror to see them cuddling up and closing their eyes. I smiled an evil smile and whispered something to Bee who quickly got the message and turned up his radio and started blasting, "I was made for loving you baby, You were made for loving me! I can't get enough of you baby, can you get enough of me tonight."

"Bee!" Sam yelled and I just started laughing. The car started shake a little with Bee's quiet laughter. Sam looked at me and said, "You put him up to this didn't you?"

I sighed and replied, "Guilty as charged." Mikaela didn't look too happy but still I could see she was laughing in her eyes. Sam was about to get in the front and get after me. "Hey I'm driving here."

"No you're not Bee is." Sam growled. I let go of the steering wheel and we started going every which way. Bee was not in control. "Okay you are driving continue driving please I don't feel like dying today."

"You know Bee wouldn't allow you to die. He would do something before that would even be a possibility." I replied and patted his dashboard. Bee made a purring sound from deep within and we continued driving home listening to old music that Sam and Mikaela hated. I didn't see how they hated it. Older music was better than today's music…okay not all of today's music wasn't bad. 'Bad Romance' by Lady Gaga was probably my new favorite song.

We pulled into Sam's driveway where the Autobots were parked. "Well I guess they didn't want to call us to tell us they were on their way home." Sam spoke.

I looked at the Autobots and only saw Optimus, Ironhide and Ratchet. The rest weren't here at all. The new Autobots had to go through a debriefing I guessed for being aliens to the country and planet after all. We all out of out Bumblebee and started walking to the house, but I stopped and looked over at the Autobots. "Hey I'll catch you later going to go to the Autobots."

"Do you have a boyfriend Jess?" teased Sam.

I took that in great offense and replied, "NO! Unlike you who get to stay with these beings I don't. I'm only here for the summer may I remind you and then I go back to Julliard. It's not as easy as it sounds."

"Oh like playing the piano is so hard." Sam sighed. I ran up to him and he cringed, "Okay…maybe playing the piano is harder than it looks!"

"That's what I thought. Though once you get the hang of it, it is quite simple. Just hate the scales I should show you sometime." I replied and started my way back to the Autobots." When I walked over to them I could see Ironhide shaking. Probably because he was laughing at what happened between me and Sam.

"Okay so where are the other Autobots that I saw earlier?" I asked Optimus ignoring Ironhide. Optimus opened his door so I could get in his cab. Next thing I knew we were driving off. "Uh, I didn't know we were going for a drive."

Optimus finally spoke once we were away from the house his deep voice resonating the cab. "The other Autobots are with the military, they have to be accounted for by your government and made sure they are here to help your race."

"Why do you not want Sam, or Mikaela knowing about them yet? It's kinda…weird I mean when you guys landed you searched out for Sam and now you're hiding them from him?" I replied making a face.

"We are not hiding the Autobots from Sam or Mikaela. We haven't spoken to them yet. If I recall you were the one who walked over to us and they went inside."

"But why did we have to go on this drive?" I asked still confused about the whole thing.

"I have assigned you one of the new Autobots to be your guardian, his name is Sideswipe." Optimus informed me.

"Sideswipe? Well what about you or Ironhide? Hell even Ratchet? Nothing against Sideswipe but I haven't even really been able to meet the guy." I replied. Optimus just laughed making me vibrate in the seat. "Do you think this is funny?"

Optimus stopped his silent chuckle and said, "Ironhide is already assigned to the Lennox Family and Ratchet is not a warrior but a medical officer. I have to make sure there is no Decepticon in the area. Sideswipe is one of my best soldiers and will protect you at all costs."

"Are there any females?" I asked hoping there was at least one. There couldn't just be all males.

"There are three, Elita One, Arcee, and Chromia. But they are motorcycles and not that I don't trust them nor you, but I would feel better if you had Sideswipe who actually has a lot of protection." Optimus explained. During this time I really wished I hadn't met the Autobots. Optimus was way over protective.

"Any other Autobots?" I asked.

"There are three others. One is a medic, and the other two are twins. I would feel better if Sideswipe was your guardian." I was quiet when he spoke disappointed I couldn't have one of the females as my protector. "You will meet them soon and you'll understand why I have assigned Sideswipe to you."

I sat there silent. Wasn't too pleased of what was going on, but I couldn't really say anything. Optimus went into a parking lot and turned around to start heading back to the Witwicky's place. It was quiet in the cab…too quiet and I thought I was going to go insane with this silence. "Optimus…when do I meet Sideswipe?"

"They'll be on their way in a few days after they are done checking in with your government." Optimus replied as he pulled into Uncle Ron's driveway. Once Optimus had turned off his engine I slowly climbed out of his cab and walked towards the house.

"Jessie! Where have you been!? You came home with Sam and Mikaela in Bumblebee but then you went off with Optimus!" Aunt Judy exclaimed.

"We just needed to talk a little bit and he decided to take me on a little drive. We weren't gone that long Aunt Judy." I sighed. She freaked out way too much. I loved her to death but sometimes she just needed to take it down a notch…okay maybe more than a notch more like a hundred notches. "Aunt Judy nothing would have happened I was with the Autobot leader. He would have kicked the person's butt."

I could hear Sam in the house with Mikaela laughing. I would have to teach them a lesson about eve's dropping. That's not a very nice thing to do. Aunt Judy finally calmed down and I was able to walk in the house without being checked head to toe for bruises. I walked up the stairs to Sam's room and heard Mikaela and Sam snickering. Apparently they didn't know I was outside his room listening to them and finally decided to come out of my hiding. "You know it's not right to eves drop on people."

Sam and Mikaela looked at me with shock and looked at the windows they were open, sure they had to hear me but it's very easy to listen through closed windows as long as there isn't anything going on. Believe me I've done it before and found out what I was getting for my birthday way in advance. I stood there in the door way with my arms crossed. Neither one of them knew what to say. Then we heard metal shifting outside and Ironhide's head outside the window.

"Hey Hide." I spoke walking towards the window.

"Hey Jess how's it going besides catching the loves birds." Ironhide smirked looking at Sam and Mikaela whose faces were turning red. I had to laugh at his comment. What? It was my turn to laugh, call it even.

"Going well I guess I'll let these two off easy not like it was anything important that Aunt Judy was worried about. She needs to calm down a little bit, gets annoying after a while." I whispered.

"Gets you annoyed? I've had to listen to her complain non-stop since I've landed on this planet." Ironhide replied. I couldn't help but laugh at that. Ironhide was just too amazing. He was probably one of my favorites so far. I was still sad that he wasn't my guardian. But we would have to see how Sideswipe would be. Ironhide looked at the clock inside and then looked at me and said, "You you go to sleep, it's getting late for you humans."

I turned around and looked at the clock and made a face, "Come on Ironhide it's only past ten. The other night I went to bed early was because I had to get used to the time zone. But I'm perfectly fine." Ironhide sniffed the air around me to make sure. Why did he have to do that? I felt so…violated. Even if he was just sniffing he could smell fear and other stuff I will not mention.

"Fine you seem fully functional." Ironhide grumbled not being told he was wrong. I had to laugh at the bot and patted his nose.

"Do I look like one of your rodents?" He asked irritated.

Deciding to be a smart ass I simply replied, "Yes, you have a nose of one! So cute." I made my voice high and squeaky…very annoying. He gave me the look of death and I couldn't help but laugh. Sam looked at me like I was crazy.

"You think that face is funny?" he squeaked.

"Yes, I think it is quite funny. Sorry Ironhide but your look just doesn't work on me." I laughed. He looked at me in shock couldn't actually believe that I thought Ironhide's face was funny.

* * *

I woke up from remembering the past to see where we were. I was laying outside on dirt and there was Sam, Mikaela and Leo with the twins and Bumblebee. I remembered all of them and wished for the old times to come back again. It took me so long to warm up to Optimus but once we were together nothing stopped us.

"Are you okay Jessica?" Mudflap asked.

"No , she's not okay Mudflap!" yelled Skids hitting him on the head, "She just lost the only being she loved."

I looked up at them I know they weren't trying to bring me down lower than what I was already feeling but I wanted to go somewhere to be alone. Slowly getting up I started walking away.

"Jess…" Sam started but Mikaela just made him stopped I really appreciated that. I mean I know they were concerned about what was going on and what had just happened but I wanted to be alone, just try to picture Optimus as much as I could. Closing my eyes I could see his optics, feel his touch and hear his voice like it had never happened, it was as though he was right next to me at that very moment.

* * *

Okay at the end was where we returned to the present after Optimus has been killed by Megatron. I hope you're enjoying how this story is going and again I'm sorry for the long wait. I hope to update again sometime soon. Please review!


	5. Becoming close

AU: I am so sorry for not uploading this much sooner. I know I haven't updated in a very long time and I can't appologize enough for it. Here is the fourth chapter for Till Death Do Us Part, and I hope you guys enjoy. Again sorry for the delay, I blame it on school, getting into my major classes and its a lot of science and math classes.

* * *

Chapter 4

Becoming close

Finding my own place to hide out I leaned over and put my head on my knees. Optimus was the only thing I could think of and how I will never be able to see him again nearly killed the core of my being. Closing my eyes I saw his bright blue optics just looking down at me, my heart nearly leaped as I started to remember, remember how we started to grow a bond. A bond no one could possibly have between two alien species.

When I had gone to bed last night it ended up being around one in the morning Optimus got mad at Ironhide for keeping me up so late. I had a hard time not laughing while Ironhide got in trouble because I didn't want to go to bed. Though it was after that I suddenly felt drowsy, yawning and stretching I laid down on the grass feeling the sandman's magic working on me quickly. "Jess, you can't sleep out here."

"Hmm?" was all I could reply. I was so tired and didn't realize this. I've only been like this a couple other times when I was studying one night wide awake and next thing I knew my alarm was going off and I had fallen asleep with my head on my bed and my notes on my desk.

"Ironhide, I'll take her." Optimus whispered. Half sleeping and half sort of awake I felt Optimus's fingers gently wrap around me and lifted me up. After that I don't remember what happened only that I woke up in a bed somewhere, where I wasn't accustomed to.

"Where am I?" I yawned as I stretched.

"You're fine, I couldn't get you in the house and everyone was sleeping so I transformed and made sure you slept on the cot back in the cab." Optimus replied, his voice resonating through the whole cab.

Slowly getting up I walked to the front and looked around where we were, we were still at Aunt Judy's and Uncle Ron's place which was a very good thing I don't think I could handle being yelled at again. "Jessie! Jessie where are you!" Aunt Judy was yelling all over the house, I thought too soon. Sighing I jumped out of Optimus's cab and started running to the house.

"I'm out here Aunt Judy!" I yelled as I ran to the back door. When she opened it I had just made it to the door. She looked at the back yard and saw the Autobots standing there. "I was with the Autobots; I fell asleep last night so Optimus made sure I was safe. Don't believe me ask Optimus."

"I believe you Jessie…you just need to stop scaring me like this." She replied and hugged me. I slowly put my arms around her giving her a hug. I hated it when she was like this.

"Hey Aunt Judy, I'm going to stay out here with the Autobots some more."

"Haven't you already spent enough time with them? I mean you basically slept with them last night." She replied shocked that I even dare ask such a thing. "At least eat breakfast first please then you can go outside."

Giving in to coming into the house I ate some cereal and when I was about to go outside Aunt Judy yelled at me to take a shower and put some new clothes on. I knew the Autobots were listening and I knew that Ironhide would say something when I would walk out of the house. Sighing I did everything as I was told, but I didn't dry my hair, I mean I was just going to be in the backyard.

When I was done I sneaked out of the house and ran to the back and just as I suspected Ironhide made a remark, "So what happened to the Jess who didn't take crap from anyone?"

I looked up at him and glared, "When it comes to family I listen unlike some people who are too stubborn to listen."

He looked down at me and glared; we were having a staring contest until Sideswipe came over and knocked Ironhide on the head. "Hey 'Hide how are you?"

Ironhide looked over at Sideswipe and just glared, I laughed at this until Ironhide looked down at me again with the same angry eyes. I started backing up until I bumped into something hard. I turned around and looked up and saw Optimus. Quickly I ran around his foot and hid behind his leg. All the Autobots saw this which really truly embarrassed the hell out of me. I had this bad ass persona and here I was hiding from Ironhide.

"So now you're scared of me. It was about time you're afraid of me." Ironhide smiled an evilly.

I walked out from behind Optimus's leg and walked up to him confidently and stepped both feet on his one foot. "Let me tell you something, you may want to scare me all the time and try to prove that you're bad ass, but I know that you hate lubricant and water so don't make me take out the big guns."

"You have big guns? Ha! You can really harm me." Ironhide replied cockily.

"Really…then explain the other day." I replied smiling. That caught Ironhide in his tracks. "That's what I thought."

With that said I jumped down off his foot and walked over to Optimus who bent down and laid his hand in front of me. I looked up at him and he spoke, his voice vibrating in my body, "Hop on; I've spoken to your aunt letting you know that you're going to be with me for the rest of the day. Sam and Mikaela are at school, Bumblebee as well, so I thought you should get away from the house."

"Okay." I replied and slowly climbed up onto his hand. His fingers curled slightly to create a wall so I wouldn't fall off on accident. He stood up to his full height and I stood up slowly looking around. The difference from Ironhide and Optimus was that Optimus was much taller than Ironhide and with being taller I got a better view. "Shouldn't you be in your alternate form? I mean we don't want to scare the neighbors."

Optimus just laughed and hunkered down and snuck into the woods. "There's a place out in the woods that is silent and the sun rays shines through the trees. I want to show you it."

"When have you been going out here? I've only seen you at the house." I replied confused.

Optimus just laughed and said, "I'm not always there Jess, you really have to open your eyes. Your planet is such a wonder to me and everyone else I can't help but look at it on my down time."

I smiled admiring his curiosity for the human race. An alien species here to protect us from the Decepticons, but also wants to learn more about the planet, he continued walking through the woods blocking branches so they wouldn't hit me and then we made it to the spot what he was talking about earlier. I couldn't help but admire all of the surroundings. He was right this place was beautiful.

"How…I can't believe this was here the whole time." I whispered. Optimus chuckled and walked over to a giant sycamore tree. Its roots were sticking out of the ground from all the weathering it had endured over the years. He bent down and put his hand on the ground and I walked off slowly and looked around everywhere. It was like walking into a different world that was full of peace. Butterflies flew past me as did birds. Every animal was making happy sounds, something humans didn't hear that often.

"I thought you would like this place." Optimus spoke softly.

"I can hear the music in my head beautiful music. I can compose music out here. Music comes so quickly if only I had my piano out here." I whispered. I suddenly felt a calming pressure on my back. I looked up and there was Optimus looking down at me smiling. In his other hand was a keyboard.

"I didn't forget you are attending Julliard playing the piano." He replied. I gently took the keyboard and turned it on and to my surprise it did. I saw a wire connecting to it going up Optimus's arm. "Let me hear your music."

I smiled up at him and started playing the piano slowly letting my fingers glide across the keys. I closed my eyes and played what I felt inside which seemed like to go on for hours which was only a few minutes. When I had finished my piece I opened my eyes and looked up and saw Optimus's optics closed and suddenly opened. "That was beautiful."

"Thanks." I replied looking up.

"How exactly do you compose music like that? It sounds like angels singing." Optimus whispered. I suddenly felt a burning sensation in my gut being around him. I slightly leaned into his hand feeling his touch helped the burning but not all the way.

"Are you okay?" He asked suddenly.

"Y-Yeah, why do you ask?"

"Well…not to but in your business, but your pheromone levels are jumping off the charts."

Right when he said that my face turned bright red and I quickly jumped up from the key board and went running to the tree. "Jess I'm sorry I said anything." I heard him saying behind me but I continued to the tree and started climbing up when he was walking over. When I got as high as I could go I found a hole and climbed into it and quickly got out of sight of light so, hopefully Optimus couldn't see me, but seeing that he was a giant robot from a different planet.

"I know you're here Jessie. You climbed up the tree, I saw you." He taunted as he walked around the tree.

I held my breath for a little bit as I watched a blue light enter the hole and then stopped. I looked down and saw my foot covered in a blue light. "Found you." He spoke quietly.

I stood up and slowly climbed out of the hole of the tree and confronted Optimus who was just standing there bending over slightly. "Did you have fun hiding from me?" He asked. His optics showed his amusement.

"I did actually, I know where I can hide…but I'll have to camouflage my heat so you or anyone else for that matter can read it." I replied.

He chuckled and plucked me out of the tree and set me on his shoulder. The area was just beautiful; you could lose yourself in a place like this. The music comes so easy for me here. I lost track of how long we stood there looking at everything, but by the time we regained our standing the sun was started to go down. Optimus turned on his lights and started walked through the woods. I had forgotten how far away we were from Aunt Judy's and Uncle Ron's house, but it felt like we were far from everyone.

We were still in the woods when the sun fully had set beneath the horizon and that's when night seemed to come alive. Owls awoke from their daily slumber to go hunting for food; raccoons were out scurrying around on the ground. Bats flew through the night screeching. I leaned against Optimus's neck as I watched the woods come to life.

"Your world is truly fascinating." Optimus whispered watching the animals awake.

"Yes it is. I love it. I wish people would stop building the cities and just see what nature can give us." I replied.

I felt my eye lids grow heavy from the excitement of the day. All I heard were the animal noises and Optimus walking, trying not to kill anything on the ground and then I heard nothing. Everything was silence.

I woke up the next morning to find myself in a cot again in a cab. This time I knew where I was and didn't have to worry. Slowly getting up I walked to the front seats and looked where we were. I was expecting to see Aunt Judy's house, but instead I saw nothing but trees. Sensing that Optimus was still resting I slowly climbed out of his cab and started to walk around seeing the surroundings. Then all of a sudden it hit me…I hadn't used the restroom since yesterday…quickly I ran into the brush to do my business hoping if Optimus woke up he wouldn't notice me missing, but a human has to do their business or else they could actually die from not letting out waste. It had been proven before when it was on the news once.

When I was done I came back into the clearing where I was before and stopped where I was. Standing in front of me was a wolf. I slowly started backing away, but the rest of the pack was with the leader. I mentally hit myself on the head because wolves are pack animals if you see one there is sure to be more. They had me surrounded, there really weren't many reports of wolf attacking people, but it had been recorded in the history. "Optimus!" I yelled at the top of my lungs and that's when everything got quiet including the wolves, and then there was a crash. A large tree fell near the wolves and I and Optimus had his cannon out ready to fire at anything.

The wolves started whining and ran off as fast as they could go. I quickly ran over to Optimus who picked me up in his hand and then gave me a dirty look. "Why did you leave and not tell me?"

"I wanted to let you rest, plus I had to do my human business and didn't feel the need to tell you. But I should be asking you why we're still in the woods. I thought we were going back to Aunt Judy's and Uncle Ron's place." I replied.

"It was getting late and I had to worry about you falling so I thought it was best to rest in the woods and we'll go to your aunt and uncle's place in the morning. And don't worry I'll tell them what happened so you won't have to do any explaining." Optimus replied.

"Thank goodness." I sighed in relief. I climbed up onto his shoulder and he started walking back to the house. It only took us around ten minutes to get there and when we did all hell broke loose. I quickly hid behind Optimus's head as Aunt Judy came running out of the house screaming.

"Where the hell have you two been! I've been worried sick! I thought Decepticons had ambushed you or you were spotted by the government and was a threat the city! What the hell!" Aunt Judy yelled.

"Judy, I'm sorry for the delay we got caught up in the woods. I am still exploring your world and lost track of time. I thought it was best if Jess and I stayed the night in the woods before we came back home. It was very late and she had fallen asleep on my shoulder." Optimus explained. The two talked for what seemed like an hour before Aunt Judy calmed down. After they were done Uncle Ron came out and dragged Judy away telling her that I was an adult and that she didn't have to keep doing this to me."

Today was Saturday so once my aunt and uncle went back inside my cousin Sam came out and Bee came driving out of the garage. "We heard the whole commotion." Sam spoke as he came forward giving me a sad look.

"How do you deal with her?" I asked, "I am an adult and here she is smothering me…I forgot what she was like and I don't know if that should be a good or bad thing."

"Now you know how I feel." Sam replied.

"So, are you guys out for the rest of the summer?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"Yes, very happy about that have the rest of the summer to relax, as long as Optimus and the rest of the Autobots don't have anything going on." He replied looking up at Optimus who in turn was looking down at him.

Bumblebee was in his robot form as was Ironhide, Ratchet, and Sideswipe. "Where have you been little lady?" asked Sideswipe, "I've been looking everywhere for you. I'm your protector! How can I protect you if you're not here?" He asked.

"Stand down Sideswipe; she was with me yesterday and last night." Optimus replied. Sideswipe didn't say anything, but just looked at me and then back to Optimus.

"Give me a warning next time because apparently someone told Judy and she's been getting up in my grill where you were and such." Sideswipe replied.

I felt sorry for the Autobot so I walked over to him and gave his large metal leg a hug. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm giving you a hug and I'm sorry to get you into trouble with Aunt Judy. By the end of the month we will be driving back to New York City and won't have to worry about someone yelling at us 24/7." I said.

Sideswipe chuckled and picked me up, then setting me down on his shoulder. I looked everywhere from the view. Again because he wasn't as tall as Ironhide or Optimus the view wasn't as great, but I wasn't going to tell him that. That would break his little spark.

"What did you and Optimus do?" Ironhide suddenly asked. I stood up on Sideswipe's should and jumped towards Ironhide. Ironhide didn't expect that and dove to catch me. I was laughing so hard seeing his face of shock. "DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN!" Ironhide yelled.

"But that was fun and you should have seen your face." I simply replied. Optimus was standing over Ironhide with optics of worry. Then his face grew stern…that wasn't good especially from Optimus. It was hard to get Optimus mad and today…he was quite upset with me. He reached his hand out to grab me and I made my escape from Ironhide's hand and ran to the Witwicky's house. I suddenly stopped knowing they would tell Aunt Judy and then she'd go all berserk on me and I surely didn't want that.

So before I got to the house I made a sharp turn and started running in the woods I heard them start cussing in Cybertronian, but I continued running not wanting to be caught. As I was running I came to a pond and decided if I wanted to be able to hide from the Autobots or Decepticons, I'd have to cover myself in mud just as Arnold Schwartzenegger did when he stared in the Predator. I jumped in the water and started covering myself with mud, once I was completely covered I continued running, I had to get to the place that Optimus showed me and get inside that tree because unlike the predator they were very intelligent beings and could see an animal with or without Infer-Red (IR).

When I finally got there I climbed up the tree the best I could without leaving a trail of mud behind. Once I got inside the tree I was finally able to catch my breath and just a little bit later I heard the whole gang come into the clearing. "Search everywhere for her especially that tree." Optimus's voice rang through the tree vibrating it.

"Optimus I got a heartbeat." Ratchet announced. I held my breath and waiting for someone to answer.

"Make sure it's a pace a human heartbeat would be." Optimus replied.

The ground shook as one of the Autobots came over to my hiding place and did a scan of the area. "There's no body signature, but there is a heartbeat inside." Ratchet said again.

"That's her then. She has found something to block our Infer-Red scanning. We'll have to wait until she decides to come out." After that everything went quiet. Hours past and the sun was going down and once that happened I heard some moving around the area. My heart started beating fast, something was in here with me. And that was when I felt something land on my head and it had eight legs. I quickly stood up and spiders fell everywhere around me. I quickly jumped out of the tree luckily Optimus was there with his hands open as I was screaming and rolling trying to get the spiders off me.

Everyone gathered around me and then I felt someone poke me. I looked up and a light blinded me. "Jessica can you hear me?" Ratchet asked. His voice seemed disoriented. I slowly shook my head yes…I felt so weak, what was wrong with me? Did a spider bite me or something?

"Optimus, she's been bit by many spiders, their venom is running through her veins, we need to get it out of her as soon as possible."

"What kind of spider was it?" Optimus asked as he stroked my body to comfort me. Ratchet walked away and then came back over and said, "A wolf spider it looks like, but because she has been bit various times it could be fatal."

I moaned trying to move but Optimus kept me down not letting me move. "Do you know anything that can help her?"

"I can get some supplies that will help her, I need to go out and get them first," once Ratchet had said that he was on his way out of the clearing and getting medication.

Once Ratchet was gone Optimus and the rest of the Autobots were quiet. "Why did you do that? Why did you run from us? I wasn't mad at you for jumping at Ironhide…I was just concern about you and just wanted to talk to you."

I couldn't answer I just laid there listening to him as he spoke. Though he wasn't mad at me jumping to Ironhide he was upset that I did because Ironhide may not have done what he did and I could be dead right now and I could see where he was coming from. He was worried about me. I felt my body weakening from the spiders' venom and I grew even more tired and Optimus noticed that.

"Jess, you need to stay awake, stay with us understand? You can't go to sleep. You go to sleep was have a chance of losing you." Optimus whispered. I gave out a weak moan and tried to say something, but it was only a whisper.

"What did you say?" Optimus asked calmly.

"I'm sorry." I whispered weakly. He gave me his finger and I gently took it, but lost grip of it very quickly and my hand dropped to my side. It wasn't too long when Ratchet came back and transformed.

"Give me her arm; I need to give her a shot." My eyes shot open as I make a weak sound and tried to move.

"It's going to be okay." Optimus whispered and held out my arm. I turned my head slightly and saw this giant needle coming my way. I closed my eyes and when I did I felt a little prick and then nothing.

"We need to put antibiotic on those spider bites." Ratchet said. After that I remember them putting a cream like substance on me and I passed out from the excitement from the day.

"Is she okay?" I heard voices around me. There was no sun out that was visible from behind my eye lids. All was black.

"She should be fine; she's going to have to recover from the bites." Ratchet replied.

I slowly opened my eyes and saw we were not in the woods anymore, nor were we at Aunt Judy's place. It was somewhere large enough to house the Autobots. "Are you okay?" asked both Optimus and Ironhide.

"I think so." I replied wearily. I slowly sat up, but felt dizzy and laid back down.

"It's going to be a little bit before she'll be able to get up without becoming dizzy." Ratchet spoke. Both Optimus and Ironhide started stroking me trying to make me feel better and I quickly fell into another deep sleep.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Please R&R! If you don't that's perfectly fine as well. Again sorry for the delay.

Optimus: So when will you be back to write more?

Mrs. Optimus prime: It depends if my classes permit me to do so...geophysics, chemistry and all the other classes homework is actually calling me right now.

Ironhide: You have to make time for us. We miss you.

Mrs. Optimus Prime: I miss everyone one of you too. But goodbye for now and I'll see all of you guys soon.


	6. Girl Talk and a Confession

Okay so I'm sorry for not updating this until very very late. But the good news is I've been updating a lot in the past week so I hope this makes up for a lot. Please read and if you would review and now enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 5

Girl Talk and a Confession

The next morning when I woke up I saw the whole room swirling around me. I closed my eyes and everything was straight as could be. I looked around the room and saw three figures sitting against the wall. It seemed that Ironhide, Sideswipe, and Ratchet didn't want to leave me alone, but the one person I didn't see was the person I was really starting to care for.

"You're awake I see." Optimus's voice vibrated from the side of me. I looked to my right and there he was, he had a chair next to my bed and he was looking down at me.

"How long have I been out?" I mumbled putting my hand to my head. I then looked on my arm and found tons of spider bites which were not good. "This is why I don't like spiders."

"You've been out for only twenty-four hours." Optimus replied.

I laid back down and realized twenty-four hours. "Oh shit! Aunt Judy is going to be on the fritz!" I yelled. This woke the three sleeping mechs along the side of the wall.

"She's not, we told her we went on a camping trip, and Sam knows what happened and so does Mikaela. We didn't want to take you back there looking pitiful as you did." Optimus explained.

Ironhide came over and looked at Optimus, I couldn't tell what kind of look it was but it was a protective look. He then looked down at me and said, "You ever run away from us like that again I will make you scared and make you wish you had never ran in the first place got it?"

I quickly shook my head with my eyes really big. "Aw come on now Hide don't scare her to death we still need her alive…well I still need her alive. I'm her guardian." Sides spoke coming up to the bed I was laying in.

"Okay everyone move I need to make sure she's doing okay." Ratchet announced as he pushed Ironhide and Sides out of the way. He looked at Optimus and decided not to push the leader for once. He wasn't in his way anyway; it was the other two standing around. He did a few scans over my body and then said, "She looks fine, seems like we can now leave and go back to Sam's place."

"Not exactly," Optimus spoke with a sad tone. I looked across the room and there were military people standing ready to do something dangerous. "While you were sleeping we got news of Decepticons in China and in seven different countries. For the time there hadn't been any activity been going on has been nice…" he looked down at me when he said that, "But we need to make sure the Decepticons are brought to justice."

These words hit me like a piece of glass. I didn't want them to go. "Are all of you leaving?" I asked. I heard my voice crack when I asked it and I felt tears building up in my eyes slowly blurring my vision.

Ironhide walked forward and picked me up in his hand and said, "We'll be back; none of us plan on dying any time soon and who knows we may bring you back a souvenir."

"I'll take you home Jess." Ratchet spoke as he started to walk over but I clung to Ironhide's finger a little longer.

"May my goodbye be a little bit longer?" I asked and I felt a tear roll down my cheek. Optimus came to the opposite side of me and gently ran a finger along my back and Sideswipe came over to me as well.

"I'll be back for ya, I can't leave my charge without protection after too long. You might get into trouble like how you've almost gotten in just being at your aunt's place." He laughed which brought a smile to my face.

I looked up at Ironhide and whispered, "You better come back…you just gotta. I don't want to go back to NYC to my boring family. My dad hardly ever sees me…you're truly the first being I've been able to get close to who I was able to make a bond with, a bond closer than my father's bond."

I could tell that Ironhide's spark started to swell when I said that and then I turned to Optimus and stood up. He held out his hand to me as I climbed into it and then hugged one of his fingers and that's when my tears wouldn't hold back they came pouring like a waterfall. "Don't...get…hurt…please." I sobbed between my words. Optimus's optics looked down at me with sorrow as I cried. He brought me closer to his chest and when he did I let go of his finger and pressed myself against him with my arms across both ways giving him the best hug I could give a giant robot. I could not dare to say anything else or do anything else because I didn't want my secret crush to be out in the open but of course after my scene I think everyone knew.

Optimus rubbed my back as to say he knew but also in a comforting way as well. Once I dried my tears I gave everyone a hug and then climbed in Ratchet so he could take me home. Just as we were about to leave two transformers came walking in with gangster accents three smaller transformers just a little taller than I then a blue one who didn't look like he was going into battle came over to Ratchet's disguise.

"Ratchet." Spoke the Autobot.

"Nice to see you again Jolt." Ratchet replied and he started heading out of the base. "The Autobots you saw were the new Autobots that have landed on your planet just a few days ago we had told you about. The two transformers you saw first were the twins Mudflap and Skids, the three smaller ones were Arcee, Elita One, and Chromia the three femmes on the team and the three motorcycles Optimus told you about. As for Jolt he is my assistant just in case someone gets hurt which is on a rare basis."

That really didn't make me feel better but I didn't let old Ratchet know that. We drove back to Aunt Judy's house where Sam and Mikaela were waiting outside the house. When I got out they both came up to me asking to see my bite marks from the spiders when I showed them some that were on my arm they both cringed. Ratchet then spoke, "I'm sorry, but I need to get back to the base. I'll see you humans around." With that said he backed out of the driveway and drove off in the direction we came from.

"Where are the Autobots?" Sam asked.

"They're going to China, Decepticon spotting." I replied

"Man, I hope everything goes okay." Mikaela started hugging Sam which he returned the hug. Seeing the two hug like that made me feel really lonely I missed the Autobots already. With the Autobots I felt like I belonged, I wasn't in the shadows anymore I was in the spotlight with them. We all started walking inside; I knew our lives wouldn't be the same without all the Autobots with us. Well lucky for Sam Bumblebee stayed with us so we actually had one Autobot still around.

"So what are we going to do for the rest of the day?" I asked.

Sam looked back at me and replied, "Well we could always go walk around town to just…well look around. There's nothing really to do here."

Mikaela rolled her eyes and walked over to me, "You and I can have a girl's day. We've been hanging around the guys too long. We can play with each other's hair and paint our nails and talk about guys the whole time."

I looked at her and then at Sam. That did kinda sound fun; it was better than listening to Uncle Ron and Aunt Judy bicker all night. "That sounds like a great idea."

"Wait…what? You're leaving me?" Sam asked a little hurt.

"We're going to have our girl time; you can go have your fun boy time. Maybe go hang out with Miles or someone." I replied and we started to walk towards Mikaela's place when Bumblebee came out of the driveway and opened the door for us. "Aw, thanks Bee."

"Any time lil lady," came a county man's voice out of Bee's radio. Both Mikaela and I smiled at this and climbed into the front two seats and drove off. I sat in the driver's seat pretending I was driving so no one would get freaked out on a car driving by itself though it would be funny to see everyone's reactions.

When we got to Mikaela's house we walked inside where her father was sitting in front of the TV with a beer in hand. "Hey Mikaela, you're home early." He spoke turning his head towards us, "And who is this?"

"This is Jessica Witwicky Sam's cousin from New York City." Mikaela replied to her father, "And we're going to hang out in my room to talk about guys."

I walked over to him and gave him a firm handshake which shocked him a bit on how firm it was. "She said you're from New York…I didn't expect that."

"I'm a pianist from Julliard I've been playing piano since I was around eight years old." I replied and then he fully understood. I walked back to Mikaela and she started showing me around the house. When we came into her room we sat down on her bed while she got all her polishes together and smiled when she came to the bed and sat down and got all her polishes together.

"I'm going to start getting your hands ready, pick out what color you want your finger nails to be." She said and started buffing my nails. She had tons of colors to choose from but when I saw the two colors red and blue I thought of Optimus and quickly shook him out of her head if she thought about him, she was going to cry like she did before they all left. She was so worried about them.

"Have you picked out a color?" Mikaela asked. She was done with my nails and I quickly picked out the red. Mikaela smiled and started to paint my nails and as I watched she painted them.

"So have any crushes on any?" she asked breaking the silence. There was no way I could tell her I liked Optimus…he was an alien robot from Cybertron and I was a human organic. "I can tell there's someone, but you won't say." Mikaela smiled and continued to paint my nails.

"What is said in this room stays in this room." Mikaela whispered.

I took in a deep breath and closed my eyes then said, "Optimus Prime."

Mikaela didn't look shocked at all. "You know I was actually expecting you to say Ironhide."

I was shocked how she reacted, she thought I liked Ironhide? Yes Ironhide and I had a playful side and were always rough housing but the only reason why we did that, my own father never did really hang out with me when I was very little. "I can see why you thought him first…but I thought of him more of a father really."

"I thought you have a father though." Mikaela replied a little bit confused.

"I do, but he was always busy with work and never had time with me. What Ironhide and I do, my father and I never did." I replied, "Optimus, I don't know what it is about him but he makes my heart start pounding in my chest."

"Speaking of Optimus where did he and the Autobots go?" she asked interrupting me.

"They went to China, apparently there were Decepticons there and I have no idea how long they will be away. I didn't them to go; I wanted to go with them but was too afraid to ask. I cried my eyes out finding out that they were going to leave." I whispered wiping a few stray tears running down my cheeks.

"He'll be back, he always comes back. Plus Sideswipe is your protector so he'll have to come back with everyone. You'll see them all before you leave." Mikaela said as she finished my last finger nail. "Now you can't touch anything for at least ten minutes. So you don't mess up the polish." She paused for a moment and started messing with my hair. "When Optimus comes back we're going to fix you up really cute and take a picture so he'll always have it with him wherever he goes."

This made my cheeks turn red with embarrassment, but it was very nice to tell someone who I could trust with this secret. After the ten minutes were up I looked at Mikaela and she nodded telling me it was okay that the polish had dried. "Do you want me to do your nails?"

"My nails are already done; I wanted to get you away mostly just to talk without Sam popping in asking what we were doing. Don't get me wrong I love your cousin but, he gets a little annoying after a while." Mikaela laughed.

"Why do you think I like scaring him? He's not annoying and he's quite funny when he's screaming his head off." I replied.

"It's only funny when you're not in a life or death situation which he has been in a couple of times. Unlike the Autobots, the Decepticons are a totally different matter and will stop at nothing to get what they want. If word gets out about you liking Optimus, they'll be on you like flies on rice. Having a human hostage who is valuable to the Autobot leader is something you don't want to be involved with." Mikaela replied giving me a stern look.

"I remember my encounter with Barricade when I was with Bee." I replied, "It was a horrible experience I hope to never go through again."

"That's one of the downsides to being with the Autobots. Decepticons are always around the corner and you always have to be prepared. With Optimus and Ironhide training you, you'll at least be prepared, but humans are nothing compared to the Transformers in battle." Mikaela explained.

After getting all the other facts about everything did I really want to still hang out with the Autobots? Shaking the thought out of my head I knew the answer. I didn't care if there was danger involved or not I loved being with Autobots it was like my whole life was now becoming more and more clear. Even after my first encounter with the Decepticons I didn't want to leave the Autobots' side. They were sent here for a reason and my family was meant to meet them and I was destined to meet them as well.

After a couple more hours of talking and hanging out I walked out to Bumblebee and had him take me home. For once I was very glad I didn't have to drive because I was really tired from everything that had happened and hanging out with Mikaela was truly amazing. She was perfect for Sam and everyone knew that. I must have fallen asleep along the way home because I awoke to a voice saying, "Honey, I'm home!"

I looked around at my surroundings and saw we were in the Witwicky's garage. I slowly opened Bee's door and got out then started heading towards the house. "Do you need a life ma'am?" Bee asked through the radio.

"No Bee, I'm fine just a little tired. A little too much excitement for me in one day, and Ratchet was right about those spider bites. They never stop bugging me, and that's probably the reason I'm feeling the way I'm feeling now." I replied and yawned.

I slowly made it up to the house and opened the door. Luckily Aunt Judy didn't come running and screaming at me where I had been. Sam must have been up in his room because he wasn't down stairs either. I made it up to the room where I was staying and saw the bed and just fell on top of it. I didn't bother taking off my clothes and change into my pjs, I just went to sleep the way I was dressed.

The next morning I was suddenly woken up by a dog licking my face. I reached my hand over and felt the little dog. "Morning MoJo," I mumbled. When I didn't get up he kept licking me in the face and started barking. "Come on just a few more minutes please?" I begged, but the dog continued to bark and wouldn't calm down. Finally I just gave up and decided it was time to get up and when I did, just as Ratchet said I got dizzy.

"Man why did I have to run away from those spiders?" I asked myself.

"When did you run away from spiders?" asked Aunt Judy. I looked up and saw her and tried to think of something fast.

"I had a dream last night I was being chased by giant spiders and the more I ran the bigger they got and the closer they got to biting me. I must have worn myself out in the dream because I'm so tired right now. I can't even get up properly." I replied.

Aunt Judy laughed and came over and helped me on my feet. "I've had those kind of dreams before, they scared the crap out of me."

I smiled at her and nodded. "Ratchet is here to see you for some reason, he won't tell me why. Do you know?"

"I have no idea. Let me go see him to see what's up." I lied and walked through the house to the outside.

"I've come to check up on you to see how you were doing." Ratchet spoke and transformed.

"Today it really hit me I didn't want to get up and last night, I was so tired I passed out on my bed without changing." I replied.

He set his hand next to me and did a complete scan over my body to make sure I was okay. "Your vitals say you're fine, but to be sure I will take you to the base where all my equipment is and I'll be able to give you a better result."

"Will my insurance cover the check up?" I asked trying to be funny apparently he didn't think so and sat me down so he could transform. Once he did I climbed into the driver's seat once again. He was silent the whole drive which wasn't unusual for Ratchet, he wasn't really the talkative type while driving. When we got to the base I climbed out and started walking towards the med bay. Once we got there he lifted me up to the slab and started hooking up some wires to me.

"Is all this necessary?" I asked.

"Yes, this will help me analyze every bit of your body to make sure the spiders haven't done any permanent damage." He replied. The way he said that made my heart speed up. I hope I wasn't going to become some mutated person, though swinging from a web didn't sound like a bad idea.

I laid there as Ratchet started doing multiple scans over my body. I felt myself start to doze off when I heard two gangster voices come walking into the room. I opened my eyes and saw two Autobots, red and green. I hadn't seen them before at least I didn't think so. "Mudflap, Skids get out of here." Ratchet grumbled.

Oh, well maybe I did know of them, I didn't know them personally. "Why Ratchet, what's going on?"

"None of your business," Ratchet growled yet again. I could see the anger building in his optics and that wasn't good. The red transformer walked over and looked at me.

"Oooo, a human? Whatcha takin' care of a human?"

"Mudflap, she's Sam Witwicky's cousin she got bit by tons of spiders and none of this makes sense to you." Ratchet replied.

Mudflap looked at Ratchet and then down at me, "Whatcha's name?" He asked.

"Jessica Witwicky, I met the Autobots at my cousin's place." I replied.

"Did she meet Optimus Prime?" Skids asked.

"YES SHE DID WILL YOU FRAGGIN LEAVE!" Ratchet yelled and picked up a tool and threatened to throw it. The twins quickly ran out of the room and then I realized if they were back then that meant Ironhide, Optimus, and Sides were back.

Just as I was about to ask where they were Ironhide came walking into the med bay. "Ironhide!" I exclaimed with pure happiness.

Ironhide walked over and rubbed my head with his giant finger. "How are you feeling?" He looked at the wires, "I guess not too good if you're here."

"Ratchet wants to check up on me to make sure I'm okay. Those spider bites really did a number on me, but once I'm up to shape, you and I can have our little match." I replied giving him a challenging look.

This only made him smile as he said, "I missed ya when we were in china, I even brought you back something."

I was about to protest when he put his hand up and pulled out something from his back and handed it to me it was a Chinese doll. "I know it isn't a big gun or anything but I saw that and got it for you—

"Thanks Hide." I replied and looked at the doll.

"That's not all I got you." He smiled.

"Hide I'm going to get after you. You didn't need to get me anything." I growled.

This only made him laugh and when he pulled the second gift my jaw dropped. It was a sword, an actual sword. "Since you and Optimus have been training with the swords I thought you deserved your own."

"Thanks Hide!" I exclaimed and went to hug him but Ratchet put a finger on me.

"The scan is nearly finished, once it finished you can go over to him." Ratchet spoke.

"How much longer?" I complained.

"Five minutes."

"Five minutes, that's going to feel like forever." I replied and crossed my arms. Ironhide chuckled when I said that and pulled up a chair.

"Well I'm not leaving at the moment. Optimus is having a meeting out there with this new guy name Galloway who is an ass." Ironhide grumbled.

"Oh boy, that's not good." I replied. If Optimus was in a meeting with an asshole he was probably going to be in a bad mood afterwards. For a few minutes everything was silent until we all heard a beep.

"You're clean as a whistle, it's just all the bites from the spiders making you feel tired as we both suspected, but I wanted to make sure." Ratchet spoke and took off all the wires. Once I was free from the wires I got up and ran to Ironhide and jumped. This time he was prepared for me jumping and caught me in the middle of the jump.

"Nice catch." I laughed and hugged his hand.

"Did you really mean what you said before we left?" he asked.

I was shocked he was asking this I hope I hadn't offended him when I said that. "Yeah…my dad is a business man didn't really pay attention to me, he brought me home gifts from his travels but never anything as cool as these." I pointed out to the two items Ironhide had brought me. "I would hang out with the guys in elementary school, I was basically one of them always playing rough and I wanted my dad and I do to that, but we never did…ever since meeting you guys…you're the kind of person I wish my dad was like."

Ironhide was quiet for a moment before smiling, "Thank you Jess I really appreciate it." He rubbed my head again messing up my hair.

"You're lucky I still have a bed head or else I'd be pissed right now." I spoke warning him.

Ironhide only laughed and sat me on the floor to allow me to walk around the base. "So has Sam or Mikaela ever been here?" I asked

"No, you're the first of the Witwicky family to enter our base." Ironhide replied following me close behind.

"That's cool, why am I the first one?" I asked.

"Because you're the first person in the family who climbed into a tree that was full of spiders," Ironhide retorted.

"That can't be the only reason why—

Before I could finish my statement an angry man came walking briskly from a different part of the base when he saw me he stopped. "Who are you, what are you doing here?"

Before I could answer Ironhide put a foot down in front of me and growled, "She's with us. She's none of your damn business."

"Yes she is my business. I'm here running this operation and if there's a civilian in this base she is going to be kicked out of here like there's no tomorrow."

"Galloway, you stay away from the human female right this instant," Optimus's voice echoed from the hallway where Galloway had came from when Galloway saw Optimus walking towards us and then looked up at Ironhide who had his cannons out ready to fire, Galloway ran out of there without another word.

"Optimus!" I exclaimed and ran over to him

"I take it you're feeling better than when we left you the other day. I'm sorry for the abrupt news, but we had just found out as well." Optimus explained.

"You're fine Optimus. I'm a tough girl I can handle it...it was just a little hard seeing you guys already leaving when I got here not too long ago. I wasn't ready to let go." I replied quickly wiping a few tears that were slowly rolling down my cheek.

Optimus laid a hand out in front of me and I eagerly walked aboard. He lifted me up to his optic level and put me on his shoulder and walked into the med bay. "Did you see what Ironhide brought back for me from China?"

"Yes I did, he showed me on our way back from the mission." Optimus replied

"What was it like out there? How big were the Decepticons?" I asked.

"The Decepticons didn't stand a chance against me lil lady." Spoke Sideswipe who walked in over hearing our conversation.

"Hey Sideswipe!" I exclaimed and looked down at him from Optimus's height. He wasn't much shorter than Optimus, but short enough to look down to.

"Sliced a Decepticon in half, right down the middle, it was pretty sweet."

"Do you guys have any videos of it?" I asked looking around at the 3 Autobots who had been to China.

"No, we can't allow anything like that to be taped for we would be found out about and your people would have mixed reactions about us." Optimus explained.

I understood why they had to try and keep a low profile, but I was missing all the action being cooped up with the rest of the Witwicky's. I needed to get out there with the Autobots and see some action. Optimus looked at me and then said, "Though Ironhide wasn't the only Autobot to get you something. I got you something as well."

"Optimus—

"Accept the gift please." He said as he handed me a little box. I slowly took it and opened it up. Inside was a necklace with Chinese symbols on it.

"It stands for courage." Optimus said as he looked watched me put it on. I looked at it and smiled.

"I love it Optimus, thank you." I replied and hugged his face the best I could. As I did I felt the metal around his face move and make a smile. I let go and then looked at my necklace again, it was gorgeous, absolutely gorgeous. I then looked at Ratchet who was still putting away his stuff and asked, "Was this the reason you brought me here?"

Ratchet smiled but did not answer which meant a yes. "I didn't need to run those tests on you, but I thought I'd go ahead a do it to make it look like you needed another scan."

"You're bad." I growled.

"It was a surprise." Ratchet replied and continued to put away his stuff.

Optimus smiled and said, "We'll take you back to your aunt's now since it is starting to get late and we don't want your Aunt Judy to get worried."

"She won't, she knows that Jess is with us." Ratchet replied.

"Well then I'll take her back after all it's a long drive and I have a cot in the back of the cab in case she gets tired." Optimus replied. He took me in his hand and sat me down on the ground before transforming into the flamed Peterbuilt semi and opened the door.

I quickly climbed in and looked up at Sideswipe who was transformed and ready to follow as well was Ironhide and Ratchet. The whole group was going back. We started heading back towards Sam's little town, the west was absolutely gorgeous, it had a better scenery than the east, that was for sure and hardly any cities around the area was the best part. I liked New York City, but the country was where I belonged.

As we all started driving back dusk had crawled its way over us revealing the night sky and stars everywhere. It was truly a gorgeous night. "Optimus, be on a look I'm sensing a Decepticon on my radar." Ratchet spoke.

I felt Optimus stiffen and the hairs on my arms stood up. That was not good. I looked in one of Optimus's side view mirrors and saw a police car with lights flashing coming straight for us. "It's Barricade!" Yelled out Ironhide and started to transform as well did Sideswipe. Optimus continued to drive keeping me away from the action, but in the mirror I watched as the police car also transformed and I pushed myself as I possibly could in Optimus's seats with my heart racing.

"He won't get to you Jess I won't let him." Optimus whispered.

Right after he said that we heard a monstrous voice yelled out to Optimus, "Optimus what are you doing running off like this? Are you scared? I probably scare you don't I?" Barricade taunted.

I heard Optimus growl and before I knew what was happening he started to transform with me inside. He grabbed me out of the cab with his hand as he transformed and set me on the ground and I heard him tell me something, "Hide, don't come out until I tell you it's clear."

I nodded my head and ran into the woods that were close to the road and watched as the two along with the other Autobots surrounded the Decepticon. This was going to be a nasty brawl, not for the Autobots but for the Decepticon he was completely out numbered and that wasn't a good thing…well not for him good for us.

Optimus walked towards him and grabbed hold of his armor, Barricade quickly fought him back and laughed. Optimus paused for a moment and looked in the direction where I had ran and then looked at Barricade. "You're nothing but a waste of metal." He growled

Barricade started to back up a bit, I'm guess he never saw Optimus like this before…I hadn't either and I didn't know how to feel. Most of me was just screaming out and wanting to run, but the other half wanted to stay here. Barricade transformed and started driving my direction I quickly started running, trying to get out of the way.

"Oh no you don't," Optimus and Ironhide growled at the same time, Ironhide picked up the car and threw it down on the ground causing a huge crater and then started beating him up and tearing the armor off so that the Decepticon could not transform. I slinked deeper into the woods just in case the monster was able to get loose, but from the screams it was emitting, Optimus and Ironhide weren't about to let that happen.

Just as I took another step back I bumped into something. I turned around and looked up and saw Sideswipe. "Sideswipe what are you trying to do? Give me a heart attack?" I whispered.

"No, making sure you don't get too far into the woods, and I want to take you away from this gruesome sight." He said and gently wrapped his fingers around my body and picked me up to carry me away from the battle. He then sat me down and transformed into his vehicle mode which was a Corvette Stingray. I climbed in and we just sat there until we watched Optimus and Ironhide come slowly walking over.

I got out of Sideswipe and walked over to them. "Are you alright?" I asked them both.

"We're fine. " Optimus replied, "Now the question is, are you alright? That was your second encounter with the same Decepticon. Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine, he seems to come when I'm with one of you guys. Either he knows I'm with you or he sees you guys out and about." I replied.

"Barricade hasn't been seen much since the battle in Mission City. We don't know why he isn't with the other Decepticons, maybe he's keeping an optic on us. I have no idea but we need to keep a better watch out of you, Sam and Mikaela." Ironhide spoke looking back. I looked behind him and saw some sparks flying.

"Never mind him." Optimus stated and transformed then opened his door. "We need to get your home."

I smiled and climbed into the cab, instead of sitting in the seat, I went to the cot in the back, it had been a very long day.

* * *

Well I hope you guys liked it! Please leave me your comments below by hitting the review button. Thanks!


	7. Secrets Slipping

Hey everyone! So I've been working on this chapter for a few days and while doing that I was reading Transformers: Dark of the Moon and got great ideas for the story. But enough about that we can all see the 3rd movie in a few days. I hope you guys enjoy this story!

* * *

Chapter 6

Secrets Slipping

I could feel start to take over me. My eye lids were getting heavier and heavier. The rocking motion of Optimus's cab rocked me gently slowly allowing me to go to sleep.

* * *

_I suddenly woke up, I was no longer in Optimus's cab, I was somewhere I had never been, the sky was dark and there was a tower in the middle of swirling clouds. "Optimus? Optimus where are you?" I called out. There was no reply I looked up to find Barricade standing there looking down at me smiling an evil smile. _

_ "Optimus Prime is dead and so are all the Autobots. You are our slave now." Barricade laughed and went to pick me up, but I quickly darted out of his grasp and started running. I could hear him right behind me; he was getting closer and closer. What was I thinking that I could seriously out run a transformer?_

_ Then out of the corner of my eye I saw as a black transformer came running up and knocked Barricade down. It proceeded to pick me up. "NO! Put me down!"_

_ "Jess, calm down its me." A soft voice spoke. I turned to face the transformers who had me and as I looked I saw it was Ironhide. I quickly grabbed a hold of his thumb and hugged it tightly._

_ "Barricade said all of you guys were dead…and that we're all slaves now." I cried._

_ Ironhide pulled me close to his chest. Apparently there was something he wasn't telling me. Something about him scared me. He wasn't the same Ironhide I once knew. His face was full of scars. He looked down at me and whispered, "I'm the last surviving Autobot. I have tried fighting the Decepticons on my own, but it's useless there's too many. I try saving humans from their horrible fate when I can…it's the only thing I can do or…join with the Decepticons."_

_ "But you can't do that Ironhide!" I exclaimed and let go of his thumb. Ironhide didn't reply he held me tightly to provide some comfort to me, but he didn't say anything. He was different. I guess if I were him I would be too seeing my friends fall to the ground. Optimus was gone and so were the others._

_ When we found a cave he sat me down on the rock floor and that's when it all hit me. I started sobbing so hard Ironhide didn't know what to do. He had fixed human food for me and tried to get me to eat but I couldn't. I curled myself up into a little ball and rocked myself back and forth. Ironhide sighed; I could tell he was in pain as well. _

_ Ironhide reached his hand out to me and gently stroked my back. I looked up and he gave me a sad smile. "Ironhide…so what do we do now? I mean we can't just stay here and watch the Decepticons do everything in their power to destroy this world."_

_ "We can't go out there. We'll be killed if we do." Ironhide spoke._

_ "Optimus wouldn't allow this to happen. He is probably rolling in his grave right now…" I quieted my voice. My throat started to hurt; I could feel tears start to build up. I had said Optimus's name and it hurt me to say it. I could never see him again, talk to him again, or even touch him. I started crying again and this time Ironhide scooped me up and held me to his face._

_ "Optimus fought bravely Jess, he truly did. He and I were the last ones left and then…Starscream came about struck Optimus from behind, this caught him off guard and then that's when Megatron struck." I tried to stop my tears but they wouldn't stop at all. They kept going and going. Ironhide looked at me and brought me forth and kissed me on the head. "It was a miracle I found you, Jess. You were with him when it happened."_

_ I looked at him and tried to remember but nothing was there. Nothing at all, I couldn't remember anything. "You've been missing for a whole year Jess…I was sure the Decepticons took you. After they found out about you and Optimus they tried to kill you at all costs…but Optimus never allowed that. Jess, he died to save you."_

_"NO!" I cried out my screams were blood curdling. I was crying even harder now and Ironhide brought me closer to him. Trying to comfort me as the best he could. He stroked my back and he whispered in my ear. "It's my fault he's dead."_

_ "No it's not Jess."_

_ "YES IT IS! IF I HADN'T BEEN THERE, IF HE HADN'T BEEN THERE TO PROTECT ME HE WOULD STILL BE ALIVE!" I screamed._

_ "Jess, it's not your fault. Knowing Optimus as well as I knew him, he would have been more than happy to sacrifice himself to make sure you were safe." I looked up at him and tried to calm down, I was hic cupping from crying so hard and then I heard something. I turned around and saw a Decepticon standing in the cave entrance._

_ "Ironhide!" I yelled. Ironhide put me down and charged at the Decepticon and started firing his cannons. The Decepticon fell and Ironhide threw him out of the cave and down into the ruin city. I looked at him and he looked at me with sorrow optics. _

_ "Jess you need to get out of here. The Decepticons are coming this way. You have to stay free. You can't get into the hands of Megatron!" Ironhide yelled. There was a shot fired and it hit Ironhide straight in the head. He turned around and yelled, "RUN!" After he said that his body started to dissolve and turn to rust right then and there. My heart was in my throat and I started to run but something caught me._

_ "So you were Prime's girl." The being spoke. It turned me to him and I saw his red optics staring at me in amusement. "He died by my hand all thanks to you."_

* * *

"NO!" I yelled and jolted out of the cot. I felt Optimus come to a screeching halt.

He had activated his holoform and came rushing to my side. "Jessica, are you okay?"

I saw his holoform and hugged it tightly, "You're alive. You're alive, you're not dead." I cried.

"Of course I'm not dead." Optimus spoke confused at the same time.

"Where's Ironhide? Where are the other Autobots? Have the Decepticons taken over the planet?" I asked frantically.

"Jess nothing has happened we are on your way to your aunt's house. You must have had a nightmare." Optimus spoke and hugged me tightly to him. Ironhide and Sideswipe had activated their holoforms and burst into Optimus's cab.

"Is everything okay?" Ironhide asked. I looked up and saw him there. Optimus let go of me and I tackled Ironhide to the ground hugging him tightly.

"You're completely solid…you haven't dissolved at all…It was just a nightmare." I spoke mostly to myself.

"What?" Ironhide asked alarmed.

"She had a nightmare last night." Optimus said he walked over to us and put a hand on my shoulder. "Do you care to tell us your dream?"

Sideswipe was standing there looking at me like everyone else was with worried eyes. I told them my whole dream giving them every little detail so that they were able to picture it in their minds as well. When I had told them the story I could feel Ironhide hug me tighter. He then kissed me on the forehead and said, "That will never happen Jess. We will always be here."

"But the war keeps going on, it doesn't seem to have an ending…what if…what if one of you guys die in battle?"

"If that should ever happen know this. We fought to make peace in the world. If one of us dies other Autobots will never give up." Ironhide let go of me and Optimus pulled me close to him. I was shocked at this I had not told him my feelings and yet he was acting as if he knew and he felt the same way. "We will never stop fighting until we know the Decepticons are gone. You are Sam's cousin and you know of us and we will never abandon you to the Decepticons." Optimus whispered.

"Hey Jess." I turned around and saw Sideswipe with arms wide open wanting a hug. I bounded to him laughing a little bit and hugged him. "Jess, I am your guardian, I will be with you wherever you go. When you go back to school I'll be right there with you. No one's getting ya. Not even Megatron himself."

Are you ready to continue the way back home? Optimus asked.

"Yes I believe so." I replied. He put a hand on my shoulder and all the holoforms were deactivated at once. Optimus then started up his engine and started driving again. This time I sat in the front seat. We weren't far from Aunt Judy's house and I sighed. I had to stay awake after the second Decepticon attack; I was starting to have nightmares. I wonder if Sam did this after he met the Decepticons for the first time.

I guess Optimus noticed I was feeling uncomfortable because he decided to turn on the radio I guess to get my mind off of things. First he turned it to country and I looked up hearing the sound of Rascal Flats, 'What Hurts the Most.' "Optimus…could we listen to something else? I mean I like this song, but not a big country fan you know."

"Understood," Optimus replied. He was about to change the station but then said, "How about you change it to the station you feel like listening to."

"Is this satellite radio or regular?" I asked before changing the station.

"Satellite XM radio," Optimus replied.

I then looked at the XM radio pamphlet and found Broadway tunes. I quickly changed it to the channel and as I did one of my favorite songs came on from 'The Phantom of the Opera', Music of the Night.

I closed my eyes leaning back into the seat letting the music take over my body. I could feel the music everywhere around me. Optimus apparently noticed this and chuckled. "You will make a great musician, you can feel the music. It's like your music that you compose."

"This is my favorite musical of all time. I saw it on Broadway once and fell in love with it. I always hated the ending though." I spoke softly.

"What happened?" Optimus asked.

"I'm not going to tell you, you'll have to watch it and see." I replied.

"You know I could just look it up on the internet right now and find out. So you can either tell me or I'll find out." Optimus replied. If he had been in his robot mode I swear he would be snickering.

"Grrrr, you cheat Optimus that's not right. You're a robot you can look up anything." I growled.

"So does that mean you're not going to tell me?" Optimus asked coy.

"I'm going to tell you, but it doesn't mean I'm going to enjoy telling you." I retorted. Optimus laughed at this and when he did he shook the whole cab. "So Christine at the end is singing a huge song with The Phantom and she takes off his mask in front of a whole audience and they shriek back in terror for they have never seen anything so hideous. He takes her down to his lair and Raoul, her childhood lover comes to rescue her. In the end she ends up leaving The Phantom to go with the pretty Raoul." I sneered while saying the last part.

Apparently Optimus looked up the whole story and replied, "Well from what I have read Raoul was the better choice because he would keep her safe and he did risk his life for her."

My jaw was agape when I heard say what he said, "But…but…The Phantom love her more or else he wouldn't have given her up. That's how much he loved her. It was like Jacob in Twilight giving up Bella so Edward could have her."

"Sounds like you're partial to the Phantom." Optimus laughed.

"Yes…" I replied and gave a baby look, "he was never loved when he was a child. And he couldn't go into society because they were scared of him. If I had been Christine I would have left Raoul in the dust in the first place, not giving him a thought when he came to see me in the dressing room. I would have stayed with the Phantom and stay in our kingdom of music."

Optimus just laughed when I said this. I bet he thought I was crazy. "You have a little dark side to you now."

"Yes I do, but everyone does. Including you Optimus, you just don't show it to anyone." I replied.

Optimus just chuckled at my statement. Apparently I had hit a home run because he didn't try to defend himself. The rest of the ride different show tune hits came on, most of them I knew but some were new to me as well. I gently stroked the leather seat and I felt a shiver through the whole cab. I laughed because I knew he felt that, if he hadn't he wouldn't have done that.

"Optimus are you okay?" she heard Ironhide's voice come through the radio.

"I'm fine Ironhide, just a passenger stroking my interior." Optimus replied. I couldn't help but laugh a little bit when Optimus told Ironhide the reason why he shivered was because I was stroking his interior. "Do you find something funny?" Optimus asked. I bet if he was in robot form or had his holoform activated he'd have an eyebrow arched.

"Did that tickle?" I asked.

"No…just startled me." Optimus replied, clearly he was surprised by the question. I laughed silently not wanting him to hear, but knowing an Autobot they could hear bugs burrowing in the ground. We were silent for the rest of the trip which wasn't long at all. We arrived at Aunt Judy's place soon after and I tried opening the door and it wouldn't budge.

"Optimus, why aren't you letting me out?" I asked. There was silence around me. He then activated his holoform; he was sitting in the driver's seat next to me and was looking deep into my soul. I suddenly had an odd feeling in the pit of my stomach. Something I never felt before.

"Galloway, the person who you saw at our base does not want you to be with us anymore." Optimus spoke sadly.

"What!" I exclaimed. I couldn't believe the words…well I could from Galloway but why did he have Optimus relay the message? It had cut through me like a knife.

"I hate saying this Jess, you are a wonderful person, but because—

"You're not from this planet he doesn't want children to hang out with you, but I'm not a child Optimus. I'm practically an adult." I spoke.

Optimus brought himself close to me and pulled me to his chest and tucked my head under his chin and gently ran his fingers through my hair. "I hate saying these words Jess; it cut through me when he told me. Telling you is the worst thing I could ever say."

"Then why tell me? Why can't I be with you guys like Sam? I'm Sam's cousin for crying out loud. If it hadn't been for the fact that Sam had out great grandfather's glasses you would have had two Witwickys to search. And what about Sideswipe? He's my guardian!" I exclaimed.

Optimus held me tighter but didn't say anything. It was a weird type of moment with him and I just sitting there together, but yet it felt so right. "Jess…"

"Jessie! What are you doing out there? It's time for dinner!" Aunt Judy called out. I slowly pulled away from Optimus feeling so cold doing so and looked at him.

"Please, please tell me that you're not going to comply with what Galloway has said. You guys are friends to this family. You saved our world from the Decepticons." I whispered. I could feel tears about to fall. Why did I have to cry! "You said you wouldn't ever leave me, us."

Optimus smiled sadly and kissed my forehead which surprised me. "Galloway isn't my boss Jess. I'm the leader of the Autobots and Lennox can tell Galloway anything he needs to know if we're somewhere else, but one thing is for sure I don't think I could leave you behind." My jaw was about to drop until he said, "After all I did promise."

I smiled but inside I was hoping he was feeling something more…something like I was feeling. "Yeah, you did promise. So what will we do now?" I asked.

"You go inside and have dinner. I'll be out here when you get done." Optimus whispered and again kissed me on the forehead. I smiled and touched his cheek with my hand and caressed it a little bit before I allowed it to fall. The door opened allowing me to get out of the cab and run up to the house.

"What took you so long Jessie? You were sitting out there for a while, you're food is already getting cold."

"Sorry, Optimus wanted to talk before I came in, nothing important or life threatening." I replied.

Sam looked at me with arched eyebrows and asked, "He wanted to talk to you? Jess you've been hanging around those robots more than us. What's going on?"

"Nothing." I replied not looking at him but continued to eat.

"You get depressed when he's gone and you're so happy when he comes back…" Sam trailed off and then his eyes grew big. "Come with me now."

"What? Why?" I protested.

"Come now!" Sam yelled.

"Sammy, don't yell at your cousin like that." Aunt Judy whined but that didn't stop Sam from dragging me out of my seat and marching up to his room. His father had starred at all of us not knowing what to say, not knowing what was going on.

"Okay spill. You get depressed when he's gone and you're happy when he's here…do you love him?" Sam asked suspiciously.

I wanted to just smack him right there for even thinking that…even though it was kinda…true. I liked Optimus he was a great guy but there would be no way in hell I'd ever tell him that I liked him liked him. I couldn't imagine telling him how I felt and then he just say we couldn't be together because we're different species, then he'd probably leave for sure no doubt about that. "NO! Sam what are you thinking? I have never met giant alien robots before okay? They're amazing! Not that you aren't but come on. How many cousins can say that theirs is friends with an alien race?" I exclaimed trying to think of something quick.

Sam looked at me but didn't let me off that easy. "I can talk to Ratchet you know."

"I don't like, like Optimus Sam." I growled.

"Okay then you have nothing to worry about when Ratchet smells your pheromone levels." Sam replied.

He exited the room and the first thing that came to my mind was 'oh shit'. Ratchet would know my pheromone levels would be through the roof I mean Optimus even noticed it in the woods that one day. Checking to make sure Sam had gone I opened the window and was about to climb out but saw a straight fall. "Damn."

"Need a lift?" someone asked. I looked up and saw Ironhide.

"Yes please!" I exclaimed. Ironhide gently plucked me from the window and sat me on his shoulder.

"I thought Sam was afraid of you." Ironhide said.

"Well…today he actually has something on me, something I don't want any human or Autobot knowing." I replied. I was scared…what if Sam did tell Ratchet to check my pheromone levels?

"And what is that?" Ironhide asked.

"I can't tell you, you'll definitely laugh at me." I squeaked.

"Now come on, this is not the Jessica I know. She actually kicked my ass with my own bullet shale. If you can do that then I think you can tell me and I promise I won't tell anyone." Ironhide whispered.

"Mikaela knows…she got it out of me…Ironhide if I tell you, you can't tell anyone."

"Well if it's about boys, you did say I was like a father you father never was…so I can't promise I won't beat up the guy."

"That I know it won't happen." I replied and crossed my arms.

"And why is that?" He asked.

"Because…because I like Optimus." I responded and covered my face not wanting to see Ironhide's reaction. It seemed like it was quiet for a while before Ironhide responded.

"Jess, he won't hate you for telling him how you feel. He's very understanding and rarely holds a grudge against anyone. And with you being alone as much as you two are with one another it wouldn't surprise me if he did like you back."

"But Ironhide…what if he says we can't because we're totally different species?" I asked.

"Things will work. Two different species of bears mate. Such as the Grizzly Bear and the Polar Bear, that's why people are seeing white bears with brown spots in their fur. We are able to have a human holoform which Ratchet is working on making them more lifelike. One thing I know for certain, you can't help who you fall for." Ironhide spoke gently.

"Sam suspects something…he wants Ratchet to check my pheromone levels around Optimus…I don't want him to know like that!" I cried out.

Ironhide now saw my dilemma. He looked at me and then said, "If you trust me to tell Ratchet, I can tell him to tell Sam there's nothing abnormal about your pheromone levels that way when you feel its right you can tell Prime yourself."

I looked at Ironhide who looked at me with those bright blue optics shining down on me in the dark. "Okay." I muttered. Ironhide took me off his shoulder and carried me in the palm of his hand. I heard Sam start yelling out my name from his room trying to find me but I ignored it. Ironhide stopped next to the woods.

He then put his finger to his ear thing and started speaking, "Ratchet I need you to come to my location now."

Without warning the emergency hummer came speeding up to them and transformed, "What's wrong? Is Jess hurt?" Ratchet asked.

"No, but we need you to do something. You see Jess has a crush on Optimus and Sam is suspecting things and he's going to ask you to smell her pheromone levels to see if it's true or not. She wants to tell Optimus on her own time when she feels she's ready to tell him, you can't tell Sam her true pheromone readings." Ironhide whispered.

Ratchet smiled down at me as if he knew something that I didn't and I didn't like it at all. He nodded and replied, "Understood, he won't get the truth out of me. At least until I'm caught when the day comes you tell Optimus the truth."

Ratchet was still smiling and I didn't like it. "Is there something you know Ratchet?"

"No, why do you say that?" He asked.

"You've been smiling a lot since you found out about me liking Optimus." I pointed out.

"I think it's cute that's all." He replied and started to walk off. Right when he did we heard Sam come running towards us screaming my name.

"Jess where have you been? We need to see Ratchet now." Sam spoke not smiling but serious. I had a feeling if anyone would have a problem with their cousin dating a giant alien robot it would be Sam.

* * *

**I woke up a little while later everyone was sleeping including the three Autobots that were with us. I looked up to see Sam and Mikaela together, it seemed that they were still up but barely. Sighing I looked at the fire feeling tears starting to surround my eyes, "You promised you would never leave me Optimus. You broke that promise...I'm all alone now and I miss you so much. You were the only being I ever loved." I whispered and closed my eyes trying to go back to sleep. When I did I saw the whole replay in my head. I opened my eyes again because this time Sam was yelling out something maybe a way to bring back Optimus. My heart lightened a little bit but it was a small hope.**

* * *

Well, I hope you guys enjoyed. Now please review by clicking that little button below in the center. Reviews are appreciated, but not neccisary. But I will say Please review. Thank you.


	8. The Heart Always Wins

Okay so this chapter isn't as long as the other chapters have been, and I'm sorry. But I promise other chapters will be longer. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 7

The Heart Always Wins

Sam grabbed a hold of my arm and started dragging me to the backyard with Ironhide right behind us. Everyone was there and I could feel myself get nervous and started to fall back, but as I did I felt something prop me up. I looked up and saw Ironhide bending down over me. He had his hand right behind me holding me up. "It's going to be okay."

"Easy for you to say, you're the same species." I murmured.

"Ratchet, smell her pheromone levels please." Sam announced. I saw Optimus jerk around quickly from talking with Bee.

"What's the rush Sam? Why do you wish me to smell her pheromone levels? Yours are just as high as they were when we first met." Ratchet announced sniffing the air.

"Don't smell mine! Her's!" Sam yelled. Ratchet looked at Sam with an arched metal brow and sniffed the air around me. I could tell he smelt my pheromone levels.

"There's nothing on her." Ratchet announced. I watched as Optimus started to walk over and I backed up again into Ironhide.

"Why are you sniffing her pheromone levels?" Optimus asked. "Her pheromone levels have been high for a while, there's nothing wrong."

Sam looked at Optimus and then at me. "Don't you get it Optimus! She likes you! Why do you think her pheromones would be acting up like this?" Sam exclaimed.

I felt my blood rush to my face as I started to blush. I stormed up to him before anyone could stop me and punched him right in the nose. "You think it's wrong to have a crush on an alien? At least he treats people better than lot of men. Why do you think I've been single for so long? Men either use me to get their ex-girlfriends jealous or want me for sex which I won't give them. You've been lucky Sam, you have Mikaela who loves you and you treat her well." I spoke looking towards Mikaela who looked furious at Sam. "You don't have any problems in your little life, it's just perfect."

I stormed off past Ironhide who was stunned at what happened. "I think she broke my nose!" Sam cried out.

"Jess wait. Jessica!" I felt the ground tremble beneath my feet as Ironhide came running up and stopped in front of me.

"Ironhide I want to be alone for a little bit. I've just been embarrassed by my cousin…I don't want people to see me like this…including you." I spoke, my voice quivering.

Ironhide sighed and transformed into his vehicle mode and opened the door, "I think you should talk about it, we'll go for a ride, I'll drive you talk. No one will bother us."

I bit my lip for a moment, and then decided to go ahead and go with him. Once I got in I saw Mikaela come running towards us. "Let's get out of here Hide."

With that said Ironhide started to drive off leaving Mikaela where she was trying to get our attention. Ironhide had turned the music on soft as we drove through Tranquility. I was trying to hold back my tears, I couldn't cry, not in front of Ironhide. I heard him sigh and say, "Jess, its okay to cry. I won't think less of you."

I had never cried in front of anyone since I was a little girl. My father wouldn't comfort me when I did; he was too busy with work. My mom was always hanging with her friends…I was stuck with the nanny. She was the one I grew close to and told her everything. But things changed when I got older, my parents let her go because I didn't need her anymore.

"Ironhide…do you think having a crush on Optimus is wrong?" I asked still holding back my tears.

I heard him sigh as if he was thinking about what I had said, "Humans have always had fantasies of the great unknown and females including males have wondered if an alien landed if they would be able to fall in love with them. Our race is slowly dying out, we have very few females which would help us repopulate. To answer your question I do not believe it is wrong. It would be nice for us to get to know what love is again. The war has taken everything from us." I took in his words and it made me feel much better. "Now I want to ask you something, why have you not spoken to your father about boys in the past? A father is supposed to be very protective of his daughter now matter how old they are."

I smiled lightly, "My father…My father is not the sort of loving man as most people are. He is more focused on his job than his family. When I was little I barely saw him, he would pat me on the head or bring me home a toy when I was little and my mom didn't pay me any attention she'd have the nanny take care of me. So all in all I never really made a good bond with my family so I never told them anything. I always came to Uncle Ron and Aunt Judy's place to get away from it all. They were so much better than my parents. I had wished they were sometimes."

I took a breath of air and started sobbing uncontrollably. Ironhide pulled over to the side and activated his holoform and wrapped his arms around me pulling me close to him. I tried pulling back but his grip tightened and pulled me closer to where my face was in his chest. "It's okay Jess; you're still strong in my eyes. You can't let your emotions build on you like this it hurts you mentally and physically. You can tell me anything and I will listen. I'm not your father."

I wrapped my arms around him and hugged tightly. I truly wished that he was my father. Ironhide actually spent time with me. Once I finally calmed down I looked up at him and pulled myself back which he actually allowed this time. "I'm sorry."

Ironhide made a face of disgust and wiped the few tears that were left on my face, "Do not apologize. Neglect really affects a person's life weather they're human, animal, or transformer."

"Ironhide…do you think Optimus hates me now?"

"No, he could never hate you." I looked down, I was so embarrassed at how my secret was let out for the whole world to know.

"Aunt Judy is probably pissed at me…I broke Sam's nose." I sighed leaning into the leather seats. I felt the seats vibrated when Ironhide laughed.

"The weakling deserved it. After all, I would have done the same thing, but Optimus doesn't allow us to do so, so I scare him instead." He spoke. I looked at his holoform and scooted over to it again and leaned my head against his shoulder.

"Ironhide."

"Yes?" He asked.

"I wish you were my real father, I don't want to go back home at the end of the summer to him. The old saying is true, money doesn't buy love, and it sure doesn't make you happy." I whispered. I knew from first hand, Sam was lucky his parents weren't like mine.

Ironhide sighed, "You're father doesn't realize what a wonderful woman you have turned out to be. Any man or bot would be lucky to have you as well, as long as I approve them first." He gave me a wicked smile after he said that. I gently nudged him in the side which he made a sound. "I think we better get back to your cousin's house."

My heart stopped for a second. "Now?"

"Yes it's getting late and your aunt probably has the whole neighborhood looking for you."

"But…but Optimus will be there and I don't feel like confronting him right now, what if he gives me…'the talk'." I whispered.

"The talk?" Ironhide questioned.

"You know is where someone sets you down telling you why you guys can't be together because well in this case he is a different species than me and two…he's like a billion years older than I." I replied telling him a vague definition.

Ironhide didn't say anything but turned around and started to drive back. I sighed and decided to sit up right. I didn't look at his holoform I knew he was looking at me but I couldn't. He was making me go back there. "Jess, Optimus won't think anything bad about you."

I huffed at what he said. I've been told that before. I've had the talk before and it wasn't fun. It was miserable. When we arrived Sam and Mikaela were sitting on the back porch. I sighed, there was no way I was going to apologize for what I did nor was I going to forgive him for what he did. I got out of Ironhide's cab and marched up to the house and saw Optimus walking towards me. My heart started to race and I quickly ran inside ignoring Sam.

"Jess!" I heard Optimus call to me but I ignored it. I saw Aunt Judy and Uncle Ron they tried to get me to talk but I went straight up to my room and locked the door.

"Jessie, it was wrong of what Sam did to you, you need to unlock this door." Aunt Judy spoke on the other side.

"Aunt Judy…I just want to be alone right now." I whispered through the door. I heard Aunt Judy try to protest but Uncle Ron stopped her and walked her away.

"She'll come out on her own time." Uncle Ron told her.

I walked over to my bed and threw myself upon it. The moon was up and shining through my window and suddenly the white light was gone and instead two blue lights took its place. I looked to the window and saw Optimus. "Jess we need to talk."

I turned my back to him and didn't answer. I couldn't face him right now. Not after what Sam did. I heard him sigh and then a few seconds afterwards I felt someone sit on my bed. I looked up and saw his holoform. I quickly jumped out of bed, not knowing I could move that fast and neither did Optimus. "Jess I just want to talk."

"No! You want to tell me how we cannot be together because you're like a billion years older than me, and I am nothing but a baby compared to you. Also we're different species and you don't think it could work." I cried out.

Optimus stood there looking at me and walked towards me and as he did I moved back until I was next to the wall. He continued to walk over to me until he we were so close we were nearly touching. "That's not what I was going to say at all Jess. I know you're upset about what Sam did and what he did was completely out of bounce. I wanted to tell you—

"You don't have to be nice to me Optimus. I'm a big girl; I've handled rejection so many times. It's to the point I hardly feel anything anymore." I replied feeling my throat start hurt, I didn't want to cry again. I hated crying.

"Jessica, look up at me right now." He spoke with sternness in his voice. When I didn't he put his hand under my chin and forced me to do so. I looked up at his face and didn't see any anger; the only look that I saw was concern. He then leaned forward and kissed me gently on the lips. I felt my heart race and looked at him, his eyes were closed and then he opened them and saw my eyes were wide open. "I feel the same way for you Jess. I don't want you to beat yourself down because of how you feel."

"But…I'm a human you're a transformer…What would people say? I mean I know what Sam's reaction is already…but I don't know. Why do you have feelings for me? What is it about me that makes me so much different than the rest of the human population?" I asked quizzing him with questions.

Optimus removed his hand from my chin and rested both hands on my shoulders. "People won't say anything Jess. Sam will get over it and from what I heard after you got home Ironhide was going to do a lot of scaring Sam for what he did to you. He's very protective of you. You have to allow yourself to do something that you want."

"Optimus…I'm scared. I want to be with you so bad, but I'm scared, I've been hurt too many times and it's easier to be single."

"Yes…it would be easier to stay single but that isn't what your heart wants is it?" he asked and rubbed his thumbs back and forth.

"No…" I whispered.

"I've known your feelings for a long time Jess and they never scared me away or didn't want me to not be with you. I'm not like human males, I'm far from that." He spoke soothing to me. He dropped his arms and started to walk away then deactivated his holoform. I just stood there not sure how I should react. The first thing my brain told me to do was go downstairs and that's exactly what I did.

I ran past Aunt Judy and Uncle Ron and ran outside the house and saw Sam, but when he tried to talk to me I quickly walked off. I didn't have time for his crap right now. I easily found Optimus and looked up at him, "Did you really meant what you said Optimus?"

He looked down at me and bent down to hold his hand out to me. I slowly walked into it knowing I wouldn't be able to go back once I did so. "I don't tell lies Jess. I never do. Your pheromones say you like me but you're also scared."

"I am…I don't want to get used again. I've grown independent I've grown to be able to take care of myself." I spoke, "I don't want that to change."

"It won't change. That's what I admire most about you Jess. You have leadership qualities you just need to have more faith in yourself to do what you know is right." He spoke these words and I sat down in his hand Indian style. His words did have meaning and I understood what he said. I looked up at him and smiled.

"Well…we could keep this relationship under wraps I mean…only the government and a few people know of your existence so…I don't see why we couldn't try it out. But bear with me please, I'm not like most people." I replied.

Optimus raised me up to his optic level and replied, "I know, that's why I have fallen for you, you're so much different than most of your species."

I couldn't help but blush as he said this. I couldn't believe it actually. I couldn't believe this was happening. I watched him looking at me and then his optics moved downward. At first I thought he was looking at me and I was about to yell but I turned around and peered over his fingers which were curled up to make sure I wouldn't fall backwards. I saw Sam looking up with something over his nose. I guess Ratchet had fixed his nose when Ironhide and I had gone.

I guess Optimus knew I wanted down because he slowly lowered his hand down to the ground and laid out his fingers to allow me to put my feet on the ground. I looked at Sam face to face. "Jess, I'm sorry for what I did. It was uncalled for. The only reason why I said what I did was because…I don't want to see you get hurt I mean…look at all of them. We're rodents compared to them."

I couldn't help but laugh when he compared us to Rodents. "You've been hanging around Ironhide too much have ya?" I asked.

Sam looked at me with fear in his eyes and whispered, "You have no idea."I looked up and saw Ironhide staring Sam down. I couldn't help but laugh and walked over to Ironhide and put a hand on his foot.

"Did you enjoy scaring him?" I asked tilting my head back as far as it could go. I saw Ironhide staring down at me. He didn't nod or anything, but just smiled. "I'm going to take that as a yes." I laughed. I then looked at Sam who now had an arm wrapped around Mikaela's waist. I then looked up at the house and saw Uncle Ron and Aunt Judy standing on the back porch looking at all of us. I couldn't help but feel my heart swell with love and pride. This had to be the best family in the world.

"Excuse me Optimus?" Sideswipe spoke. I quickly turned around and looked up at the two.

"Yes Sideswipe?" Optimus asked.

"I was curious about since it seems like you and Jess are getting kinda close, if I should continue to be her guardian…" Sideswipe spoke. I looked at Sideswipe and then Optimus. I could tell this was hard for him to do.

"I'm going to let you continue being her guardian. I won't be able to be with her at all times, NEST and Galloway will start to get suspicious. If the humans found out that one of their own and an alien were together they would banish us from this planet in a heartbeat and probably punish her." Optimus replied.

I walked over to Sideswipe and hugged his leg the best as I could and then looked up at Optimus and smiled a little bit. "No offense Optimus but Sideswipe is pretty awesome as a guardian and blends in a little bit better. When college starts though I'll expect you to come visit," I replied giving him the eye.

Optimus laughed at this and agreed to do so. I walked over to him and sat on his foot looking up at the moon. "You know, when I was younger, still in high school I would always come out in the summer and lie in a hammock and look up at the stars and wondered if there was life out there." I looked up at Optimus, "You answered that question that has been bugging me for ages."

Optimus chuckled and bent down to lend me a hand, "I think it's time for you to go to bed."

I climbed into his palm and curled up lying down. "But I don't want to go to bed, I'm wide awake." I replied yawning afterwards. Optimus chuckled and just looked at me.

"You're going to bed; you've had enough excitement for one day." He replied and started walking towards the house to my bedroom window which was still opened from where I had climbed onto Ironhide's hand. I looked at him and he whispered, "I will be here in the morning. I'm not going anywhere."

I sighed and hugged his thumb and slowly climbed into my bedroom. He then bent down so his optics illuminated the room. "Sleep well." He then stood up and walked away. I sighed deciding to keep the window open. The air was off and it was pretty cool outside considering what it had been. I changed for bed and brushed my teeth. Once I was ready I looked outside and saw all the Autobots in their vehicle modes.

I couldn't help but smile at this. The one Autobot that I had true feelings for, had feelings for me as well, this had to be the best day of my life. I slowly walked away from the window and crawled into bed. Sleep had hit me fast and started to dream.

* * *

So what did you guys think? I know it was kinda sappy in the first part of the chapter. I don't know who would have not cared if something like that happened. I hope you guys enjoyed and please R&R!


	9. Over Protective

Okay, I know its been a little bit since I updated this and I'm sorry it took me a little bit. I hope you guys enjoy, I honestly don't think this chapter is really good, I couldn't think of what to write about, one reason it took me a little bit. But do enjoy the chapter now scroll down and read, please. :)

* * *

Chapter 8

Over Protective

The next morning when I woke up I saw Optimus's holoform sitting in a chair right next to my bed. I looked around to see if something had happened last night that I didn't know about but I saw nothing. Optimus had his head propped up with his hand and his elbow was resting on his leg. Propping himself against the wall in front of me was Ironhide, he on the other hand wasn't sleeping he was wide awake, as was Sideswipe. "What happened? Why are you guys here? Did someone try to kidnap me last night?"

"It sounded like that actually." Ironhide replied walking towards me and sat on the bed. Sideswipe came up as well with worried eyes.

"What happened? I don't understand." I spoke confused.

Ironhide laughed, "Well it happened like this, you had been in bed for around an hour and a half and suddenly we heard a blood curdling scream come from your bedroom. Optimus, Sideswipe and I all activated our holoforms and ran into the house. Your aunt and uncle along with Sam came running to your room with us. When we came in you were sitting straight up in your bed with your eyes wide open. Sideswipe when to touch you and you threw a fist and hit him square in the nose. I called out your name and you looked around, closed your eyes and was asleep."

I looked at the three of them, Optimus was still sleeping, "Are you okay Sides?" I asked.

"I'm fine, though you did give a pretty good punch. It caught me off guard." He replied with a smile.

I then looked at the sleeping Optimus and asked, "Did he stay up all night?"

"Most of it at least, we all took turns and he was bound to determine to take the longest. He didn't want to close his eyes for anything but near dawn he fell asleep but he wouldn't leave your side for anything." Ironhide replied looking at their leader.

"What you guys witnessed last night was a night terror…my mom had them when she was little, I had them when I was a baby but in the past few years I've been sleep walking and having night terrors. I hate it." I replied clearing up some questions that they might have.

"It's genetic? So these happen frequently?" Ironhide asked.

"I don't know, I sometimes wake up in the bathroom shaking uncontrollably and don't know why. I can never remember my night terrors. A lot of people can't. Only fragments sometimes."

Ironhide gave a sad smile and replied, "I'm sorry you have to go through this. Is there anything they can do?"

"Medicine but it's very addictive and I would have to get 8 hours of sleep…which is near impossible to do when you're a college student." I responded.

Ironhide nodded understandingly and slowly got up from my bed. I then focused my attention on Optimus and slowly reached out a hand to put it on his arm. When I did though he jerked awake, he was startled for a moment until he focused his attention on me. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. What you had witnessed last night was a night terror…they happen out of the blue all the time. You never know when it's going to happen. I'm sorry I scared you guys, I didn't know what happened until Ironhide told me everything." I whispered.

Optimus rubbed his eyes with his fingers and stretched. "Why does it happen though?" he asked.

"Genetic, my father slept walk and my mother had night terrors. I just got two ends of a stick and got these two sleep disorders." I yawned.

Optimus laughed at this and ruffled my hair a bit, "Looks like you're still tired."

"What time is it?" I asked.

"A little past 8:30am." He replied promptly.

I moaned hearing what time it actually was and groaned, "Well no wonder I'm still tired I didn't get much sleep last night. If it's okay with you Optimus I'm going to go to sleep again. Well at least try to."

Optimus laughed and got up, "I'll leave you to your rest."

"You're leaving?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm going to let you sleep and I'm going to go back into stasis mode. If you need me I'll be outside." He spoke and with that he was gone.

I laid back down in my bed and stared up at the ceiling. I was tired but I couldn't sleep. I was alone like I was last night. Sighing I rolled over and closed my eyes but the sun just shone brightly through the window. Growling I got up and started making my way downstairs.

"Hey Jessie, are you doing okay?" Aunt Judy asked.

"Yea, I spoke to the Autobots earlier. I just had a night terror, my mom had night terrors and Uncle Ron can tell you about my dad."

"Goodness, you're dad was horrible when he was a kid. He would sleep walk all the time! I woke up once with him leaning over me with his eyes wide open. Out of reflex I punched him; well…in return he dragged me out of the best and beat me up. I learned that night to never wake a sleep walker, even if they scare you." Uncle Ron spoke.

I laughed after he said that and replied, "Yup and he told me a lot other stories as well. But I'm going to go outside."

"Like that? Aren't you going to dress up a little bit?" Aunt Judy asked.

"No, I need sleep and Optimus's cab is dark in the back that way I can sleep." I replied and left the kitchen and headed outside. When I did I was confronted by Ironhide.

"What are you doing up? I would have thought you'd still be in bed."

"I did too, but I can't sleep because of the sun so I'm going to go sleep in Optimus's cab." I replied.

"Oh no you're not; if you're going to sleep in anybody's cab it'll be mine." Ironhide growled and transformed opening his door.

"No offense but I don't think I'd sleep comfortably, Optimus actually has a bed." I replied.

"I still won't allow it. You two have just started dating you're not allowed to sleep with him."

I looked at Ironhide for a few minutes and realized what he was getting at. "Ironhide if you think I'd sleep with Optimus you're thinking wrongly then."

"Well if you're sleeping in his cab you're technically sleeping with him." Ironhide pointed out.

"But I've slept in his cab before and nothing has happened."

"That was before you two were a couple." Ironhide grumbled.

I started to walk away from Ironhide who was slowly driving behind me, watching my every move. Seeing this I quickly burst into a run and ran towards Optimus. Ironhide apparently saw my plan and drove around and parked in front of my path, but that didn't stop me from climbing over him and as I made it to the other side of him he transformed and grabbed a hold of my small form.

"Ironhide! Get off!" I yelled.

"No, you're not going to sleep in Optimus's cab." Ironhide growled.

I glared back at him and tried to wiggle my way out of his hand. "Let go of me Ironhide now."

Ironhide was about to say something, but something else caught his attention. "What's going on here Ironhide?"

"Ironhide won't let me see you!" I yelled before Ironhide could answer.

Optimus looked at Ironhide and then me, "Why won't you let her see me?"

"Because I won't allow her to sleep in your cab, you two have just started this relationship." Ironhide replied calming his anger in the process.

Optimus mouthed the word 'oh' and looked down at me then back to Ironhide, "She has slept in my cab before nothing has happened. If she desires to sleep in my cab that is quite alright," he then looked at me and asked, "Why do you desire to sleep in my cab so badly?"

"Because its dark and I can sleep better, in my bedroom the sun is shining so brightly even when the blinds closed. I can't sleep and yet I'm so tired." I moaned.

Optimus held out his hand and Ironhide hesitated but reluctantly handed me over to Optimus. When Ironhide let go of me I only fell a short way before I landed in his palm and he slowly curled his fingers upward to make sure I wouldn't fall. I looked at Ironhide and snickered but in return he gave me the look of death. Normally I don't scare easily but with Ironhide anything was possible.

Optimus waited until Ironhide had walked away before he turned his back and started walking to the place where he was resting. Somewhere where there weren't many Autobots or humans to bother with. "So, Ironhide is taking over as the over protective father?"

"I guess so…I never knew that over protective fathers were like this. My father was like do what you want to do, I don't care." I replied.

Optimus chuckled a little bit. Apparently he knew what was going to be coming. When he stopped I saw we were right next to my window. "I'm not going back inside am I?"  
Optimus chuckled and replied tiredly, "No, I was resting here beneath your window just in case you had one of those night terrors again."

He gently set his hand down on the ground for me to get off, then he transformed back into a semi and opened the door for me. I gladly climbed up into the cab and made my way to the cot. Optimus had the light on until I had gotten myself situated in the small bed then turned off the lights. The cot was so dark I easily closed my eyes and fell asleep.

I woke up not too long afterwards and stretched. I looked around; the cab was still dark like it was when I had gone to sleep. When I put my feet down on the floor of Optimus's cab Optimus spoke, "Did you sleep well?"  
"Yes I did actually. How long have I been out?" I asked.

"Not too long a couple of hours, same as me." Optimus replied. I made my way to the front of the cab and the sun was shining brightly down upon us.

"Goodness gracious! I can't see. I like the sun, but sometimes I wish the moon was the only thing that shone brightly." I growled.

Optimus seemed to chuckle as I got out of his cab and he transformed. I looked up as he finished Transforming and just stared in awe. He then put his hand down for me to climb upon which I gladly did and he put me inside the house. "You need to eat breakfast. I'll be waiting outside for you."

"Yeah, if Ironhide hasn't gotten a hold of you yet," I slightly chuckled.

Optimus bent down in front of the window and smiled, "I was the one who trained him. I think I'll be able to handle him." He then stood up and walked away from sight. I sighed not knowing how Ironhide was going to react when I got outside but I couldn't stay inside away from Optimus either. I quickly got changed and fixed my hair. I went downstairs where Aunt Judy and Uncle Ron were cleaning the house.

"You got Uncle Ron to actually do something? Wow that's impressive." I laughed seeing Uncle Ron on his hands and knees scrubbing the floor.

Aunt Judy laughed seeing Uncle Ron scrubbing. "Yup, that's what he gets for saying its women's work to clean the house. He gets to clean the house today and I get to watch TV. I was just getting a snack."

I laughed at this and looked at her but outside the window behind her was Ironhide looking in and he did not look happy at all. Aunt Judy noticed my face changed fast and turned around and chuckled nervously. "Well…better go see Ironhide he looks thrilled."

"Oh yeah…he definitely does." I murmured.

I slowly went out of the front door and saw Ironhide transformed with his door opened ready for me to hop in. "Did you sleep well earlier?" Ironhide asked. His voice wasn't nice but it wasn't mean either.

"Yes very well. I'm completely rested now." I replied ignoring his tone of voice. Then I decided to change the subject. "Do you like Optimus, Ironhide?" I asked.

"Of course I do why do you need to ask that?" Ironhide asked, though I could sense he knew where I was going to get at.

"Because you don't seem too happy with me with him, I mean you were okay before hand, I just don't understand what happened in that short amount of time. He's your commander and I like him. Is it such a crime?"

Ironhide sighed and replied, "I don't mind you two together. I actually prefer it over any male but…being we are basically robotic organisms we tend to outlive many other species. Plus Optimus is older than me…"

"So…Optimus is one of the oldest mechs around besides Ratchet. What's your point?" I asked.

"When he was made or born, this planet was still red from the oxygen beneath the water. There was no life on this planet when he was created."

"Age is just a number Ironhide and if you're trying to be the over protective parent who's boss is dating their daughter…I guess I can tell you you're doing a good job." I laughed.

If Ironhide was in his true form he'd be smirking right now. Sighing he opened the door and allowed me to get out. He transformed and bent down to my level. "If he hurts you though…" He didn't say anything but just pounded his fists as if he were going to kick some tail pipe.

I walked over to Optimus who was talking to Ratchet. Seeing they were occupied I decided I'd try to be a sneaky ninja. I quickly hid in the bush and watched them; they hadn't noticed me, as far as I was aware. Slowly moving out and inching towards the two bots I was about to strike when Optimus looked down, "Hey Jess what are you doing?"

"Now you look down! Really! I was about to make my attack!" I yelled acting all dramatic.

Optimus chuckled and then pointed. I look over at who he was pointing to and saw Ironhide. My eyes narrowed at him and I gave out my battle cry and started running towards the bot. Ironhide's optics saw me coming and quickly transformed and started to drive off. I then looked around and saw Sideswipe.

"Sideswipe! I need you!" I yelled.

Sideswipe came running to my aid and bent down. "What do you need Jess?"

"Transform, we have a black pickup truck to take down." I snarled.

I heard Optimus laughing behind me. I turned around as Sideswipe was transforming and gave him an innocent smile. "What? He spoiled my plan of sneaking up on you two."

Sideswipe opened door and I quickly hopped in and yelled, "After that pickup truck!"

Sideswipe revved his engine and sped off in the same direction Ironhide had gone in. Sideswipe made a sharp right turn and sped up down the road, "How do you know where he's going?" I asked.

"My radar," Sideswipe chuckled. I looked down at his dashboard and there was a little monitor that showed exactly where Ironhide was hiding. We quickly followed him to his location until we were very close to his exact spot and stopped.

"Why are we stopping?" I asked looking around the area.

"Ironhide is right around this corner I thought it'd be best for you to get him as revenge." Sideswipe chuckled.

"I love the way you think." I grinned evilly and slowly got out of Sideswipe's Stingray form and started sneaking up on Ironhide.

I peaked around the corner to see where Ironhide was facing and lucky for me his tail gate was facing me. Laughing inside I slowly snuck up on the old bot and made my strike. When I did Ironhide didn't do anything, of course thinking it was just a regular human, but I wasn't regular. I climbed up onto his cab and slid down the window on to the nose of the truck and asked, "How are we doing Ironhide? Hiding here by your lonesome?"

Ironhide then jerked and went into reverse fast. Luckily I held on to dear life. He quickly stopped and which sent me flying onto the pavement. "Ouch, that didn't hurt one bit." I groaned getting up slowly.

"I'm sorry, you…startled me. Can't be too careful Decepticons have pretenders." Ironhide replied softly not wanting to grab attention to himself.

Sideswipe came up and yelled, "Why the hell did you do that?"

He opened his door and I slowly crawled inside and he then sped back towards the Witwicky's house. Ironhide was right behind us as we drove fast to the house. Once there Sideswipe opened the door and let me out. I slowly got out, none of my limbs really hurt it was mostly my back. "Ratchet check her out, Ironhide was playing a little rough."

Ironhide transformed and was quickly at her side. Optimus looked at Ironhide, the look that meant we need to talk. Ratchet took me in his hand and said, "A doctor and his patient needs privacy I will not work on her in front of everyone." Then he looked at Optimus and Ironhide, "especially you two."

Ratchet took me to the back and had his back face the house as he sat me down on the ground. "Show me your back." He spoke calmly.

I looked up at him as if he was crazy, but as time proceeded to move on I sighed and took off my shit to show him my back. "Yeah, he was a little rough on you wasn't he." He whispered mostly to himself.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"You have a road rash, nothing more and nothing less. It covers the bottom half of your back…" he replied as I heard a hissing sound and then felt two small hands rubbing something on my back. I turned around to see his holoform there applying something to help my back heal. "You won't be able to rough house for a little while, but this will help numb your back until it's has healed.

"Thanks Ratchet." I replied as I felt him pull my shirt over my head. He then allowed me to walk back on my own and when I walked around the corner I was captured in Ironhide's arms.

"Are you okay? I didn't break any bones did I?" he asked worried.

"I'm mine I just have a little road burn nothing more. So nothing life threatening," I replied smiling and then decided to give him a little punch, "nothing I couldn't hand." I smiled at him.

Ironhide sighed and whispered, "I'm sorry."

"Forget about it, everyone has their accidents. I mean I've been dragged before by a golf cart, was pulling rocks out my knees…did I just say that out loud?" I spoke. I had not meant for that to slip. Sure my family knew but not the Autobots.

"What do you mean you've been dragged by a golf cart?" Ironhide asked and motioned for Optimus to come over.

"Nothing it was a long time ago, nothing damaging." I replied trying to get away from Ironhide.

Optimus looked at me and then Ironhide and asked, "What's going on? Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine but Ironhide here insists on looking at my knees." I grumbled.

"Why is that?" Optimus asked looking down at Ironhide who was rolling up my jeans.

Ironhide looked up at Optimus and growled, "Someone dragged her on the road by a golf cart when she was younger I'm seeing if she has any scars and if so I'm going to hunt down the person who did this."

I sighed and as he checked both knees to find that from the incident there were no scars whatsoever. Ironhide looked up at me and said, "That human is lucky you didn't scar."

I sighed and pulled down my pants legs and walked over to Optimus and wrapped my arms around him as he did the same to me. Leaning my head against his chest I heard nothing. He kind of reminded me of a vampire since a vampire didn't have a heart beat at all, but he was a machine, his spark did beat, just in a different body.

I looked up at him to find him looking down at me. A strand of hair fell into my eyes and he gently moved it away and smiled then looked over to Ironhide who was watching us intently. I sighed pulling away from Optimus, I didn't want to, but kissing in front of Ironhide was a little awkward. Optimus got my hint and chuckled.

"Okay Ironhide, do you have some weapons you need to go shine up?" I asked putting my hands on my hips.

Ironhide looked at me and arched an eyebrow then laughed, "You know what I think I do."

With that he was gone in a blink of an eye. Laughing I turned around to face Optimus again. He smiled and reached a hand out for mine which I gladly accepted. He pulled me quickly towards him and I hit him hard, but it didn't seem to faze him.

"Are you okay? That didn't hurt?" I asked worried.

"No, it would take a lot more to hurt me than just a little hit by your body." He whispered and slowly started to lean in to kiss me. I closed my eyes and felt as our lips met for a small little kiss. When we pulled away I wrapped my arms around him and just stood there. He rested his chin on top of my head. I do not know how long we stayed like that, we didn't move until we heard someone. I turned around to see Sam standing there giving me an odd look.

Optimus looked down at Sam and let go of me slowly. "You know there is such a thing called a room."

"Then why don't you go there? I know you have a spacious one." I retorted.

Sam's mouth dropped open. I knew he meant for us to go to my room but I couldn't resist with the comment. Optimus then spoke up and asked, "Is something wrong Sam for us to be disturbing you? The sun is setting and it's a nice temperature out. Where is Mikaela?"

"Her father gets out of jail today so she went to go pick him up and spend some time with him." Sam replied.

"Why didn't you go with her? Have you meant him before?" I asked.

Sam sighed and replied, "She wanted to go pick him up alone. I had offered to take her up there but she said she didn't want him killing me on the spot which I totally agree I've been nearly killed once by Megatron, if it weren't for you," he looked at Optimus, "I would be dead."

Optimus simply replied, "You're my friend Sam, I wouldn't have let you died by Megatron's hand."

Sam sighed and decided to walk along as both Optimus and I walked toward the house where my bedroom was located. There was a tree right across from my room where Optimus and I sat down and leaned against. "How much longer are you guys allowed to actually be staying over here?"

"We will have to leave soon, Galloway doesn't like us to be gone like this." Optimus replied sadly.

"Can I go with you guys when you leave?" I asked a little too eager then quickly spoke again, "You know just so I know where you guys are just in case I needed to see you for something."

Optimus chuckled and kissed my forehead and replied, "Of course. Sam and Mikaela are going with us as well. Galloway will have to accept the fact that you will be staying there from time to time. I'll make sure that Major Lennox will get you a room set up before we leave."

I smiled at him and looked up at the stars and asked, "Which one of those stars is Cybertron?"

Optimus looked up and scanned the stars shining in the sky. "That one," he said pointing to a faint bright star.

"The one that's close to one of the stars inside the big dipper?" I asked.

"Yes, that's Cybertron." Optimus replied.

"Is it pretty there?"

"It once was, but the war has made it inhabitable." Optimus replied sadly.

I looked at his face and gently touched it with my hands and whispered, "Hopefully you guys will be able to go back sometime in the future. At least not in my lifetime because I want to spend every waking moment with you and with you gone to Cybertron that would make it impossible to do."

Optimus looked at me and breathed, "I would never leave you, ever. I keep my word I will never leave you Jessica Witwicky."

"You said that once before and again now. I'm holding you to that."

Optimus tilted my head to his and kissed me more passionately this time and ran his fingers through my hair. I kissed back hoping it was just as passionate, since not having many boyfriends I hadn't kissed very much. Optimus pulled back and saw my face had a worried expression on it.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Do I kiss well?"

"What?" He asked nearly laughing.

"Do I kiss well?"

Optimus smiled at me and replied, "Yes, yes you do kiss very well."

Smiling I nuzzled my head under his chin and closed my eyes.

* * *

So what do you guys think? Please leave any reviews telling me what you thought about the chapter. Don't be afraid. :) I love hearing from everyone.


	10. Packing For Nest

Okay, I'm sorry for the delay, again my blame for this is school. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter, I've been editing and rewriting not liking certain parts, but I think I've finally got it down. :D So please do enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 9

Packing for NEST

The next morning when I woke up I found myself still in Optimus's arms. Apparently we both fell asleep together without even noticing it. I looked up at him to find him still asleep and sighed. I went to go snuggle back into his arms when I heard someone clear their throat. I slowly looked up to find Ironhide standing there with his hands on his hips. I couldn't help but feel my blood freeze in my veins. He was not happy about what he saw, but wasn't our fault…well technically it was our fault but we had fallen asleep not even realizing it. At least I was the conscious one and not Optimus at the moment. Of course he would probably be soon once I got up from his embrace.

"How long have you been standing there?" I asked Ironhide quietly.

"Long enough to find you two still here and you not in your room, where you were supposed to be," Ironhide replied.

"Sorry, we were talking last night and I guess we were both tired I don't remember what happened next." I replied which seemed to anger Ironhide, "Get that thought out of your head Ironhide. You know he would never do that to me, he's your leader for crying out loud."

Ironhide grumbled and pulled me out of Optimus's arms in a flash. He started to take me to the front. I turned around to see Optimus still sleeping there. I felt bad for leaving him like that but I really had no choice in the matter. Ironhide had a firm grasp on my wrist and I couldn't get out of it even if I wanted to, which I did. He finally stopped in the front yard and let go. "We've been slowing down on your training, later on Optimus will teach you to sword fight once again and I'll be sure to watch to make sure you two do practice."

"About time we start training again. I was starting to get bored." I retorted.

Ironhide growled and ran towards me. I saw this and got into a battle stance. I knew I couldn't take him just yet. I was still learning how to fight! He was a professional, had killed Decepticons in the past. It was the survival of the fittest and it was true in any species, but in battle it was life or death.

Ironhide saw my move and went to hit his fist at me. I quickly fell to the ground to avoid getting hit. Ironhide looked down at me when he had noticed he hadn't hit anything. "You need to not be afraid to be hit when you're in battle. You will get hit and injured. You need to not be afraid of being hurt." Ironhide instructed and helped me to my feet.

"Yeah I get that, but you're not human and could easily crush my ribs with one blow. I can't take you down. Sure in the past few weeks I was able to take you down and all that stuff, but…I've encountered the Decepticons twice now. I know what they and you guys are capable of." I explained.

I watched as Ironhide did something and then said, "I have my programming of my holoform down to a human's strength. You need to learn to fight very well and with me you'll take down anyone who tries to hurt you."

"I want to learn how to fight Ironhide. I mean we've had great fun fighting in the past…but you do some major damage!" I exclaimed.

"We have this practice fight I will not bother you and Optimus for the rest of the week." Ironhide replied.

I thought on it and then looked at him. "Fine, but you hurt my burns I'm going to tear you apart."

Ironhide grinned an evil grin and growled, "I look forward to it." We charged at each other throwing punches. He threw a punch at my side which made go flying up in the air and landing on the ground with a loud thump. My burns started to throb and I slowly got up glaring at Ironhide. "Come on Jessy."

I growled when he called me Jessy. I liked Jessica and Jess, but Jessy was out of the question. I charged at him yelling which shocked him when I punched him in the abs and kicked him in the nuts. He actually doubled over. I went to give him a final blow when he gave me a left hook to the face. I went flying to the grass and held my mouth. Ironhide got up and laughed a little but realized I wasn't getting up and was holding my jaw.

"Oh slag, don't tell me I did it again!" I heard him yell to himself. He came running over to me and I looked up. He bent down and exclaimed, "I'm so sorry!"

I growled and spit blood in his face. From what it looked like it took all he had not to freak out. I stood up and said, "I think that's enough practice for today. Next time wait until I'm healed."

"I heard someone yell out in pain." Both Ironhide and I looked up at Ratchet who had come over to see what was going on. When he saw blood on Ironhide he automatically knew it wasn't his. Ironhide made his holoform disappear and when he did the blood I had spit on him fell to the grass. Ratchet kneeled down to me to have a better at my face. "Open your mouth. Do I have to get after Ironhide?"

"No, he was training me how to fight. I think I need full body armor when I fight him next time though." I laughed and then put my hand to my cheek. Ratchet gently moved my hand and did a scan on my jaw and growled.

"Well I think I'm going to kill Ironhide, he knocked some teeth a little loose." Ratchet grumbled.

"Let me get after him or Optimus. But if I take some pain medicine I should be better shouldn't I?" I asked.

"I wouldn't advise you to eat anything solid for a few days it may cause you to lose some of your loose teeth." Ratchet replied giving me some ice to put on my jaw. Ratchet gave me a finger and helped me to my feet. I then started walking towards where I had left Optimus and as I rounded around the house his holoform was already deactivated and he had already transformed. He looked down at me and noticed I had an ice pack on my jaw.

"What happened?" He asked concerned and swiftly picked me up in his hand.

"Ironhide and I got a little rough…He punched me in the chin. Told Ratchet I need body armor for when I practice with you guys so I don't get hurt as often." I replied.

Optimus sighed and set me on his shoulder gently as to not hurt me more than I already was, then he started sniffing. "Are you bleeding?"

I looked at him and gave him an odd look, "…No…he didn't inflict any mortal damage on me except punch me. The only blood there was, was in my mouth."

"This is not from your mouth, Jess this is coming from your body and its blood I can smell it." He replied getting worried.

"Put me in my room and let me go check." Optimus lifted me to my window and I climbed in. Well first of all I needed a new change of clothes, these were dirty, plus I needed to see what was up that made Optimus so worried. I went to the bathroom and that answered all my questions.

I came back to the window entirely different clothed and everything looking down and quite embarrassed that he had even smelt that. "Well what is it? Are you okay? Do I have to get Ratchet?"

I looked at him; I could feel my face turning red. "That won't be necessary Optimus…you see a human female's body is a little different than a males…What am I saying? We're entirely different from males! Since we are the bearers of children our bodies have a uterus which allows the fetus or baby grows until its ready to be born. But when a female isn't with child once a month she gets rid of excess blood that is in her body. So…it just turns out this is my time to have it."

Optimus looked at me weird. I didn't know if he was disgusted or even more confused. He then nodded his head in realization. "I surfed the web to understand it better and I am terribly sorry that women have to go through that."

I shrugged and looked at him. "It's part of life, Mother Nature isn't the most loving mother in the world." He held out his hand for me to climb on to and started walking towards the rest of the Autobots. Sam and Mikaela had come out and saw me with Optimus holding an ice pack on my jaw.

"Optimus! What did you do!" Sam roared.

Optimus put his one free hand out and was about to explain when Ironhide stepped forward and said, "Sam, he didn't do anything to her. We were practicing and I hit her on accident."

Sam ran over to Ironhide and started yelling at him but soon was running away when he pulled out his cannons and started threatening to blow him to bits. Sam's scream was hilarious! I remembered those screams when we were kids and it hadn't changed one little bit, still the same little Sam scream.

I looked up at Optimus and smiled up at him; he smiled back down at me and sat me on his shoulder. "Ironhide, leave the boy alone."

Ironhide looked at Optimus and me, then he looked at Sam whom he had between his fingers. "Fine," he grunted and sat Sam down. Sam came running up to Optimus and hid behind his legs from Ironhide. Mikaela came over to Sam and gave him a look as if he were a huge coward…which he was. I knew Sam way before she did.

Optimus looked at me and then slowly turned around to look at Sam and Mikaela. "Jess, remember when we had to leave for a little while on a mission to China because of Decepticons?"  
"Yes." I replied wondering why he was bringing it up now.

"Well…" He spoke as he looked down to Mikaela and Sam, "Galloway didn't want us to stay much longer here. We are needed back at NEST headquarters because recently there has been more Decepticon activity. I wanted to ask you three before we go if you would accompany us. Since the three of you know us it would be best you would know where to go in case Decepticons were to find you if we were not around."

"I'm in!" I exclaimed putting my hand up in the air. Optimus chuckled at this. We then looked down at Sam and Mikaela.

"My dad is getting out of prison so I'm going to have to stay home and watch after him." Mikaela replied, "If it weren't for that I'd go in a heartbeat."

Sam looked up and said, "I would go, but I have to get everything ready for college, but I'll make sure we stop by on the way there. I mean it's in Washington, DC…so…we could take a detour while going to New York."

Optimus and I looked at each other and I said, "Well big guy, I think it's just you and I on this trip with the rest of the Autobots."

"Everyone, except for Bee, he's staying with us." Sam replied. I looked down at Bee who was dancing in joy and had his radio blasting Celebration. I laughed at this and stood up on Optimus's should to dance a little bit.

Optimus eyed me very closely making sure I wouldn't fall. "I'll miss ya Bee, but will see you again soon. As for you," I spoke turning to Optimus, "When are we leaving?"

"Probably tomorrow morning, we are already late considering Galloway didn't want us to come back." Optimus replied.

I walked over to his face and put my hands on his nose and leaned against him and whispered, "I'm glad you didn't stay." I looked up at his optic which was so bright I had to squint my eyes. Optimus dimmed his optics a bit but they were still bright.

I finally pulled away and looked at Optimus, then down at my cousin and his girlfriend. "Well, packing isn't going to get itself done." I spoke as I started walking on Optimus's shoulder about to walk down his arm, or rather, slide down when he grabbed a hold of my cloth shirt between his fingers and slowly lowered me to the ground. I looked up at him as he stood at his full height. I looked at Sam and then Mikaela and said, "It was nice seeing you again Sammy." I snickered when I said 'Sammy' then I turned to Mikaela and spoke, "You keep him in line. If he hurts you I'll come after him with Ironhide at my side."

Ironhide came walking up behind me and I heard him bash his fists together. Sam looked at me and then Ironhide. Mikaela smirked at this and said, "I'll be sure to tell you if he misbehaves." Sam let out a little whine as to say 'why me?' Both Mikaela and I laughed when he did this, then I went over and patted him on the back.

"It'll be okay Sam." I spoke and he gave me a pathetic look.

"To you maybe, but me…if I get in trouble I'm dead meat." He squeaked.

I laughed and started walking inside the house to my room. When I walked in Aunt Judy came up to me and asked, "What are you doing sweetie?"

"I'm getting packed. Optimus and the Autobots have to go back to NEST and Optimus asked if Sam, Mikaela and I would like to go, but I'm the only one who can really go."

Aunt Judy looked at me and smiled, "I don't mind dear, I was just happy to see you this summer. Seeing you is always a pleasure."

"Who is leaving!" Uncle Ron hollered as he ran down the stairs.

"Jess is, the Autobots have to go back to NEST headquarters and offered to take the kids there. Jess is the only one who can go." Aunt Judy replied.

"So you're leaving us already to go with your Cybertronian boyfriend?" Uncle Ron asked putting his hands on his hips. "Listen here missy. I may not be your father but I'm much closer to you than you two are and I say don't get too attached so fast. You guys are dating that's good but if I hear one word that you two are doing something else? I'm hunting the two of you down."

"You've been talking to Ironhide haven't you?" I asked sighing.

"I have to keep up with everyone. Plus if I know Optimus, which I do, but not as well as the others he is going to take it very slow. You two barely know each other." Uncle Ron spoke.

"I know and truly that's what I need. I've had my heart broken too many times." I replied giving Uncle Ron a sad smile.

He smiled at me and opened his arms and growled, "Give your Uncle a hug. I'm going to miss you Jess."

I felt my eyes tear up and I went running into his arms and wrapped my arms around him resting my head on his chest. I felt another pair of arms wrap around me and I looked to see Aunt Judy hugging me as well. "I'm going to still visit you guys, you know that right?"

Aunt Judy smiled and replied, "You always visit every year. We will see you again next summer."

"Or sooner, as we always hope," Uncle Ron added.

"I hope so Uncle Ron, the sooner to see you guys will always be better." I replied, I pulled away from him and smiled at the two. I then turned around and started running up to my room. I quickly grabbed my suitcase and opened it on my bed. I went to the closet and drawers where I had placed all my clothes as I was staying here. I started to fold them when I felt two big strong arms circling around my waist.

"You sure you're willing to leave your aunt and uncle's place early to go to NEST with us? You can come any time." He spoke.

"Any time? Yes, but anytime with you? No. I know people say distance makes the heart stronger, but once summer ends and school begins when will I be able to go to NEST and see you?" I asked.

"I would come up to see you, it's not hard. Everyone knows where Julliard is." Optimus laughed.

I laid my head on his chest and felt the deep rumble from his chest as he laughed. I wrapped my arms around his torso and just leaned into him. Optimus slowly stopped and I felt him rest his chin on my head. "I'm just making sure you're doing what you want to do, not what other people want you to do." He whispered.

"I wouldn't want it any other way, Optimus." I replied. I looked up at him to see him staring down at me. He went in to kiss me and I quickly turned my head down. He chuckled at this and just kissed my forehead instead.

"Excuse me Prime." Spoke Ironhide. Both Optimus and I looked over to see Ironhide standing near the window with his arms crossed. Optimus and I slowly pulled away from each other. "I saw that Prime."

"What?" Optimus asked.

"You were trying to kiss her." Ironhide pointed out, he grabbed a hold of my arm and pulled m to him. "She was smart and not let you kiss her."  
"Uh…Ironhide I did. He kissed my forehead." I corrected him. Ironhide looked at me and before I knew it put me in a head lock.

"IRONHIDE! THIS IS NOT COOL!" I yelled as I tried to get out of his monstrous hold. Ironhide laughed as I tried getting out of his hold, but never released his hold. "Optimus, why are you just standing there? Help me!" I yelled.

Optimus laughed and walked over to us; Ironhide quickly used his other hand and picked me up. "No you're not Prime." Optimus walked forward and Ironhide kept walking backwards.

"Ironhide," Optimus spoke in a stern voice.

"You may be a Prime and the leader of the Autobots, but you're not getting Jess just yet." Ironhide replied.

"Oh really?" Optimus asked arching an eyebrow. I suddenly sensed something bad was about to happen, and what do you know it did. I watched as Optimus came closer to us, but instead of looking at me he was looking at Ironhide. Before I knew what was happening Optimus grabbed a hold of Ironhide who lost his grip on me. I started to fall when someone caught me and steadied me on my feet.

"Did you guys really have to do that?" I asked looking up at Optimus who had a hold of my arm just in case I was going to fall again. Ironhide looked at me and then Optimus.

"Apparently we had to or else I'd still be holding you, but I wanted to ask you, who do you plan on riding with?" Ironhide asked.

"Uh…well what time are we leaving?" I asked.

Ironhide looked at Optimus and then Optimus spoke, "We were thinking about leaving early in the morning so you can rest a little bit."

"I'm fine whenever you guys want to leave."

"We also wanted to leave in the morning so you could say goodbye to your aunt and uncle." Ironhide replied.

"Well thanks guys, I appreciate it. One of you wake me up when you're ready to leave, but I need to finish packing if I'm going to be leaving with you in the morning." I spoke.

Ironhide looked down at me and smiled, "No problem."

I felt my stomach sink…I had a bad feeling about the morning.

* * *

Well its not as long as the last chapter, but I did write. :D So please review! Pretty please! Its the wittwe button down there. *gives puss in boots look* PWEASE!


	11. NEST

Hey everyone! I'm sorry that it took me so long to get this uploaded. School is a pain you know? LOL! Well I am actually posting this at 1:26 in the morning and have to go on a fieldtrip tomorrow morning...or in 5 hours I have to get up and get ready for the field trip. so I hope you guys enjoy! May the reading begin!

* * *

Chapter 10

NEST

The next morning came and when it did I was definitely not prepared for the awakening I was going to get. "Jess," a male's voice spoke. It was like a dream, but I could sense it wasn't. "Jess, it's time to get up." I slowly opened my eyes and saw a blurry face in front of mine. I let out a blood curdling scream and pushed whoever was in front of me away and went to get out of bed only to succeed in falling out of it.

"Not how I planned the morning out." I moaned. I heard someone run over to me and saw Ironhide.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he gave me a hand and helped me up to my feet.

"I'll survive, just let me change and I'll be ready to hit the road." I mumbled and went to go to my suitcase but found it missing.

I turned around to look at Ironhide, "It's already in my cab. You can sleep on the way to NEST it's going to be a long drive. Optimus, Sideswipe and I made sure all your belongings were packed so you have nothing to worry about. You can go downstairs and say goodbye to everyone." Ironhide spoke.

I looked at him and nodded still half asleep and started to walk out of the room, but didn't make it far before hitting a wall. "Ouch…when did they put that there?" I asked groggily.

I heard Ironhide grumble and picked me up over his shoulder. "Ironhide, I can easily walk myself."

"Of course, that's why you keep walking into walls." He replied.

"It's early and I'm tired, I'm sorry." I grumbled. Ironhide just chuckled and continued to go downstairs. Once he walked down the last stair he gently sat me down on my feet. I looked up at him and looked around the room to see everyone up and ready to say their goodbyes. I felt my heart fall and wanted to cry. I quickly ran to Uncle Ron first and gave him a very large hug. At first he didn't do anything but stand there with his arms up, but felt him slowly wrap his arms around me. "I'll miss you Uncle Ron."

I pulled away and saw he was blinking rapidly, "You haven't seen the last of us kid. There's still holidays and the next summer."

"That's true." I replied and gave him another quick hug. I then looked at Aunt Judy who was already crying and before I could give her a hug I was already being squeezed to death.

"W-We're going to m-miss you s-s-s-so very m-m-much!" she sobbed. I wrapped my arms around her the best I could since being squeezed wasn't helping me at all.

"Judy, you're killing her, let go." Uncle Ron spoke and started to pry her arms off of me. Once he got some space between her arms and my body I took in a deep breath and watched as Uncle Ron pulled her aside and hugged her tightly so that she wouldn't try to get away. I shook my head and looked at Sam and Mikaela.

"We'll, knowing Sam he'll be seeing you soon. He's always in tons of trouble since the Autobots came down." Mikaela stated.

"Hey, I am not." Sam defended himself. I laughed at this and gave them both a large hug. As I did I heard Ironhide walk over. I looked up to see him right next to us looking down.

"We can't help that the Decepticons want Sam all the time." Ironhide growled then looked at me, "I'm sorry to break up the little goodbye ceremony but we need to start heading out."

"Okay, we'll…I'll see you guys later." I spoke and started to walk off with Ironhide.

"R-R-R-R-Ron! Do something!" I heard Aunt Judy cry out.

"Good luck Jess!" He called out. I couldn't help but laugh, and then heard him yell out in pain and Aunt Judy yelling at him.

We exited the house to see everyone transformed and ready to go. "Who am I riding with first?" I asked.

"Me." Ironhide spoke with no room for negotiation.

"Okay." I replied and looked at Optimus and Sideswipe. I heard Sideswipe whine a little bit in hearing the news. "It'll be okay Sides; I'll ride with you later. He can't make me ride with him the whole time."

Ironhide's holoform turned around and arched an eyebrow and smirked, "You wanna bet?"

"You may have seen me fight fair, but you haven't seen me fight dirty." I growled.

Ironhide gave me a shocked look as I got into the passenger seat and his holoform disappeared. His engine roared to life as we started our long trip towards Washington D.C. I had never been there even my time in New York where I grew up. My parents really never took me anywhere. I grew up with a nanny. I laid down across Ironhide's seats and felt sleep overcome me once again.

I don't know how long had past when I woke up, but I woke up to a blinding light and moaned. I turned around so the light would dim, but I had been woken up and for me to even try going back to sleep was out of the question. Sighing, I slowly sat up and looked out Ironhide's window. "Where are we?"

"We're in Colorado close to Colorado Springs." Ironhide replied.

Before I could make a comment my stomach growled loudly. Ironhide then spoke into his comlink. "Jess needs to stop and get something to eat and probably take a potty break."

"Understood." Optimus spoke and as we came up to a truck station we pulled off there. Ironhide opened his door for me and slowly climbed out. My weight of my body hit my legs and I staggered for a moment trying to get my balance. I slowly started walking towards the rest area where I could do my business and get something to eat. After I used the restroom and fixed my hair a bit I went to the vending machines and got some chips and candy and of course something to drink.

"You're not driving that semi out there are ya?" a man with a five 'o' clock shadow asked me as I slowly exited the rest area with my supplies for the trip.

"No, why?" I asked.

"I saw ya come out of the black Top Pickup truck but no one come out of any of the other vehicles. Those vehicles can't just drive themselves. I've looked over there and there's no one inside." He replied again.

I gave him a smile and replied, "I assure you sir that there are drivers to the vehicles."

"Really? Then tell me their names." The man replied dead serious.

"My name is Optimus Prime, I drive the semi over there, why do you insist that there is no one in the truck? I can assure you that I was the one driving and I suggest you stop this at once." Optimus spoke and put a hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him, but he didn't look down at me, but was glaring at him. I looked at the truck driver and he looked at me and then slowly turned the other way. I looked back up to Optimus who was now looking down at me. "Are you okay? He didn't try anything did he?"

"Now…for some reason he was just quizzing me like there was no tomorrow." I replied and wrapped my arms around his waist. He wrapped an arm around my shoulders and bent down a little and kissed me on the head.

"Prime! I saw that!" I heard Ironhide yell. We both turned towards the GMC truck and saw his holoform coming out and slamming the door. We both knew he hurt himself in doing that. He marched straight over towards us. We looked around to see people staring at us and then back to Ironhide.

Optimus grabbed a hold of me and then stepped in front blocking me from Ironhide. "She is going back in the cab right now."

"I think she can use a different ride I'm sure she would like a little cot to sleep on when she gets tired, don't you think so Jess?" Optimus asked looking behind him at me.

"A cot does sound nice…but…Ironhide would surely kill me." I replied looking up at Optimus and then Ironhide. Optimus looked at Ironhide and Ironhide looked down at me.

"Fine." Ironhide grumbled and marched back to his true form.

"Wait a minute," a woman spoke and came marching up to Ironhide, "she isn't your daughter and you forbid her to even sleep in the truck that her boyfriend is driving? What do you think is going to happen the truck is going to drive by itself and he's going to go to the cot and start making love to her?"

All three of us stiffened and suddenly the air got tight, I could feel it and so could Optimus and Ironhide. "You see ma'am, I may not be her father, but I've been more to a father to her than her true father and Prime may be my boss, but when it comes to Jess, I'm in charge."

"Well Optimus would never do that anyway." I piped up, "Ironhide is a bit overprotective and he needs to lie back a little bit."

The woman looked at me and then Optimus, "You harm her and I swear I will regret standing up for you and let him tear you apart, no matter what your rank is."

I swear Optimus's eyes grew big when she said that and replied, "I can assure you ma'am that no harm would come to her when she's with me. I would lay my life on the line to protect her at all costs."

The woman nodded with a stern look and gave me a nice loving smile before pinching my cheek and walked off. We started walking towards Optimus's true form and I rubbed my cheek, "You ever do that to me ever, and I'll rip you apart got it?"

Optimus chuckled and ruffled my hair, "I would never do anything you wouldn't want me to do." He replied softly and opened the door for me to get in. Once I was settled in my seat he closed the door and came up to the driver's side and crawled in.

"Okay, master chief, where to now?" I asked.

Optimus looked at me and smiled, "To Washington, D.C. where NEST is located." He turned on his engine and put himself into gear and started to drive off leading the way. All the Autobots started following him as we did this. Optimus had the radio on low and drove the speed limit which lucky for us was around seventy-five.

"What is NEST like?" I asked out of the silence. Optimus's holoform turned towards me his sharp blue eyes staring at me warmly.

"It's a military base except it is top secret." He answered, "We'll have to give you special permission but with Galloway there it'll be hard. Major Lennox won't mind and neither would Epps, but Galloway is the lesion and…the humans don't like him very much."

"Great." I replied flatly, "Just what I wanted an asshole to tell me what to do."

"It'll be okay." He whispered grabbed a hold of my hand ever so gently. I looked at his holoform and smiled.

"I know…but I don't want them to send me away, like I traveled all this way and they tell me I have to go home. I wouldn't be able to go back to Aunt Judy's and Uncle Ron's place. Summer will end before I know it and I'm off back to school." I replied.

"School is good for you though right?" Optimus asked.

"Of course it is, but…I really like my vacation so far and once school starts…well there goes my free time and I won't really be able to see you that often anymore, unless you come up to NYC or I transfer down to Washington D.C."

Optimus was quiet for a moment and I felt him wrap an arm around my shoulders and pulled me close. "It'll be okay, we'll figure it out."

"When we get there…to NEST we have to stop this unless we're in the privacy of our own room which Ironhide would not allow." I replied.

"No one will tear us apart, Ironhide is under my orders." Optimus smiled over at me.

I laughed at this and looked out to the road and then down at the time, it was later and time had really flown. "Prime, is Jess okay in there?" Ironhide's voice suddenly came over the radio.

"Yes Ironhide she's fine, she's just gone to sleep." Optimus replied looking at me and motioned for me to go to the back of the cab to the cot. I got up and sat on the cot in the dark of the cab.

"You mean she's sleeping in your cab!" Ironhide roared, "I told you there would be none of that!"

"Ironhide, get a hold of yourself, you know me and you know that I would never do anything to harm her. You stop this business right now!" Optimus yelled.

There was silence on the other line and then the music came back on. "You may want to go to sleep, it's going to be a long drive and we're not stopping. We're already late, do you need to stop anywhere?"

"I'm fine Optimus, I'll go to sleep and probably by the time I wake up we'll be there." I replied. Optimus nodded and continued to look forward, I looked out the windows in the front and before I knew it I had fallen asleep.

"Optimus! You better have a good reason for not transforming!" A man's voice rang through the area. I quickly jumped up off the cot and ended up falling flat on my face…again.

"Damn, why do I always do this?" I asked myself. I pushed myself up and started walking to the front to see we had stopped and there were military people out there. "Are we here?" I whispered.

Optimus didn't reply and stayed silent which wasn't good. I slowly peered over through the passenger side window to see a middle aged man with glasses and graying hair. I quickly pulled myself back. "Optimus! Who is that inside with you! You better let me in or else I'll have someone pull your door off. You know you're not supposed to interact with civilians!"

I heard someone transform and then the man was picked up, "You're not our boss and who we interact with is none of your business." I smiled knowing it was Ironhide who had spoke now.

"Yes I am! If the whole world knew of your existence…it would be a catastrophe! People would be running around like chickens with their heads cut off! Do you want that to happen?"

"Who is in Optimus's cab is not one of those people. She is cousin to Samuel James Witwicky." Sideswipe spoke up. I watched as he came walking towards Ironhide. He rolled in front of Optimus and over to Ironhide.

"That Witwicky girl! Prime I told you, you had to be back here and you went off talking to a little girl!" the man yelled.

"Galloway, please keep your temper down!" Another man yelled and opened Optimus's door slowly and climbed inside the cab. My heart jumped to my throat and I stumbled back to the cot and looked for anything to defend myself with. "Easy there, I'm not going to hurt you."

I quickly turned around to find the man standing there with his hands held up high. "Who are you?"

"My name is Major William Lennox, I am in charge of NEST, the man outside is…well…his name is Galloway and we'll keep it at that." Major Lennox replied.

"Galloway? I've heard of him." I growled a little bit. Lennox laughed a little hearing me say that and rubbed his neck a little nervously.

"So, what's up with Optimus? He really hasn't spoken." Lennox spoke trying to change the subject and relieving the tension in the air.

"I really don't know, I woke up hearing men's voices and fell over trying to find out what was going on. Optimus really hasn't spoken at all." I replied and patted the cot I was sitting on.

"Well, Ironhide has all your stuff unloaded and we have a room for you…one reason why Galloway is so mad. He had heard about you and didn't want you coming here, but what the Autobots and Optimus decides stays. There's nothing he can do and he knows it." Lennox spoke.

He then started to leave out of Optimus's cab and I slowly walked behind him stepping out of Optimus's cab and looking at the area we were at. I stepped out looking at the place in awe. I had to remind myself that I was one of the very few human beings that actually are allowed in this area. I heard metal start folding on top of itself and I turned around to see Optimus transformed and he was pissed for some reason and I for one was a little scared to even find out.

"Hey Optimus is everything okay?" I asked looking up at him.

He tilted his head down towards me and nodded briefly and looked at Ironhide who had a hold of Galloway. "Now if you promise to be nice to the lady I'll let you down. Understood?" Ironhide spoke.

"Put me down right now!" Galloway yelled.

Ironhide sighed and gently put him down and when he did I was the first person he went marching over to. "You think you're going to be staying here with the Autobots? Think again girl, you are not going to be staying here very long. Only the elite personnel get to stay here because this is a life or death branch. We are fighting up against things that could easily kill you with one finger."

"You think I don't know that?" I asked putting my hands on my hips and marched over to him. I saw Ironhide in the corner of my eye and he was backing away. He had seen me mad before and knew never to really piss me off since then. He had done a good job at doing so. "I've encountered the Decepticons and yes I know their name. I've been with the Autobots for the majority of the summer at my cousin's house. I probably know more about what is going on than you!"

"You stop raising your voice at me young lady or I'll—

"You'll what? Get someone to escort me out of the area? I'm sorry, but I had been training with the Autobots before I came here and I'm pretty sure I could take you out in a matter of a few seconds. Ironhide and Optimus Prime are good teachers." I smirked.

Galloway looked at me and then to Ironhide and Optimus and grumbled, "She can stay for a few weeks, but needs to leave as soon as possible."

Optimus looked down at Galloway who shrunk back a little bit. "Why does she need to leave? I mean come on we're all buds and plus I'm her guardian." Sides spoke up.

"Unless she joins some military branch she is just taking money people are paying to the government and to this program that they don't know exists!" Galloway yelled. I felt my blood pressure start to rise and I took in a deep breath and tried to block out Galloway's annoying voice when I was going to snap and attack, but one of the Autobots picked up me before I could do anything I would regret. I turned around to see Ironhide holding me in his hand.

"I saw what you were about to do, I wasn't going to have it." He whispered. I pouted as I looked down at everyone from Ironhide's height.

Galloway turned around and looked up at me and said, "Ironhide is going to take you to your room Miss Witwicky, while he does that you're also going to have a background check, drug tests alcohol abuse—

"Is that really necessary?" I asked.

"It's all to make sure you are who you say you are. Many people would claim to be Sam Witwicky's cousin because of the leaks of the Autobots and Decepticons over the internet. People may know about Sam as well, so until we have proof that you two are related you are to stay in your room and not come out until we have verification." Galloway spoke.

"Come on! I've been hanging out with them for most of the summer! I mean I've been at Sam's house hanging out with these guys! We're practically family!" I protested

"You either obey the rules or you will be escorted here immediately and taken to federal prison." Galloway taunted.

I looked over at Optimus who looked at me with sad optics and then down to Galloway, "We will wait right here including Jess until you find out all this information. We won't let her go anywhere without seeing it personally."

Galloway snapped his attention over to the Autobot leader and fumed. "No, the answer is no she cannot stay with you all that time."

"She's stayed with us longer than that." Sideswipe spoke up rolling next to Ironhide and crossing his arms.

Galloway growled and yelled, "Fine! I'll go do it right now to make you all happy, but if you get tired of waiting, it's your own damn fault."

* * *

This chapter was longer than a few chapters i've written lately so I hope you guys enjoyed it and seeing Halloween is near I hope everyone has a happy Halloween! Please review and tell me what you guys are dressing up as for Halloween. Thanks!


	12. Thrill of a Lifetime

Wow it's almost been a month since I last updated this chapter! Crazy! So for a reward to everyone who has kept with the story and put with my long delays here is a long chappie for everyone to read. :D I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 11

Thrill of a Lifetime

I sat in Ironhide's hand getting quite tired of waiting. It had been a couple of hours since Galloway left the area leaving Lennox and Epps with us. I looked up at Ironhide who was started to doze off but quickly opened his optics. He looked down at me and asked, "What?"

"You were nodding off; do you need one of the other Autobots to hold me? Better yet I can stand on my own two feet." I replied looking down.

Ironhide shook his head and replied, "I'm fine, just a little tired. But there is nothing for you to worry about. I've been able to stay away for months at a time."

I looked up at him and sighed, "You don't have to try to impress me Ironhide. I just want to make sure you get your rest, that's all." I noticed the world started to get smaller as I started moving. I turned around to find myself face to face with Ironhide who moved his face towards me and nudged me a little with his nose plate.

I smiled and gently stroke the nose plate and leaned against it feeling his heat radiating from it. Just leaning against him was putting me to sleep but I quickly pulled myself away and shook my head trying to wake myself up. "You can go to sleep if you like. It won't hurt me at all."

"I can't go to sleep I have to wait until they come back." I replied. I heard metal feet in the ground and started walking towards me. At first I thought it was one Autobot, but when I turned around I saw Sideswipe, Bumblebee and Optimus all walking towards me. I could see other transformers in the back ground, but they were all staying away for some reason. "Who are they over there?" I asked.

Optimus turned around to see who I was looking at and replied, "Those are our new allies, well old allies but new to Earth. They are Mudflap, Skids, Chromia, Arcee, Elita One, and Jolt."

I looked over at them as one of the females just stared me down the whole time. "Optimus…that pink bot over there won't stop glaring at me…what did I do to her?" I asked looking at him and then back to her.

Optimus turned to look at her and let out a deep sigh and then turned back to me. The female finally turned her head but she still wasn't pleased. "That is Elita One, she and I used to be spark mates…but times have changed and so has she. The moment we thought one another dead our bond broke. Don't pay any attention to her she isn't important."

I looked up at him and gave him a sad smile and started walking towards him. He laid out his palm to me so I could walk into it. Once I was settled in his hand I sat down and leaned against his thumb. He looked down at me and whispered, "You need to go to sleep. Ironhide was right, you need rest."

"But I'm not sleepy. I'm just bored." I replied yawning which didn't help my case. I heard Ironhide grunt a little and Optimus chuckle.

"You still need some rest." Optimus whispered.

"Not until the come back."

"Hey Epps, go check on Galloway to see how much longer it's going to take, he has the records on the computer it shouldn't take him all night to look up her record." Lennox spoke. I watched as Epps nodded and left the room. Lennox looked up at me and called up, "We'll get you to stay, he's just being an ass because things aren't going his way."

I had to laugh at this and replied, "Thank you sir."

Lennox looked up at her and waved a hand, "Do not call me sir, you're not in the military there is no need for that here. Now Epps, he has to call me either sir or major."

I laughed at that and laid down in Optimus's hand, exhaustion starting to sweep over me more than before. We all heard running footsteps coming down the hall and into the room. Epps returned with Galloway grumbling along. "What took you so long?" Lennox asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"You have no right to question me I am your boss!" Galloway yelled.

Everyone rolled their eyes/optics that was in the room witnessing everything. Then Galloway looked up at me with papers in hand. "Okay Miss Witwicky, you are allowed to stay here for a few weeks and that is it. You stay longer you will be sent to a federal jail or taken back home."

"Mr. Galloway sir, but don't I get a protector when I leave? I mean Optimus has assigned Sideswipe to stay with me at all times to make sure I am safe." I pointed out.

Galloway looked up at Optimus and then to me, "We'll talk about that when the time comes."

"I am her legal guardian!" Sideswipe growled.

"Her legal guardians are her parents—

"I'm older than eighteen Galloway you can even look on that paper of yours for proof and if you need any more I can easily go home pick up my birth certificate and then show it to you. Pick your poison."

Galloway growled knowing he was cornered with evidence. "So he is my guardian to make sure I'm safe. He is my legal guardian for protection."

"Everyone get out of my sight!" Galloway roared. Optimus and the other Autobots started to leave the room. The gentle movement of Optimus walking down the hall slowly lawed me to sleep.

When I woke up I first noticed Optimus was lying down with a hand over his chest, the second thing I noticed I was on his chest and his hand was over top of me as for protection. I don't know how he talked Ironhide into letting me stay the night with him but I was kind of glad he did. I stretched before I crawled out from beneath his hand. I looked up at him and noticed he was fast asleep or stasis, whatever they called it.

I walked up to his face and gently stroked it. I had never really been able to really do this to him before because every time I would wake up or be with Optimus, Ironhide would come along and tear us away from each other. This was the first morning that this didn't happen. Ironhide was nowhere to be seen; in fact a lot of things in the room weren't visible due to the dim lighting. I leaned against him not really been able to be with his true form. He had always had his holoform with me, but this time I could be with him for who he was.

"Good morning." His deep voice rumbled. I jumped around five feet in the air and started to lose my balance; a hand came up behind me and caught my falling form before I could get anywhere. "Are you okay? I didn't mean to scare you." He spoke worriedly.

"I didn't know you were awake that's what startled me." I replied feeling my heart beat racing within my chest. I was trying to calm it down but the adrenaline running through my veins wasn't allowing anything to slow down within my body. "So where are we?"

"In my quarters, since you fell asleep as we were going to our quarters I decided to take you with me…had to talk Ironhide into it since he wanted to take you with him." Optimus replied simply.

I smiled and leaned my face against his face and whispered, "I'm glad you did convince him because honestly I don't think we've ever been this close before without having Ironhide come break us up."

I felt a finger stroke my back in a comforting way and I wanted to melt beneath it. "We are going to have to keep this down remember."

"I know, but right now we're by ourselves we don't have to hide our feelings." I replied and gently planted a kiss on his metal cheek. Optimus's bright blue optics looked down at me.

"That's the first time you've actually kissed me." He murmured softly. I couldn't help but smile and blush at the same time. It was my first time kissing him not an official kiss on the lips but it was a kiss none the less. I tilted my head down in embarrassment but felt a very large finger gently find my chin and bring my face up a little bit so Optimus could see me optic to eye. There was a small smile along his face which made my heart leap.

"Jess, I'm not here to rush you or make you feel rushed. You can take your time." He whispered and gently caressed my face. I leaned into his touch and didn't want to leave his touch. I gently kissed his large finger. He stopped moving it and kept it in front of my face and slowly slid it down.

"Optimus I—

"Prime! Are you and Jess up yet? It's nearly ten in the morning!" yelled Ironhide as he started beating on the door.

"We're just getting up." Optimus growled. His fingers slowly wrapped around my small body and got off the metal slab that he was laying on.

"What's that?" I asked pointing at it. Optimus looked down at the spot.

He chuckled and answered, "That's what we call our recharge berths where we're able to rest as you do but we're able to plug to the berths and gather more information, update our processor and make sure we're energized for the day." He pulled me close to his chest and I rested my head on his window on his chest, but as soon as he opened the door I pulled away to see Ironhide standing there with his hand open waiting for me to crawl into it.

Optimus gently sat me into Ironhide's palm. I looked up at him who was looking down at me examining me to make sure everything was okay. His fingers curled up around me protectively and said, "Galloway wants to have a talk with you this morning." Optimus sighed looking at me and then to him.

"Be back in an hour, she still needs to eat breakfast." Optimus spoke sternly.

"I know that, she has to eat or else she'll get grumpy." Ironhide replied and started to walk down the hall. I quickly looked behind his thumb to barely see Optimus still standing there giving me a slight smile then turned in the opposite direction. "Did you sleep well?" he asked softly.

I slowly turned my attention to Ironhide who was looking down at me with curiosity in his optics. "Yes, I slept like the dead last night. I had to figure out where I was for a moment but once I saw I was with Optimus I knew I was safe and sound."

I heard Ironhide make a grunting sound. I knew that probably meant disgust, but he didn't want to say anything knowing I would yell at him. "Well here we are the mess hall for all the NEST members and Autobots alike."

I looked around as Ironhide started to lower his hand to the ground and saw Lennox and Epps sitting at a table eating breakfast. Their heads turned when they saw me step out of Ironhide's palm and laughed. "Ironhide, that little girl has you wrapped around her little pinky so tight she could get you to do anything."

Ironhide looked down at me and then at the two men and grunted. He couldn't say anything because he knew that they were right. I couldn't help but laugh at this. "You know I didn't think about it before but they are right. " I spoke looking up at Ironhide and laughing at the same time. His optics slowly moved down to me to see me smiling big.

"Yeah, but that also means I can tickle you and torture you however I want." He replied a little evilly.

"Nuh uh!" I replied crossing my arms and sticking my tongue out at him and closed my eyes, my worst mistake ever. I felt large metal fingers wrap around my small form and pick me up. "Ironhide! Put me down!"

"I'm sorry, that's not in my vocabulary right now." He replied like an earth robot and extended his large metal finger and moving some fingers to expose my body for tickling. I saw this and started moving trying to get out of his grasp. Then I felt it, the light strokes of a giant metal finger and then I starts screaming bloody murder and trying to get out of his grasp faster. His grip tightened to the point where I could only move my neck back and forth and kick my legs as to try and get out.

"IRONHIDE! STOP IT!" I screamed and laughed at the same time.

Ironhide chuckled at this and continued but slowly stopped and put me on the ground panting for air and shaking uncontrollably. "What's going on in here!" yelled a familiar annoying voice.

I turned around to see Galloway entering the room. "I thought you had a meeting with Optimus this morning."

"I did, we already had it, and he's going out on patrol like I told him to." Galloway snipped at me. "Plus you should not be asking me where I have been I'm in charge of this operation and quickly take it down if I wish."

I saw a foot step in front of me, it was black and I automatically knew Ironhide was the culprit. "Why are you protecting her? She doesn't belong here she deserves to be yelled at!" Galloway yelled.

"That may be the case for people who work at NEST but she does not." Ironhide lowered himself down to Galloway to see him face to face and growled, "While I'm here there will be no yelling at Jess. What Optimus will not do, I will and do not test me because you will regret it."

I heard silence after that and then a deep commanding voice start speaking, "Ironhide, that will be enough."

Ironhide stood back to his full height and looked down at me to see me staring up at him, "Go and have your breakfast."

I slowly walked over to the table where Lennox and Epps were at and sat down. Everyone was quiet and looking up at Ironhide and Optimus who were in the room. Galloway walked between the two Autobots and yelled, "If I find out that either one of you have more feelings for this young woman than just fatherly love I will make sure you will leave this planet in a heartbeat."

I felt my heart rise up into my throat as I looked up at both Ironhide and Optimus. Galloway could tell we had gotten close and he was going to be keeping an extra eye on all of us. "What kind of cereal would you like, or we could fix you up some eggs." Lennox spoke trying to clear the tension that had accumulated in the room.

"I'll just have cereal, what kind do you guys have here?" I replied.

"We basically have every kind imaginable. A lot of the guys like a variety of cereals so we have all of them." Lennox replied opening the cabinets showing tons of cereal boxes. I saw Coco Puffs and walked over and went to reach for the box, but it was too high. I started to elevate myself by standing on my tip toes and even that didn't work. Growling softly I noticed Lennox and Epps coming over to help.

"I can do this on my own, thanks." I nodded to them and then climbed up on the counter and stood up carefully not to hit my head on anything. I finally grabbed the box held it tight to my body and jumped down. I landed on my feet until I lost balance and fell on my bottom. The whole room erupted with laughter; even Galloway laughed which was a shocker. "Wow I got Grumpy to laugh? I must really be that funny huh?"

Galloway quickly stopped and glared at me for my remark. I gave him an innocent smile and went on my way to fix myself breakfast. I heard stomping footsteps and a door open then slam shut. I turned around to find Galloway gone and saw Ironhide and Optimus still standing there. "Do you guys want to sit down transform or something? I feel bad seeing you guys just stand there."

"We're fine Jess; you don't need to worry about us." Optimus replied.

"But I will or I will feel bad until I see you guys comfortable."

Ironhide chuckled and replied, "Jess, we're perfectly fine. We're used to standing, the one thing we're not used to be sitting down on our afts. It's just not really normal unless we're flying one of our flying devices, but other than that we really don't sit down."

I made a pouty face, but went on with eating my breakfast. Once I was done I took my bowl up to the sink and started to clean it. "Hey Jess, you don't need to do that Epps can take care of it, it's his day to dishes."

"What! When is it my day to do dishes? I've never cleaned dishes while being in the military. The only time I clean dishes is if I'm home with my wife and kids because if I don't I don't hear the end of it." Epps yelled.

The two friends got into a large argument on who was going to clean the dishes and I just rolled my eyes and continued to wash the bowl with the soap and water and was done cleaning the items in a matter of seconds and slowly started to walk around the two men. I put my pointer finger to my lips telling the two Autobots in front of me to be quiet as I walked out of the mess hall and went running down the hall. The two Autobots slowly left not trying to make any sound. Apparently it worked because we could hear the two soldiers arguing about dishes.

"Where to now?" I asked quietly.

"I encountered Sideswipe earlier and he was talking about wanting to hang out with his favorite sister." Optimus replied looking down at me.

"So he's calling me his sister now? That's sweet. Never did have any siblings so this is awesome! I'm gaining a whole new family with you guys…plus some." I replied looking up at Optimus.

Optimus looked me in the eye and that said it all. He knew what I was feeling and I knew what he was feeling. I then broke eye contact and asked, "Where is Sideswipe if you don't mind telling me."

"Ah, he was in the hanger getting some upgrades." Optimus replied. I smiled and went running to the area and then stopped half way down the hall and turned around, "Um…where is the hanger?"

Ironhide chuckled and spoke, "I'll take her."

I saw Optimus was about to protest, but instead he nodded and looked down at me. "Be good."

I gave him the biggest eyes I could manage and replied, "Of course Optimus. When am I bad?"

Ironhide gave me an odd look and I just continuing smiling at him. "Now you're starting to make me suspicious of you."

"Ah, you shouldn't be, now could you please show me to the hanger?" I watched as he bent down and laid a hand out for me to climb on to. As I did I watched as his other large black hand came over top of me giving me very little space and started walking. "Hey! Ironhide this is not cool! Let me out!"

"I think I'll keep you hidden a little bit longer. What if I don't want you to find out how to get to the hanger?" he replied while chuckling.

"Well I guess I'll have to get one of the NEST soldiers to show me around." I sighed innocently. Suddenly I was exposed to the light and brought up to Ironhide's face.

"You will not! I forbid it." He growled.

"Ironhide, I'm an adult and can do whatever I like." I replied and patted him on the nose plate.

He grunted and replied, "You're nothing but a little baby in our race."

I looked up at him and gave him a look. "I know I will always be a baby to you guys but you guys are like what? From the dinosaur era? Oh wait you came before the dinosaurs."

He looked down at me and gave me a look then suddenly my solid footing and his palm that was holding me suddenly vanished beneath me I was falling through the air quickly and a terrified scream left my mouth and into the hall. I was caught in the mid air and brought up to Ironhide's face then one giant finger came down and gave me a noogie right on top of my head. "Eh! Stop it!"

"You calling me old little girl?" he asked me.

"You're the one calling me a baby you spoke the truth so I spoke the truth. I bet you're older than Optimus." I replied with a smug look.

Ironhide gently tossed me up in the air and caught me just as easily. "You're right on that one. I am older than him. Ratchet and I knew him before he became a Prime." My jaw dropped and he saw that and quickly closed my mouth. "Don't stare at me like that. It's not polite."

"Hey Ironhide! Do you have a screaming Jessica by any chance? I sworn I heard her scream." Sideswipe yelled out.

"Yeah I got the booger right here." Ironhide replied.

I put my hands on my hips and growled, "I, sir, am not a booger."

Ironhide chuckled but didn't say anything. He handed me over to Sideswipe who held me for a moment and then started to transform around me. I had a grip on the arm rests to the point you could see indentions in them. "Hey! Ease up on the arm rests. I might be a vehicle but that doesn't mean that doesn't hurt what you're doing!"

"I'm sorry but you took me way off guard and I had no idea what you were doing. One moment I'm in your hand and the next moment I see metal gears and parts start to surround me. If you were my size and that happened to you, you would have done the same thing."

Sideswipe just laughed and went into high gear and quickly started to drive fast out of the NEST base. "Miss Witwicky welcome to Washington, D.C." Sideswipe spoke as they drove out onto the highway cutting off some people as he did. Honks were blowing at him as he chuckled.

"Don't get pulled over please!" I exclaimed. It wasn't moments later I heard the sirens. "Shit!" I yelled and hit Sideswipe's dash board.

"Easy! I'll get us out of this mess." He exclaimed and made a sharp turn and sure enough the cop followed us.

"This is your great plan genius!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

"Eh, it played out differently in my head." He replied.

I took out my cell phone and looked at Ironhide's and Optimus's number. Which one to call I decided to go with Optimus because maybe he'd leave Sideswipe living unlike Ironhide who would dismantle him in seconds. "Jess? What's wrong?" Optimus's voice filled with worry when he answered.

"Sideswipe has got us being chased by the cops." I replied.

"WHAT! YOU'RE CALLING THE BOSS ON ME!" Sideswipe yelled. Optimus sighed.

"I'll be there in a matter of minutes. Tell Sideswipe to pull over." Optimus replied and then hung up.

"Optimus wants you to pull over." I replied closing the phone.

"You actually called the boss on me? I feel so betrayed!" he yelled slowing up. I looked in the rear view mirror and saw there were around 4 cops there now.

"Yes I called on you because before we know it these guys would have barriers waiting for us." I yelled. Sideswipe moaned and slowly came to a stop. The cop cars surrounded us. I was in the passenger seat so when they told us to get out of the car I was the only one who did on the passenger side and put my hands to my head.

"The driver of the car step out of the vehicle now!" the police officer yelled. Sideswipe didn't do anything. One of the officers came running up to the driver's side. "Sir there's no one in the driver's side."

"What that's impossible!" The chief exclaimed and then I was the main suspect. "Where did he go girl?"

"There was no one in the driver's seat the car drove itself." I replied. I told the truth and nothing but the truth.

"So you're telling me that this vehicle drove itself?" he asked nearly laughing.

"Yes sir." I replied seriously. All of the police officers who were there broke out laughing.

"What is your name girl?"

"Jessica Ann Witwicky." I replied.

"Ah another Witwicky, my brother arrested your cousin over in Tranquility a while back accusing his Camaro driving by itself. Lying must run in the family." I gritted my teeth when he said that and then Sideswipe revved his engine.

All the police officers jumped back and pulled out their guns pointing them at Sideswipe. "Get out of there right now whoever you are!"

Sideswipe just revved his engine again and then I heard the metal start to fold. "Sideswipe no!" I yelled at him but Sideswipe was already transforming and the police to my shock just stood there doing nothing.

"Sideswipe!" an authoritative voice rang through the ally. Everyone stopped as Optimus who was already transformed walked down and was glaring down Sideswipe. "Gentlemen I am terribly sorry to have caused you much trouble. We are the Autobots who work with NEST who protect your government from Decepticon attacks and terrorist attacks."

"Yes sir, we know of you. Our government has informed us of your existence. We will leave your soldier off with a warning this time, but the next time he's doing this and it isn't due to battle we will send NEST a ticket." The chief police spoke.

I started walking over to Optimus who quickly scooped me up and sat me on his shoulder. "Sideswipe I am very disappointed in you. You put Jess's life on the line! You're supposed to be her guardian! Not someone to put her life in danger!"

Sideswipe glared at me and Optimus noticed it. "Do not get mad at her because of your actions. If she didn't feel worried for her life she wouldn't have called me."

"She didn't give me a chance to veer them off!" Sideswipe yelled.

"You're on earth Sideswipe you can't just do what you want. Yes you are new to this planet but that doesn't give you a right still."

Sideswipe grumbled and transformed and started driving back to base. Optimus looked at me and gently nudged me with a finger and said, "Do not feel guilty for what you did. You did what was necessary."

"I don't know…I don't know if he'll ever talk to me now." I replied frowning. Optimus let out a sigh and gently grabbed me up in his large hand and held me in front of his face.

"Your friendship with Sideswipe will always be there. He still has a lot to learn and he's one of the younger bots. You shouldn't worry with it. If he has a problem I will have a talk with him personally." He replied softly.

I gave him a weak smile and noticed. "Did I see a smile?" I couldn't help but laugh as he said this. I motioned him to come closer and he did. I leaned against his nose plate giving him the best hug I could mange. He gently leaned closer to me nudged me a little with his nose plate. I couldn't help but chuckle a little bit and kiss him gently on the bridge of his nose.

"Let's get back before everyone else notices we're gone. Especially Galloway."

"I agree I have a feeling he's on to us." I replied quietly.

"He won't find out." Optimus replied, "And if he does I will not allow him to touch you."

He gently put me down and transformed. "It's time to go home."

"Home?"

"Back to NEST." Optimus replied opening the door and I quickly climbed inside.

* * *

I hope you guys have enjoyed! Please hit the little Review button below in the middle it would be greatly appreciated.

Shout out to Demonlover. I appreciate your reviews and I am honored you like them so much. I saw you wanted me to contact you but sadly i can't do so unless you have an account on Fanfiction or you contact me through my e-mail account or skype account. I would gladly give you writing advice and would be very much like to talk. I hope you enjoyed the update.

~ Mrs. Optimus Prime


	13. One of the Guys

Finally updated this story YAY! I hope everyone of you enjoys this new update. at the end there is some fluffiness because I know a lot of you are wanting fluffiness. I will tell everyone this it won't be until after Optimus comes back to life is where fluffiness because very romantic and the story will become M. So with that little announcement you are allowed to scroll down and read all you want. ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter 12

One of the Guys

We made it back to NEST and Optimus allowed me to climb out of his cab, once I did he transformed and looked down giving me a small smile. "I guess I'm going to go walk around the place? I'm afraid to walk away from one of you guys fearing Galloway may just kick me out." Optimus frowned when I saw this and gave me a look.

"He won't be able to do that for he knows that if he does remove you from the base that we will come looking for you and report him to his superiors." Optimus spoke and continued to look down at me.

"But isn't he the person in charge of NEST?" I asked worriedly.

I didn't know what happened after that because all I saw was a flash and then I was sitting in Optimus's hand and being picked up to his level. He continued to look at me and finally spoke, "I would find you no matter what. I would cross the oceans of time to find you."

I felt my heart swell three times its size that day and no I'm not a Grinch about love its just…I never had someone tell me that before and it was too precious. I smiled up at him and quickly hugged one of his fingers that were closest to me. He didn't move his fingers, but I felt sudden warmth spread across my body. I looked up and saw that Optimus had brought me close to his chest.

"Well it looks like Prime has a soft spot." My heart dropped and a sudden panic was left of the emotion that I was feeling earlier. I slowly peered over Optimus's hand to see Epps standing there with Lennox. I gulped and suddenly felt Optimus's hand move beneath me to hold me in his fingers coiled around my body keeping me close to him. The two were looking up at us and I guess Optimus was giving them a look because their eyes grew big and they both exclaimed, "Oh no we would never rat out on you Optimus, we like ya we want you to stay."

I looked up at him to see him nod before he gently lowered me down to the ground. Epps couldn't help but smile and said, "I can't believe it though. I didn't expect a relationship to happen between a human and an Autobot, guess I was terribly wrong."

I beamed seeing my secret was out to two of the NEST men just hoped that they did keep it down. At least it wasn't Galloway. I shuddered at the thought. "You cold?" Lennox asked.

"No just thinking if Galloway found out." I replied with a sad smile.

The two looked at each other and spoke, "He will not know, ever. Your guys' secret are safe with us." I smiled I could tell I could trust them and that a great friendship was going to come out of this.

"Hey Jess." Optimus spoke I turned around and looked up at him.

"Hey Optimus." I simply replied giving him a smile.

I heard him chuckle which seemed to shock the two military men. "I have a meeting with your president over broadcast in a few minutes, you can walk with Lennox and Epps or I can call Ironhide to come and get you."

I looked at Lennox and Epps and then back to Optimus, "I think I'll hang with these two guys, maybe I could learn something from them."

Optimus nodded and went to go to the hanger where he would speak to the president. I watched him as he turned a corner and focused my attention on the two men in front of me and clapped my hands together. "So, what are we going to do now?" I asked.

"Well Epps and I were going to go train if you don't mind watching." Lennox spoke.

"Train? Ironhide and Optimus were training me a little bit before I came here. If I'm coming with you I'm going to train with you as well." I spoke smiling.

"Jessica Witwicky, I do not think that's a good idea." Lennox spoke, "We have been trained to…well you get the picture."

I gave them an evil eye and crossed my arms, then an Autobot; I didn't know who at the time made perfect timing. I looked behind me to find Ironhide there and gave them a smug look. "Hey Ironhide."

"Yes Jess?" Ironhide replied coming to a halt.

"You wouldn't care if Epps and Lennox trained me a bit would you?" I asked innocently.

"Do you really need my permission? After how I've trained you?" he asked shocked. I pointed at the two military men who now had their mouths gaping open. Ironhide looked at them and arched a mechanical brow and smiled, "Show them what you got."

I felt my heart stop…he wanted me to show these professionals how well I could fight? "Ironhide I'm not that good."

"The point is not to be good, but prove to them that you can do it and they can train you further." Ironhide remarked.

I sighed and turned around to face the two men and changed my face to a very serious look and charged at them. Epps and Lennox dodged out of the way but that was my plan was to separate them and quickly punched the two in the stomachs. I crouched down and looked up as they held their gut. When I popped back up again they went to get me but I moved swiftly away. "Why don't you just get her!" yelled Lennox.

"Take your own advice!" Epps growled. Finally one of them caught my arm, I turned around to see Lennox holding it and I lifted my feet off the ground causing Lennox to go down with me.

"So…" I started to speak not a little out of breath, "You want to help me train?"

The two looked at teach other bewildered at what had just happened. "Sure." Epps spoke, I smiled and let Lennox up. The two looked at me and asked, "How?"

"Autobot training is different that your training." I replied shrugging my shoulders.

"And she is going to learn how to fight both ways." Ironhide grumbled towering over me from behind. I gave the two a smug look and leaned my full weight on one leg. Lennox looked up at Ironhide and then back down at me.

"Follow us." Lennox spoke. I smiled and looked up at Ironhide and gave him thumbs up and went with the boys. He chuckled and both Lennox and Epps stopped.

"What the hell? That's two mechs you've managed to make laugh. That never happens." Epps exclaimed.

I shrugged my shoulders, "I've got the touch." I said as I walked in front of the two. Next thing I knew they were both running at full speed down the hallway. I quickly put my legs into gear and chased after them. I watched as Epps looked behind him to look at me and laughed.

"She's gaining pretty well." Epps announced.

Lennox laughed and yelled back to me, "If you keep up Jess you get to train with us!"

I smiled at hearing that and went running even faster than before gaining on them easily. One thing about the music business no matter what they wanted you to be a good size and exercise and that's what I have been doing for years. I was able to run ten miles per hour, it was fast and by seeing how fast they were running and how fast I was gaining they weren't running that fast. "Are you guys going to move into the slow lane or what? I'm going to run you guys over." I yelled.

Lennox looked behind him and nearly yelped to see me right behind him. "Move it Epps!" He yelled. I laughed at this as they quickly picked up the speed and I easily stayed on their heels.

"Hey Lennox."

"What Epps." Lennox gritted through his teeth. He sounded like he was in pain.

"We're not losing her."

At that point everything happened so fast that next thing I knew I was flailing through the air and landing on top of Epps and Lennox. "What happened?" I asked as I pulled myself off of the two NEST members.

"Dumbass here just stopped running." Epps grunted as he got up.

Lennox got up and gave him a look and then me, "Okay the training area is just up here." He led the way as both Epps and I followed the Major to the training area. When we entered there were other men there working out, training. We walked over to a boxing ring and Lennox turned to me and said, "You will be training up here with us, no punches will be thrown we will teach you hand to hand combat."

"May I ask a question?"

"Shoot." Lennox replied.

"Why a boxing ring?"

Epps and Lennox laughed at this and Epps replied, "So that there's something to catch you in case you go flying."

It made sense. "So where do you want me to get changed at or do I have to get changed?" I asked.

Lennox looked at me and said, "You're fine just hop on up there."

I took off my shoes and slowly climbed up into the ring where Epps was waiting. I looked down to Lennox who was looking up at me and said, "Now Robert here is going to help you train."

"What about you?" I asked.

"I'm going to stand here and watch." Lennox smiled.

Epps's eyes grew big as he started to yell at Lennox, "No way man! Did you see her earlier?"

"Now Epps…"

"I'm being serious!" He yelled.

"Oh come on; let's train for crying out loud." I cried.

Epps looked at me and then at Lennox and growled, "You owe me a beer Lennox!"

"I hear you." Laughed Lennox.

Epps looked at me and I looked at him, both studying each other knowing when to attack. We charged at full speed at each other and started to punch or do anything necessary to put the other person on the ground. Epps kicked his leg out which caught me off guard sending me to the ground. I bounced on the mat and quickly stood up. I glared at him and went to attack again, this time my anger was getting the best of me and he easily took advantage of that. He hit me in the back and flipped me in the air. I landed on my back and felt all the air rush out of me. It took me a second to take in a deep breath and when I did I saw Epps's face come into my view.

He went down to pick me up but I took me moment to shove my palm into his face hitting his nose in the process. Epps cried out in pain as he held his nose and I went in and kicked him in the crotch. This made him scream out in pain as I walked around him waiting to see if he was going to get up. I looked down to see where Lennox was at, but he was gone, I quickly looked behind me to find him too late and punched me in the face causing me to spit blood.

"Are you okay Jess?" Lennox asked a little worried.

I looked up at him and wiped the blood from my mouth on my wrist and smiled, "Never better." I don't know who wore horror on their face the best, Lennox or Epps.

There was a big booming laugh on the other end and all three of us turned to see Ironhide standing there with his arms cross. "Pretty impressive isn't she." He spoke.

"She doesn't need training!" Epps yelled.

"Yes she does, everyone needs training, even if they are already good at it. She is still a novice to our standards."

Epps and Lennox looked at each other and then back to me. "Then you train her."

"You are of her species and she needs to be a master at your technique and if that means breaking down everything so be it. She also needs to know your weapons, how to use a sword properly." Ironhide continued.

Lennox looked at Ironhide and then Epps and started breaking down every little detail. I tried my best to pay attention but when Optimus entered the area everything went through one ear and out another. Apparently they were saying my name and I never heard them until someone poked me and I came back to reality. "What did I just say Jessica?" Lennox spoke.

"Uh….how to load a gun?" I asked hoping that was correct.

"No we were talking about automatic weapons." Lennox growled and then looked behind him to see Optimus standing there talking to Ironhide. He looked back to me and arched an eyebrow. I gave him a shy smile and he just shook his head. "Concentrate this time."

As I was paying attention to Lennox giving me a break down on how to use guns and how to load them I heard Ironhide and Optimus talk to each other. "How is she doing?" Optimus asked Ironhide.

"She's showing them some moves we taught her while at Sam's place." Ironhide replied. Optimus chuckled quietly, I could feel his optics looking down on me and then he said, "I'm going to activate my holoform."

"Why?" Ironhide asked.

"I still haven't showed her completely how to weld a sword." Optimus spoke. There was a transforming sound and I looked behind me to see both Optimus and Ironhide had transformed into their alt modes. Lennox saw this and snapped his fingers.

"We're going to start you off with the 22 Rifle, you are going to aim for the target, you can shoot either standing up or sitting down, either way." Lennox spoke.

"You're going to have to shoot already? Impressive." Ironhide spoke walking over to us in his holoform along with Optimus who was carrying two swords.

"She's gotta learn." Epps spoke and handed me the 22 Rifle. I slowly took the gun out of Lennox's hands and cocked it back looking through the scope at the target. I had played the Modern Warfare games before with some guy friends before college and always noticed that if you made the character hold their breath you shot much better. So taking in a deep breath I focused in on my target I stood up tall not sitting down to make it easier, I knew I could do this first time shooting a gun? Yes…but I was seriously determined to do so. Relaxing around the trigger I breathed out deeply and pulled it. There was a loud shot that rang through the area all the other NEST members stopped what they were doing to have a look at what was going on.

I looked at Lennox and Epps who took the gun away from me and went to go look where I had shot. When they got over there they looked at the target and then back to me. I felt a gentle but firm hand lay on my shoulder. I looked behind me to see Ironhide there smiling. "You got a bull's-eye."

"What? How can you tell?" I asked looking at him. He looked down at me and gave me a look as if are you kidding me? "Oh yeah…I forgot, I'm sorry."

Ironhide just rolled his eyes and I had to laugh at that. "She got a freaking bull's-eye!" Lennox yelled.

Ironhide bent down and whispered in my ear. "Told you."

I laughed and elbowed him in the gut and he made a grunt and ruffled my hair. "Hey! Don't do that!"

"Do what?" he asked innocently. I was about to say something back when I saw Galloway come marching in with a deep frown on his face and walking at a brisk pace. Ironhide saw this and turned to see Galloway walking in our direction. Optimus came on the other side of me, apparently Galloway had never seen their holoforms because he automatically started yelling at me.

"So we allow one girl into our secret base and she's already inviting guys here!" he yelled in my direction. Both Ironhide and Optimus deactivated their holoforms which made Galloway stop in his tracks to see Optimus and Ironhide transform giving him dirty looks. His eyes grew big and looked to where their holoforms had been standing. "Uh…as I was saying uh…what is she doing in this area? This is only for soldiers!"

Lennox and Epps came running up to Galloway and started to explain how they were training me and that they were marveling over the fact I got a bulls-eye on one shot. Galloway laughed at this and said, "Anyone can get a bulls-eye!" he grabbed the gun out of Lennox's hand and marched over to where I was and took aim then fired. None the less he didn't get bulls-eye…he missed the target altogether and the bullet went ricocheting right towards us. I went to run but before I got my legs to move I felt metal wrap around me and pick me up swiftly. I looked around to see I was lifted off the ground and by Optimus himself. I heard a loud CLANG as the bullet finally hit something. Optimus made a grunting sound as I looked down to see a dent in his leg, it was a very small dent but a dent nonetheless.

Both Lennox and Epps looked at Galloway to see that he had shot the Autobot leader. "You know we could have your job for this."

Galloway's eyes narrowed at the two and yelled, "You can have my job for this! What about you guys with the girl up here! No civilian is allowed here and yet we have one!"

"She is one of the Witwickys, she can be here." Lennox spoke.

"I don't care who her cousin is. She's not supposed to be with the aliens and yet she's with them all the time! I want her out of here as soon as possible." Galloway growled.

I shot a glance over at Ironhide with a frown and he growled down at Galloway, this caused him to jump back a little bit. "When her school is close to starting she is out of here. I don't care how or when but someone will take her either to her home or college."

"Will I able to come visit?" I asked hopefully.

"No! Absolutely not! You are not in the military you do not belong here." Galloway replied and with that he was gone.

I sat stayed there in Optimus's hand replaying his words in my head. I growled and hit one of Optimus's fingers only to hurt myself. "Are you alright?" he asked worried as he brought me up to his face.

I looked up at him and whispered, "I want to continue to see you guys, I mean my life has always been the same old same old. But this year its new it's much better than any year I have ever lived."

"Hey Jess." Lennox spoke. I looked down from Optimus's hand. "You're one of us, I don't care what Galloway says, I will allow you to visit any time, I'm the leader of the NEST soldiers and I really don't mind."

"I wouldn't want you to get into trouble because of me." I replied sadly.

"We'll come visit you." Ironhide spoke as he reached for me. Optimus's grip loosened a little bit as Ironhide gently grabbed me out of his grasp. He held me close to his chest and said, "He can't allow us to not go visit you I mean we are your guardians."

"I'm going to have to prove myself to him." I whispered mostly to myself than to them.

"What do you mean?" Ironhide asked.

"I'm going to have to join the military to fully be one of you guys." I whispered.

"No you will not!" Ironhide yelled. I looked up at him to see him glaring down at me. "I will not have you join the military just to prove to this glitch head that you can be a part of the team."

I looked over at Optimus who didn't say anything and apparently Ironhide looked over at him and exclaimed, "Prime! You have to agree with me on this one."

"She can do what she chooses we cannot tell her what to do, that would too much like the Decepticons." Optimus replied sadly, "If she chooses to go, it's her decision."

"She could easily die Prime. We can take blows from the fire and still live, but once they get shot they're out of here. Their armor is on the inside of them not the outside." Ironhide yelled.

I started to feel very uncomfortable being between the two. Ironhide was getting aggressive and Optimus was staying calm. I looked at Optimus with begging eyes to get me away from here. Optimus saw this and looked Ironhide, "It's a thought, not reality just yet."

Ironhide grumbled and looked down at me. Optimus held out his hand for me and Ironhide growled handing me over and marching out of the room. All of the NEST members watched as he went then looked up at Optimus and I. "Thank you taking time and training her, but now we shall be going."

Epps went to make a remark but before he could get anything out of his mouth Lennox hauled off and slapped him on the back of the head. "What was that for!"

"Secret mister, secret." That's all that Lennox said to Epps.

I chuckled at this and looked up at Optimus who continued to walk forward. "Where are we going?"

Optimus looked down at me and gave me a small smile and said, "You'll see."

I let out a small grown not knowing what to expect from him. He was so hard to read which was an advantage to him, but it really got under my skin easily. We continued to walk down the hallways until we came to his quarters. The door opened as he walked through and he closed it making sure it was locked. He walked over to his recharge berth and laid down and I saw as he was about to shut his optics.

"Don't activate your holoform tonight." I begged. He looked at me as I climbed up on to his chest. He arched a mechanical optic brow. "Yes your holoform is nice, but I like your true form because you don't have to disguise yourself being a giant robot. When we were at Sam's place you had to be in your holoform a lot because of the neighbors and yes you were also out in your true form, but we never really got to do anything in your true form fearing we'd be spotted. But I…I just want to be with you in your true form."

Optimus was quiet for a moment and continued to look down at me before he smiled and gently ran a finger down my back. "Okay." He whispered. If I were a cat I'd be purring very loudly right about now. I leaned into his touch and when he stopped I looked up at him and started crawling up his chest and got up to his face and looked up at him. He was looking down at me studying to see what I was going to do and that's when I planted a kiss on his giant metal lips. I felt as he gently kissed back not wanting to hurt me or anything.

I couldn't help but smile at this and raised myself up on to his chin to look at his optics, they were definitely bright I didn't dare look at them straight fearing I would go blind. "You know what Optimus?"

"What?" he spoke softly not wanting to send me flying off his face.

"I'm so glad I met you, I don't think I would be this happy with any human male." I whispered.

I was suddenly plucked up from his face and held above him as he smiled, "You would be just as happy if you didn't meet me, but I'm very glad we did meet."

"No I wouldn't be as happy if I hadn't met you." I spoke as he lowered me down, I hugged his nose and felt him as he kissed my stomach, and it tickled a little bit. I giggled a little bit I wanted to tell him, 'I love you,' but it was too soon. My heart felt so huge when I was with him I felt whole. I felt myself falling to sleep as I hugged him and he noticed it too because he gently gathered me up in his hand and laid me down on his chest right above his spark. I opened my eyes to look at him and saw his hand coming down to cover me up as a blanket. I already knew I loved him I knew it from the first moment I saw him.

* * *

Well I hope you guys liked it! If you would review the story and again another shout out to Demonlover since she can't get an account, the 'chapter' you sent me needs much detail I wouldn't really consider it a chapter really, work on it some more and you might want to get an e-mail so you can contact me easier because the review spots are for reviews not conversations. But for everyone else I'm hoping you review and tell me what you liked and what you want to see and I can bet most of them will be more fluffiness. LOL! Thanks for reading! Mrs. Optimus Prime


	14. Forced to School

Oh my goodness! It's been months since I last updated and I'm so sorry about the long wait! I'm nearly graduated from school just one more semester and I'll be done. I hope you guys had a nice fourth of July and even if it is technically the 5th I'm still saying I updated on the 4th. :P Also you will notice that this chapter is probably the longest chapter I've written ever! Also on that note Chapter 2 is missing and I have no idea what happened to it. I have to get on the old computer to find it. So please bare with the double chapter right now and hopefully I can find it shortly.

* * *

Chapter 13

Forced to School

The next morning I woke up to find myself still on Optimus's chest with his hand lying gently on top of me. I looked up at him through the peep hole I had and saw he was still sleeping. No one really got to see the Autobot leader in this state. I slowly crawled out of my little cave and walked up to his face like I did the night before and gently started caressing what I could of his face. I leaned against him and closed my eyes once again feeling the weight of sleep pulling on me. I was tired but I was awake, if that made sense at all.

"Good morning." Optimus spoke softly; his deep voice vibrated every inch of my body. I nearly jumped out of my skin. I felt my body tense and my heart felt like it stopped. He chuckled at my reaction and gently rubbed my back in a soothing fashion.

"Good morning to you as well." I replied feeling my heart beating rapidly in my chest. "How long have you been awake?" I asked.

"I've been waiting for you to wake up." He replied. I couldn't help but smile at this and hugged his face.

There was suddenly a loud knocking on the door and Galloway's voice yelling angrily. I quickly hopped off of Optimus only to fall and hit the metal slab that he was lying on. "Ow…" I groaned as I forced myself to get up. Optimus picked me up and gently sat me down on his desk then opened the door.

"Yes Galloway?" Optimus spoke normally and looked down at the head of NEST.

"Where is the girl?" he yelled. "There is her room here and its empty!"

"She's with me; I've been working on reports for the Autobots." Optimus replied.

I peered to look from behind Optimus to see Galloway whose face was blood red and furious. He saw me looking at him and roared at me. He came marching in Optimus's quarters and started to climb up on to the desk. Optimus took two strides and picked Galloway up in one hand and then held his hand out for me to climb into. I sat down and his fingers curled up a little bit to keep me from falling out of his hand.

"Prime, I'm not going to have her stay here any longer." Galloway stated. I felt my heart drop. I looked up at Optimus with sadness in my eyes.

"But…I've been with them this long…"

"I don't care how long you have known them or been with them. You are not a soldier and you do not belong here at all." Galloway roared.

"I don't care, I belong with them!"

"You are a human female who can't defend herself against the Decepticons. You're not a soldier so you have no excuse to even be here. You're in everyone's way and—

"What do you mean she's in everyone's way? She is perfectly fine here, we really don't mind." Lennox spoke who had been walking by hearing the argument unfold. "She's practically one of us; I don't see why you have such a problem with her."

Galloway roared and tried to get out of Optimus's grasp, but Optimus kept a firm grasp on him. "Optimus! Put me down right now!"

Optimus didn't say anything or do anything. I silently chuckled at this and started to make my way up Optimus's arm and then sat down on his shoulder. Galloway saw me and before he could say anything Optimus sat him down on the floor and then walked out of his room. "Why does he hate me so much?"

Optimus slowly, gently turned his head towards me and answered, "He doesn't like anyone. He feels like everyone is superior than he so he acts like, what you humans call it…"

"An ass?" I finished. I couldn't picture Optimus ever cursing but I could definitely be wrong.

"Yes, that's the word I was looking for, but isn't that also a donkey?" Optimus asked. Apparently there were still a few things he still had a little trouble with understanding.

I laughed at this and replied, "That's one meaning for it, but we also call our rear an ass…depends on what and who you are referring to."

After I said that Optimus did a scan through the internet and apparently researched the word and finally nodded. "Your language is much different than any languages we have encountered."

"Are there other aliens in the universe?" I asked.

"There are life out there, but all languages are different." He replied.

I nodded understanding what he meant and then asked, "What does your native language sound like?" I asked.

Optimus stopped walking and looked at me. "You wouldn't be able to speak our tongue."

"I still want to hear it…" I whispered. Optimus chuckled and replied in a totally different language. It kind of sounded like computer but it also had words, words I could not understand. "What did you say?" I asked.

"I will tell you soon, but not today." Optimus simply replied. My jaw dropped to say something but quickly closed it.

"Why will you not tell me today?" I asked finally getting courage to ask.

"Because it has to wait until later," Optimus replied giving me a little smile.

"You are mean Prime, you really are." I pouted.

He arched a mechanical optic brow and replied, "I'm not a Decepticon."

"You may not be but not telling me the meaning on what you just said…and I can't even repeat."

Optimus shook his head and plucked me off his shoulder and sat me down on the ground. "In time, you will know the answer, but today is not that day."

He then started to walk off. I stood there alone curious as to why he just dropped me off, until I saw where I was. The mess hall, I wanted to slap myself, but if I had done that I would have gotten an odd look from the soldiers who were eating at the tables. I walked in as if I knew why he had dropped me off and started to make my breakfast. Cheerios and milk with a little bit of sugar, the best breakfast.

I came over and sat down next to the men when Epps and Lennox came walking in with a sad look on their face. "Jess…can we talk to you for a little bit, in privacy?"

As I stood up all the soldiers left the area, "I…was going…to move….they didn't have to leave."

Lennox waved it away and sat down next to me and Epps sat down in front of me on the other side of the table. "So…we had a long talk with Galloway and he won't be quiet until you leave the base. We tried everything we could to get you to stay but…he will report it to the president who will close down this special force and force the Autobots to leave."

I felt my heart sink; I knew it was going to happen. He wasn't happy with me being there and spending so much time with the Autobots. "I'll go pack my stuff."

The two men stood up when I did and escorted me to my room. As we walked down the hall we saw Ironhide coming toward us. "What's going on?" he asked.

I looked up at him and replied, "I'm going back to college."

I continued to walk past before it registered in his processor. "What! Wait! School doesn't start until a few more weeks!"

The three of us continued to walk forward until I was suddenly snatched up by Ironhide and was dangling by my collar. "Can't….breathe…" I was able to speak very softly.

He dropped me in his other hand and growled, "You tell me what's going on right now or you're not going anywhere."

Just as I was about to speak a familiar voice we hated spoke. "She is to leave the base because she is a civilian and I will not allow civilians in the base any longer. She is distracting all of the soldiers and apparently you and Optimus as well and this is—

"What is going on in here?" Optimus asked walking slowly into the room seeing Galloway lecturing Ironhide.

At that moment Galloway jumped back and looked up to see Optimus standing there and suddenly felt a sudden fear of the Autobot leader. "Mr. Galloway is sending Jess back to school, says she doesn't belong here." Ironhide exclaimed holding me in his hand.

Optimus looked at Ironhide and then down to Galloway with an angry look. He didn't say anything but his reaction said it all. Optimus walked towards Ironhide and I and took me in his hand and spoke softly, "We'll get you ready."

"You're having me leave?" I spoke with sadness in my voice. I was hoping that he would stand up for me, or at least try to get me to stay, but…right now that was not possible. Optimus's look saddened when hearing my voice sound like that. I knew it made his spark ache but we couldn't let our relationship out in the open. If Galloway knew for a second our world would come tumbling down. "I'm sorry Jess, but…I can't. If you were on our planet I would have control and in order to stay here on yours we have to follow your leader's orders." Optimus spoke.

I knew he was right, it made me sick knowing Galloway had control over everything that happened here and now. Sighing I looked Ironhide who had the look, 'no you're not going'. "Well in order for Galloway to get his way I have to be put down so I can pack up all my stuff…once again."

Sideswipe came up to Ironhide and put a hand on his arm and said, "I'll watch over her. I'll drive her to school and—

"No you won't." Ironhide growled. Sideswipe nearly jumped back but he came back in retaliation and rolled up closer to Ironhide poking his chest.

"You are not the Autobot Optimus Prime put as her guardian, Ironhide." Sideswipe replied bitterly.

I looked up at the two Autobots on either side of me. I just about had it and put my arms out and started smacking Ironhide's fingers which probably caused more pain to me than it did him. He and Sideswipe stopped speaking and focused their attention back down to me. "Okay you two, we need to come up with some sort of agreement. Sideswipe is my guardian yes, but you are also the second in command. You are needed here much more than you are needed to protect me."

Ironhide looked at me and I knew it hurt him to let me go on my own with Sideswipe but it was the right thing to do. Ironhide slowly sat me down on the ground and I went walking towards my room where all my stuff had been unpacked and set out. I sighed knowing it was going to be a pain getting everything back into these suitcases.

As I started the long process of packing I heard a little rap on the door. I turned to look in the door way was Optimus, Ironhide, and Sideswipe. "We came to help you pack…packing faster would be helpful." Sideswipe spoke.

"Thanks guys…but doesn't that mean I have to leave sooner?" I asked worriedly.

Ironhide grinned big, "What Galloway doesn't know won't hurt him." I laughed at this and allowed them to start helping me pack. We started with the clothes and then all the bathroom condiments. Even though I was allowed to stay and Galloway was just PMSing over little things I would definitely prove to him that I was NEST material and Ironhide along with Optimus might not want me to do it, but I would definitely consider the Navy and pursue to become a SEAL. No woman had ever become a SEAL simply because we weren't allowed.

Once everything was packed I looked at the three Autobots in my room. "Now what?" I asked. Ironhide looked down at me and scooped me up before I had relocation of what was happening.

"Now, we spend the rest of the day with you without Galloway knowing. All of us spending at least an hour with you a piece and then we'll take you to school…tomorrow." Ironhide spoke. I smiled at this and truly couldn't wait until we were all able to be together…even if it was for the last time for a while. "I though, will spend time with you first."

I saw Optimus give him a look. Sideswipe cleared his vocal processor and said, "You can spend time with her next sir."

Optimus looked at him and nodded, but that look was still on his face. Ironhide's fingers slowly curled around me and walked off. He kept looking down just in case Galloway was out walking around in the hanger. When we got outside Ironhide looked down at me and sat me on the ground. "Might as well take you around Washington, D.C. not every day you come here."

I chuckled at this and asked, "Do you know this area Ironhide?"

Ironhide transformed and opened his door before he replied, "Yes…sort of."

I climbed into his cab and had to laugh at him for his answer. I got into the driver's seat and he wrapped the seat belt around me to hold me in tightly. He went into gear and started driving off. He knew the way out of NEST and on to the street, I was impressed. I chuckled to myself which caught his attention. "What?"

"Just impressed you know how to get out of the NEST base and on to the road." I remarked.

"If it weren't for the fact I'm in public I would easily kick you out and transform." He retorted.

I laughed at him and replied, "I know, but you have to admit you're going to miss this." He was quiet, but he grumbled. I knew that it a soft spot with saying that I was going to be leaving back to school. I patted his steering wheel and said, "It'll be okay Ironhide, I'll be able to visit…I think, if not you guys can come visit."

The seat belt tightened a little bit before he replied giving me a gentle hug. "I'm going to miss you kid, you are definitely one of a kind."

"It's a good thing I'm related to Sam huh?" I asked.

If Ironhide was in his true form bet you he'd be smiling a smug smile. He finally replied, "True, but if you weren't related I have a feeling you wouldn't be hiding from us long."

"You don't know that, because I would be a totally different person I wouldn't act the same." I replied.

Ironhide chuckled as he drove around and replied, "I would highly doubt that."

"You really believe that? Because it's all in the genetics," I replied. Ironhide was finally quiet seeing I had rendered him speechless I smiled proudly.

Suddenly Ironhide turned off the main road and started going down an old single lane road. He kept driving as fast as he could towards the woods. I grabbed a hold of the arm rests and my whole body tensed up. The moment he left the road he started to transform around me. I let out a terrified squeak as I watched the whole world disappear and hearing nothing but a loud noise of metal clicking into place. Suddenly the world opened up and the seat belt finally let go of me and I fell right into a hand that was waiting for me.

My heart was pounding in my chest as I watched the world getting smaller as Ironhide lifted me to his face. I slowly turned around to see him smiling amusedly. "Was that fun?" he asked.

"You scared the shit out of me!" I yelled at him, "You could have killed me!"

Ironhide waved his free hand at me and replied, "No, it wouldn't happen I have total control of my body and know where you're located. I just wanted to scare you before you went off to college."

My face that went from shocked to angry very fast. "You're nothing but an asshole do you know that!"

Ironhide laughed hard at this and replied, "Well, I finally got to scare you."

I crossed my arms and turned away from him. I had my nose up in the air and he chuckled a little bit more at this and brought me closer to his face. "Aw, come on now Jess, I only meant to give you a little fun before you left."

I turned to him and glared, "You ever do that again you might have a rodent infestation." I watched as his optics grew big, but quickly turned to normal.

"You know when you're gone…I'll definitely miss these moments." Ironhide spoke sadly. My glare faded and stood up in his hand and started walking towards his face. He brought his hand closer to himself and I hugged his face. My throat was tightening I didn't want to cry, not in front of Ironhide and not now. But apparently he knew I was near tat point because he stroked my back with a free finger and tried to soothe me the best he could. I leaned on him more and squeezed tighter.

We stood like that for a few minutes before he straightened himself up and said, "Well, I guess we better get you back to the hanger so that Optimus can get his turn to spend time with you."

That was it; my throat began to throb even more. I hated it. I hated this! I didn't want to leave the Autobots. But it was either leaving now or never being able to see the Autobots again because Galloway had all the control he needed in the world. With the Autobots here he definitely felt inferior to Optimus Prime, one reason in my opinion he had to try and prove himself to everyone. He was trying to show everyone who was in control of the base.

When we finally made it to the base Optimus Prime was already standing there waiting for us to return. Once Ironhide allowed me out I went leaping towards Optimus who chuckled slightly and laid his hand down for me to climb on to. Once I did I sat down and grabbed a hold of his thumb as he slowly picked me up to his full height.

"Did you have fun?" he asked as he looked at Ironhide and then focused all his attention on me.

"Yes Optimus, he might have scared me, but overall it was a good time. I will definitely miss this." Sorrow filled Optimus's optics as I said that and slowly, gently curled his fingers around me. I leaned into his touch and again felt the pain in my throat again.

"I will come and visit you, you know that right? I'm not going to let you just go away and never visit you. Galloway will have to deal with it." When I didn't say anything he slowly put me down on the ground tilting his hand to slide me off and let me feet land on the ground. When I finally landed, he stood up and started transforming in front of my eyes and then opened his passenger door to allow me in. In his driver's seat was his holoform waiting for me to get in.

"I thought I told you I liked your true for m better than your holoform, even though your holoform is sexy I just—

"Jess, I know what you like and what you don't like, but I don't want you to act like you're driving and, I have something special planned." Optimus interrupted me and didn't want me talking about it anymore.

I sighed and climbed into the passenger side door and pulled myself onto the seat. Once I was settled he gently closed the door. He started up his engine and started driving off just as Galloway came running out yelling at him to get back into the base. Optimus ignored him and continued to drive. Not a moment later Galloway was already on the radio yelling at Optimus which he quickly turned off. "You're not going to answer him?"

His holoform turned towards me and gave me a dumbfounded look and replied, "No, this is our time and I'm not going to have the man who is ruining it talk to me."

I had to laugh at this and he put one hand on the steering wheel and the other he wrapped around my shoulder and pulled me close to him. I rested my head on his shoulder and relaxed at his touch. "Optimus...what would you say if I joined the military?"

I think I felt Optimus's body tense a little bit and then felt his inner workings of the holoform move to look down at me. I slowly looked up and saw a stern look on his face. "I will give you my advice and it is up to you if you want to take it or not. If I had a choice now, I would never go to war, I wanted peace, but Megatron made sure that wasn't an option. He loves destruction while I love the peaceful world. War is a bad thing in my optics and seeing anyone who has a choice to join a military saddens me, but it is your right. I cannot stop you, but while you are still considered a civilian please think about it, I would hate to lose you to something so preventable."

I wrapped my arms around him and squeezed him tightly. Optimus, it would be the only way for me to be able to be with you."

Optimus put on his flashers and pulled over in the emergency lane and stopped driving and pulled me off of him and looked at me sternly. "We can be together any way possible, the military won't make it better. Just because you join the military doesn't automatically mean you will be in NEST! Only male humans are allowed because its in the special forces. "

"Optimus! Things need to change! I don't want to be on the side lines all the time and not being able to do anything! I want to fight by your side and go into battle with Ironhide. I don't want to be treated like I'm a mouse or something that has to be protected. I am something more."

Optimus sighed and pulled me close again and rocked me back and forth. "You do what you want I will not stop you, but I can't promise you I can stop Ironhide."

I laughed at this because I knew he was telling the truth on that one. Ironhide would be an interesting character to tell. "Well…maybe that's when we will have to tell him after I join or something so he has no control."  
"He has no control over you either way it's your decision."

We hugged a little bit longer before Optimus lowered his head to kiss me on the lips and when we kissed, just like the first time I felt a fire engulf my body. His kiss was so passionate and full of emotion it was truly the first true kiss I had ever gotten from a human male. Optimus was just so…perfect! I literally melted in his arms. He felt me start to lose grip and wrapped his arms around me more tightly. Our bodies close to one another and I felt my body urging, fighting to join with his. He must have felt it too because his touch became ridged and whispered, "We need to stop."

My breath was deep and ridged and pulled away from him. We wanted each other so badly but, right now was definitely not the time. "Shall we continue?" he asked.

"Yes, kind sir I think we shall." I replied with a British accent. Optimus chuckled a little bit and started driving once more. "So where are we going today?" I asked with my normal voice.

Optimus looked over at me slyly and replied, "You will see when we get there."

"Optimus that is not right, last time we did something like this I got bit by a lot of spiders." I exclaimed.

"They weren't poisonous." He pointed out.

"They still hurt." I replied putting on a pouty face.

"If you hadn't been hiding it wouldn't have happened."

I looked at him and crossed my arms. "I hope I don't get bit this time, please don't let me get bit by anything."

Optimus chuckled and replied, "I will fight for you til the end…even if it means protecting you from a little insect that could cause harm to you."

I smiled at him and exclaimed, "Optimus I LO—

I stopped myself in mid-sentence. I couldn't believe I was about to use the L word and we hadn't really been dating all that long. Optimus looked down at me with a smirk and asked, "What? What were you going to say?"

I sat there stunned trying to think of something to say that would be a great excuse to why I was about to say what I was going to say. When I was about to say 'LOVE'. "i…I…" I couldn't think of what to say and then something popped into my head. "Optimus I LOVE my phone! I mean its amazing, sheik, everything a girl would ever need in a phone."

Optimus looked at me arching an eye brow and asked, "Is that all you were going to say?"

I looked at him nervously and replied, "Yes?"

I knew he could tell I was lying but he wasn't going to keep hounding me. At least not right now. He would wait until a different time…and I truly hoped that it would be later when he would hound me. We continued to drive in silence until we came to an old dirt road that Optimus pulled on to. I looked out the window to see nothing but meadows. "Are we going to the woods again?"

Optimus didn't say anything but continued to drive down the dirt road and snuck a look at me and smiled. "You shall see."

I went to say something but as we got closer to our destination it was clear we weren't going to the woods…we were going to the beach near the base. Once he came on to the beach he turned off his motor and opened the door. I slowly climbed out of his cab and looked out at the beach seeing nothing but the waves rolling in and out. I looked back to Optimus who had gotten his holoform out of his true form and start walking up to me.

"Well what do you think?" he asked softly.

"It's gorgeous out here." I breathed.

Optimus smiled and wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to his body. I tilted my head up to look up at him. He was still smiling and then bent down a little to pick me up and lifted me to his height. I squealed in delight and looked down at him. "This is probably the only time I can look down at you."

Optimus chuckled at this and replied, "Yes it is, the only time you can really look down to me is when I hold you above my head."

I smiled down at him, but it slowly vanished when I realized this was going to be the last day we would be able to be together for a little while. I kept forgetting about it, but it just kept coming back to my head. Apparently Optimus noticed this and gently sat me back down on the ground and held me tight to him and tried to make me think of something else. "It's not going to be the last time you'll ever see us. We will come visit you."

"I know." I sighed.

"Plus Sideswipe will be your vehicle while up at school that way you have something to drive and he will attend your classes with you."

"Optimus…do you think that is necessary?" I asked.

Optimus looked down at me with a look and simply replied, "I think anything is necessary to make sure you are safe." He replied.

"But I will be at school…I should be fine."

"Just a precaution just in case something does happen., he will be there to protect you when I won't be able to."

I didn't say another word because to tell you the truth…I didn't want to talk about it anymore; I just wanted to spend my last couple hours with the one being I had ever fell for in my entire life. I knew Optimus knew how I felt about him, but he wasn't going to push me to tell him. It would have to be the right moment and right time before I officially tell him how I feel about him. His grip loosened up a little bit and I looked up at him and then to the beach to see a young couple walking together talking and kissing. They were walking in the waves and enjoying life. They were either the ones that were meant to be together forever or, just a phase where they will be together and then seeing another person and so on and so forth down the line.

I started walking towards the shore and I heard Optimus walk slowly after me. When I reached the shore I took off my shoes and dug them into the wet sand. The smell of the ocean air filled my lungs and it reminded me of how peaceful this place was. Maybe going into the military was a bad idea, but…it also didn't feel right while watching everyone else who has wanted to do something do it. Shaking the thoughts from my head I saw Optimus staring down at the ocean as it got his shoes wet. To my surprise his shoes and jeans got wet.

"You can take those off, it would be better to wade in the water." I spoke.

Optimus looked down at me and quickly deactivated his holoform showing his bare feet but his feet and his wet pants covering them. I looked up at him and asked, "You're not going to pull them up?"

"No, I can easily dry them when we go back. It's the one good thing about having this holoform." Optimus replied.

"Show off." I whispered.

"Am I?" he asked arching an eye brow.

I turned my back to him and he easily walked around to see me face to face again. I scoffed and started walking in the opposite direction when I heard water splashing I turned around to see Optimus running at me. I squealed and started running from the Autobot leader, but it was useless he easily caught up to me and pulled me down in the water. He laughed as I screamed trying to get away from him. Well not from him, but the ocean water that was now all over me.

"Optimus!" I laughed as the waves came rolling over us once again. He laughed at me and caught my lips in his and kissed me passionately. Once we stopped I looked at each other deeply in each other's eyes.

"You are beautiful, never think that you aren't because you're one of the most gorgeous females I have ever seen in the time I have been existing." Optimus whispered.

I didn't know what to say, he has said something so amazing so kind I didn't know what to do but hug him. I felt his strong arms slowly and gently wrap around my body and held me close to him. Next thing we knew we heard vehicles full up. I looked over and Optimus deactivated his holoform. I quickly stood up from the water and started walking as if I had fallen and was wiping the sand off of my body.

"Optimus! We've been trying to contact you." Ironhide yelled.

I turned to see Ironhide in his vehicle mode rumbling angrily at Optimus. Optimus sunk down on his tires and sighed, "Galloway wouldn't stop talking through the com link so I turned it off."

Ironhide grumbled even more. "How long do you think you and Jess will be able to hide your feelings for one another? Optimus this is just crazy."

I walked up to Ironhide and growled angrily, "Until I can prove my worth to your Galloway our relationship will be secret and we'll be able to keep it secret, now you on the other hand may not be able to."

"Why wouldn't I!" exclaimed Ironhide. I just gave him a look. No words were needed. "I would never rat on you. Why do you think I'd put my own race in jeopardy?"

"Because you think of me more as a daughter and you're way over protective." I retorted.

Ironhide didn't respond to that. He couldn't. How could he anyways? He could deny it because he knew it was true. Again he started grumbling. I looked at Optimus and said, "I guess it's time for me to go, if Galloway has been wanting you then that's serious stuff."

Optimus sighed and opened the door for me to climb in. Once I was situated and buckled in he closed the door and started up his engine. The squeaking of the wheels filled the air and the fumes from the smoke stacks floated into the air. Then the most dreaded part of all…he turned on his comlink/radio. Once he did the whole cab was filled with Galloway's voice.

"Optimus Prime are you fucking there!" he yelled.

"No need to use such language, I am here with Jessica Witwicky. We had to get a few things. I'm on my way back and will take her to her dorm." Optimus responded.

"No you will not, you will return to base and allow Sideswipe to take her. She is her guardian not you." Galloway roared.

Optimus didn't say anything and kept driving. Galloway's tone of voice changed from the dominating voice to a whimper asking of Optimus was there. He had seen Optimus mad on few occasions...and those weren't good, at least from horror stories some bots had told me.

As we got closer to base Optimus focused his attention to me and said, "I am taking you up to your dorm myself. Galloway can't stop me. Your president might but there's nothing I can see why he would even try."

I stroked the leather seat and smiled. I knew he understood what I meant, we didn't need words. I lost track of time on how long we were silent but he soon stopped and we were at the base. The seat belt unbuckled and Optimus let me jump out. "I'll be right back with my stuff."

Ironhide transformed and scooped me up before I could go anywhere. "If you're going anywhere, you're going with me." I laughed at this as he carried me to my room and I grabbed my suitcases and sat them in Ironhide's palm then climbed on. Once I was situated he stood up to his full height. "You are going to be missed dearly." He whispered.

"I'm going to miss all of you gys. I have an idea of how to come back…"

"You are not joining the military." Ironhide growled sternly.

I didn't say anything. I needed to talk to someone who was in the military. Major Lennox would be able to give me an insight and hopefully won't tell the Autobots my plans. If I joined the navy I could fight against the rule that didn't allow any females on the team. If I was able to do that I'd be able to join N.E.S.T. Once we made it back to the hanger I saw Lennox and Epps, Optimus was seen talking to Galloway and it didn't seem to be going too well.

Ironhide sat me down on the ground and I took my luggage out of his hand as well and said, "I need to go speak to Major Lennox real fast. I'll be right back."

I could tell that he watched me until I reached them. I turned around and smiled then gave him a little wave. "Lennox could I speak with you privately before I have to leave, I have a few questions that I need to ask you."

"Perfectly fine, we can go to my office." He replied and started walking, showing the way. I had hung out with them at the mess hall, but never really knew where his office actually was. When we reached it he sat down behind his desk and allowed me to sit down in the chair in front of it. "So what is it you want to ask me?"

"You remember how I've been thinking about joining the military?"

"Yes and Optimus along with Ironhide don't want you doing it. In fact I think all the Autobots don't want you joining the military." Lennox laughed.

"I know and that's why I want to talk to you personally." I replied looking at him honestly.

"I had a feeling you were going to say that." He paused for a moment and slowly continued, "Which branch were you looking at going into?"

"The Navy hopefully." Lennox looked at me and really didn't say anything. I knew he was army and he probably would have wished I said Army.

"I'll talk to some people I know in the Navy, what were you wanting to do?" he asked and started writing down notes.

"Navy SEAL." That's was all I had to say and Lennox looked at me and shook his head.

"The most elite group in the world? I don't think so. Women aren't allowed on the teams." Lennox replied.

"You can help stop that. I can be the test subject; if I can't make it through the training then women can't do it. But if I can it gives other women the opportunity to slowly be treated as an equal and allowed to do just about everything that a man is allowed."

"You know Ironhide will have my head if he finds out about this right?" Lennox asked as he finished the last of his notes.

"I'll make sure he doesn't. He'll be after me mostly, he and Optimus because they didn't want me going into the military."

"Is this all that you needed to talk to me about?" he asked.

"Yes sir, that's really all I needed to talk to you about."

Lennox put his notepad in his ACU's and put his pen away. "I'll keep you informed on what's going on. If they allow you to join the Navy SEALs what do you plan on doing afterwards?" he asked.

"Hopefully join NEST and work with the Autobots and you guys of course." I batted my eyes a little bit. Lennox laughed at this and ruffled my hair a bit.

"Get out of here." He laughed.

I left his office to only run into a large black foot. I looked up and saw Ironhide standing there. "Did you and Major Lennox have a nice talk?"

I looked up at him and replied, "Yes, yes we did." I puffed out my chest to try to seem a little intimidating but…I don't think it worked. Some women had that look. Maybe I didn't or maybe it was just that hard to intimidate Ironhide.

"We're all ready, just waiting on you." Ironhide spoke. I could hear sadness in his voice. I blinked back a couple of tears. I was not going to cry in front of him. I know I kept telling myself that and sometimes I would but this time I wouldn't. I went to walk on by when I felt two giant finger grab a hold of my shit and gently lifted me off the floor. I was then released and fell into an open palm. "You didn't think I was going to actually let you walk over to the hanger did you?"

"Actually, yes because I do have two legs and can walk." I retorted.

Ironhide chuckled and ruffled my hair a little bit with his pointer finger. I quickly went to put it back into place when he ruffled it again. Finally I gave up and allowed my hair to be messy when we walked into the room. Optimus turned around to see me come in with Ironhide, when he saw my hair a smile spread across his face.

Ironhide gently sat me down on the floor and I walked over to Optimus who transformed and had the door open for me right when I reached him. "Are you ready to get this over with?"

"I'm more ready for you to come back than leave." Optimus replied sadly. He wrapped his seatbelt around my body and started to pull off.

"Where's my luggage?" I asked realizing it wasn't in the back of the cab.

"Sideswipe volunteered to take them since he will be staying with you. Ironhide and I will be walking you up to your room to make sure everything is okay."

I nodded understandingly and slowly to start drifting off into sleep. I really don't know how long I was out because I didn't have any dreams whatsoever like I thought I was going to have. All I know I was woken up by Optimus's voice and a little shaking from him. I woke up and found we were at the dorm which was not a good sign for me at least.

"Jess it's time to get up we're here." Optimus whispered. I moaned and slowly opened my eyes to see his holoform looking down at me with a sad smile. I knew we were both dreading this part, as well as Ironhide. I slowly climbed out of Optimus's cab and walked over to Ironhide who had activated his holoform and had already grabbed my stuff.

"We'll let's get this over with." Ironhide mumbled. I looked to Optimus and grabbed a hold of his hand as we made our way down to my dorm.

As we walked on campus all the girls who were there would stop and look at Optimus and Ironhide as if they were gods…well technically they were but they were both mine. I was not going to have a 'mother' figure my age or a little older. I don't think Ironhide would even do that since there were other femmes at the base now.

I led the two Autobots up a couple of flights of stairs until we reached my room. I pulled out my key and unlocked it. When we did my roommate was there which surprised me. Didn't really like her and I had a feeling she was going to try to steal Optimus and Ironhide away. Apparently the two warriors sensed that as well.

"This is a nice little room you girls have." Ironhide spoke.

"Yes it is." My roommate started. I wanted to just slap her now, 'Jessica is a great roommate as well. I have never seen you guys with her before. I'm Brittney her roommate."

"nice to meet you Brittney." Ironhide spoke with an annoying tone in his voice. I watched when she couldn't get Ironhide's attention she moved to Optimus. It took all I had not to do anything. Ironhide saw this and walked over to me and setting my stuff down on the bed.

"You look like you're strong, what is a guy like you doing with a girl like her? You know you could get someone so much better."

Optimus looked down at her slightly and then back at me. "I don't think so Miss Britteny."

"Oh and manners! That is so rare in men nowadays! You really must stay and come to my party that I'll be hosting in a few weeks. Once everyone on campus have arrived from summer you two will be the first invited."

"We will have to decline your invitation." Optimus spoke like his normal leader self. I had to hide a smile as he spoke to her. Ironhide also had to do the same thing. Brittney was determined to steal him from mee and that was not going to happen any time soon.

Brittney continued on what the party was going to be like until Optimus finally stopped her. "Look Brittney from my first impression of you, you seem like a girl who get what she wants and when she wants it. You also are a spoiled brat. I am not interested in you, and nor will I be interested in you. I"ve been dating Jess for a while this summer and that's how its going to stay."

Brittney's jaw just dropped and looked over at me and I gave her a smug smile. She growled and marched right out of the room. "You have to deal with that bitch?" Ironhide asked.

"Yeah, you get used to it after a while." I replied shrugging.

"You'll have to keep us updated on her and if she gives you any problems—

"I have Sideswipe to take care of me if she does." I replied.

"Good, but you can call us if you need to." Optimus whispered and gently kissed me on the lips. It was so full of passion that I didn't want it to end and when it finally ended I looked at him with sad eyes. I threw my arms around him and cried into his chest begging him not to go. I felt his arms wrap around me tightly not letting me go.

"I'll keep in contact with you every day. Ironhide will do the same." He whispered. Right then I felt another pair of arms wrap around me and I saw Ironhide looking down at me. I hugged him as well getting his shirt all wet from my tears.

"We'll be back to visit don't you worry." Ironhide whispered.

Right then Optimus's comlink started going off. "We'll keep in touch." He gave me another kiss and then walked out the door with Ironhide right behind him. I watched out my window waiting for them to exit and when they did they looked up at me and waved, then their holoforms were gone and I was all alone in my dorm…at least until there was a knocking. When I opened it Sideswipe stood there.

"And are you supposed to be?"

"Your big brother!" he exclaimed. I couldn't help but laugh at this. Maybe it wasn't going to be as bad as I thought.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed! Please review if you would like I hope you liked the extra long chapter. I'll be updating more now since I'm out of summer classes. :)


End file.
